Saving Me
by Temari Asura
Summary: Seventeen year old Rin is on the run from some very dangerous people, Sesshomaru is unwilling to change the depression which surrounds his life. When these two meet, he never knew he could be a hero yet he finds himself wanting to protect her...to save her...
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

Drabble Series: 500 word chapters.

**Summary: Rin is 17, homeless, penniless and pregnant. Sesshomaru is a grieving widower, caught in a web of pain when she enters his life, hiding from demons she can't seem to lose. **

**Disclaimer: **

**SAVING ME **

**Chapter 1 – Meeting **

The sunlight streaming through the window of the beat up old pick-up truck awoke Rin Karo from deep slumber. It had been a long time since the girl had slept throughout the night, it had been the first time she had not been sleeping on the street and felt safe enough to sleep peacefully. The rusty old Chevrolet truck had been parked and abandoned and covered by over grown bushes, a godsend for the young girl. The loud rumbling of her stomach echoed in the small space and tears came to her eyes. She ran a hand to her still flat stomach, the place where her child lay tucked…sleeping. It was this child that had changed her life and yet, she could not bring herself to hate it.

Rin Karo was seventeen, homeless, penniless…with nothing to her name except for the filthy clothes on her back. She had been the privileged daughter of a wealthy family until seven weeks ago and already, this life was a hard adjustment. She couldn't find work because she had left all her documents at home. She had had to scrounge in the garbage for the last 2 weeks, it was a humiliating, humbling experience and already the once beautiful young lady was unrecognizable beneath the filth of her appearance.

She was almost seventy miles from home and she hoped it was far enough, to escape them…to escape everyone. Unlocking the doors to the truck, the petite girl crawled from its moldy interior and made her way through the thick foliage and grass towards the road. Across from the road was a small town, maybe she could find a job there but on looking down on her dirty jeans, her dark gray shirt which had been white and her sneakers which were bursting at the seams and thought, it was very unlikely she would be helped.

She was in the middle of crossing the road when an intense pain seized her middle. Gasping, she fell to her knees in pain, doubling over. Gasping from the pain, she cried out, wondering if it was her two day stint from having found nothing to eat or drink. The honk of a horn had her looking to the left to see a car coming a breakneck speed but she was in too much pain and too exhausted, hungry and weak to move…she closed her eyes and welcomed the darkness which assuredly meant death.

The sleek black BMW screeched as it tried to avoid hitting the homeless man, careening into the dust and making a donut as it came to a halt. Sesshomaru, heart pounding from the near fatality stomped from the car and into the middle of the road to duly chastise the figure when he found face up a dirthy young woman in dead faint. Cursing his luck, he picked up the light-weight creature and took it to his car, unable to leave her in the middle of the road.

This was not his day at all.

**AN: Hope you like it. I HOPE TO HAVE A CHAPTER UP A DAY, OR EVERY 2 DAYS. CANT WAIT. ^_^**

**NEW STORY SUMMARY: (Divine Intervention) **Erin is a cold, unapproachable woman. She is also the second wife of Sesshomaru Takahashi, a Wealthy Lord raising his 6 year old daughter. Rin is a 300 year old ghost. What do these two women have in common? A body. **Be sure to READ AND REVIEW (LOTS OF REVIEWS). **

Until next time…


	2. Chapter 2: The Stranger

**SAVING ME **

**Chapter 2 – The Stranger **

The man slammed his fist onto the table with a loud "Boom" causing every man in the room to jump with the sound. Blazing eyes turned to the Messenger. "You are grown men! How could you have lost a seventeen year old girl!" he demanded. And the two men shifted uncomfortably. It had already been a month since Rin had been missing and already the pressure to find the girl was mounting. The very first day they had interrogated her parents and her friends, unbelieving that she had not sought their aid in her escapade.

"The bitch!" the man spat, running a hand through his hair. He sank into his chair. "I would have her found…or you do not think to return!" he said in a flat emotionless voice and the men scurried to leave the room. He had never expected her to run in all honesty, Rin was shy, bubbly yet quiet when she had to be. It was all her fault and when he found her, he would ensure that she was severely punished!

Rin woke to feel of something warm against her forehead. She pressed her lids together before opening light brown eyes to stare at the most handsome man she had ever seen. Screaming, she scrambled back onto the soft mattress she had every felt. She frowned, noting that the bed had no sheets and blushed at the trivial thought. She looked back to the silver haired stranger; he had moved to a seat and had lit a cigarette. Rin frowned, ignoring the pain that had returned she steeled her resolve. "You should put that out…it's not good for…you." He cocked an eyebrow, sure that she had not been about to say that.

He snorted slightly and reached to his side and threw something silver towards her. Reflexively, she caught it and saw that it was a burger. She eyed him warily, "Why…?" she asked and he seemed to snort again. "You don't want it?" he asked with a raised brow. She seemed to bite her lip, eyeing the hamburger with longing and want. Then thinking the better of it for a second later the burger was unwrapped and she was already on her second bite, struggling to swallow.

When she had eaten, he spoke. "Why were you in the middle of the road? You can't be more than fifteen." He stated and saw her stiffen. "Where am I?" she asked ignoring the question and looking around the quaint room. It had to be a motel. He sat up, elbows on his knees and she bit her lip, cowering.

"You're afraid of me?" he asked.

She scoffed, "Why would I be?" she demanded.

She blushed softly, she never been like this before. Experience had been her teacher and she had learned not to trust men. A sharp pain had her doubling over and hissing, he frowned at her. "I-I think I'm having a miscarriage" she gasped.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Special thanks to my Reviewer's Tencharms, Jellisa Hall and Jolie Luv. ^_^ **

**Jolie Luv: ***hands a nice big gift basket for being the first reviewer* unfortunately, a lot happened to her but I can't tell you yet. *sad face* and I'm doing 500 word chapters, sorry. And yes, I will definitely warn you when the violence comes in. I'm thinking of changing this to an angst actually lol.

**Jellisa Hall: **hola new reviewer, lol at you and your boyfriend he sounds just like mine (who takes away my romance novels whenever I start to read them -_- uh lol). Anyways, yes Rin had a good home life before she left home and yes she was pregnant when she left home, her parents knew and they weren't happy.

**Tencharms; **lol (covers face) I have no idea what comes next. This story has a mind of its own. .


	3. Chapter 3: Wonder

**SAVING ME **

**CHAPTER 2 – Wonder**

Sesshomaru sighed, wondering how his life had become so chaotic. Cradled in his arms, was the girl, after having spent a night at the hospital. He had no idea why he had chosen to take her to the Hospital and why he was now helping her. She didn't even stir in his arms as he took her to his Condo, frowning at the garbage that littered his apartment. He hadn't seemed to notice before that he'd been living in filth. He ushered the girl into the spare bedroom, he never used it and whilst the bed was made, the room itself was dusty and musky.

She didn't utter a sound as he lowered her to the bed, he figured it was a result of the medication she had been given. He'd had to buy her a night gown and slippers after she had been bathed and changed into a hospital gown by nurses. They'd told him she had been dehydrated and severely malnourished and underfed for a woman in her early trimester. He'd spent quite a bit of money on prenatal vitamins and other medication and for the umpteenth time, he wondered why he did it. He had found that her name was Rin Maknamara, though he doubted the last name was truly hers.

He wanted to know what her story was, he'd found out she was seventeen from the Doctor as well…but from looking at her he could tell she was not a woman who was accustomed to poverty. She was too class, well-spoken and neat. He ran a hand through his hair as he looked down on her, she's barely into womanhood, he thought and left the room with a soft click of the door.

Rin opened her eyes at the sound of the door closing. She came to her elbows and looked to the door with narrowed brown eyes. She would not wait to see what this man's intentions were or why he had been so seemingly kind enough to help her. Men are not to be trusted; she thought and rose from the bed tiredly. She moved to the closet, hoping to find something to wear other than her ankle length green night gown. Rummaging through the closet, she only found linens and towels. As she was about to give up, she found a dirty white t-shirt at the bottom. She drew it over her head and slipped on the slippers than had fallen. Taking a deep breath, she cracked the door open and peered out. When she didn't see the stranger, she ran from the room and door the hall to the door less entrance which led to the living room. She spotted the door that had to be the exit; biting her lip she made a run to the door. She had barely opened it when it was slammed by a hand above her. She turned quickly, pressing against the door and looking up into blazing golden eyes and a face that was not happy.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This should have been uploaded on April 16****th**** but my net went down cause of a storm. I really have no idea where I am going with this story and maybe it shows. I just open up my laptop and start typing and wherever the 500 word limit stops, that's where it stops. Maybe its writer's block, i don't think so…cause I have lots of ideas for "Divine Intervention". Anyways…onto my lovely reviewers, who I am so happy you have reviewed. THANKS FOR REVIEWING! **

**Tencharms: ***Spoiler* Rin will not have a miscarriage, that much I most assuredly know. ^_^

**Sherry15: **You know I can't tell you who's looking for Rin lol! I can tell you, it aint no one nice though.

**Smalltea: **I swear, I have no idea where this story is going even now. Lol.

**Jolie Luv: **Yes dear, this story will have a happy ending, eventually lol. I know that much too.

**Hajnalmadar: (FIRST TIMER) lol **Thank you so very much for reviewing, I'm still working on what her story could be lol. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4: Kindness or Strategy

**SAVING ME **

**CHAPTER 4 – Kindness or Strategy?**

Heart racing, Rin bit her lip and looked up at the Stranger "Is this how you repay kindness Rin?" he asked, looking down at the brown eyes wide with fear and apprehension. He understood that Rin was genuinely afraid of him and it only added to his wonderment of what had happened to her. He really wasn't in a state of mind to help someone, he was barely coping himself. Rin looked away from him and noted the Apartment for the first time, "This is filthy." She whispered and he snorted, unmoving. "Says the person who hasn't bother in how many weeks with the exception of yesterday?" he responded and watched as she blushed.

"At least I've bathed, so I don't see your point!" she replied and he cocked a brow before saying, "Touché." Then moved away, turning his back to her.

"You can leave if you want…" he stated and the pause of his voice stilled her hand on the door. "I'm not going to hurt you or demand anything of you. You're pregnant…I just want to help you." He stated and the girl's brow furrowed.

"Why would you want to help me?" she asked warily and after a long moment, he responded.

"Honestly, I don't know."

She seemed to ponder at his words for a moment. But the slam of the door was answer enough. He sighed and moved to the Kitchen.

Rin raced down the halls of the Luxury hotel, despite her state of dress. She made it to the Elevator, heart racing and took it to the first floor, ignoring the looks she got from people as raced from the building. She bit her lip and looked up and down the street. As kind as the stranger had seemed to be, she couldn't trust him. If she could not trust her family, how could she then trust a man she had only met that very day, a man whose name she did not know? Though he seemed kind, she found this to be a ploy to lower one's defense and pounce when one was most vulnerable. She had learned this lesson from experience; it had also cost Kohaku his life!

That night no more than three hours since Rin had left his Apartment, a freak storm unleashed in the area and Sesshomaru couldn't help but worry as he thought of the young girl who had run away from him. He wondered if she had found a place to sleep, if she had shelter and food. He groaned as he ran a hand through his hair. Thirty minutes later, than man left his Apartment with umbrella in tow. He didn't know where he was going but he was determined to find Rin…to convince her to stay with him until the storm had passed. He got his keys and took the Elevator to the parking lot in the basement of the Hotel, shrugging on his jacket as he walked.

To his surprise, beside his car, shivering with cold and soaked to the bone was Rin.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND REMEMBER TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER NEW STORY "DIVINE INTERVENTION". It's the story of a man (Sesshomaru) who buys a house in order to give his daughter a new start, however this house is inhabited by a kind ghost named Rin, who after an accident shares a body with his cold, pious wife, Erin. **


	5. Chapter 5: Compassion

**SAVING ME **

**Chapter 5 – Compassion **

The feel of a hand against her shoulder had Rin looking up into the all too familiar amber eyes of the stranger. She expected annoyance, distain and even unwillingness to help her but she found none and it only propelled the tears gathered in her eyes that refused to fall. She extended her arms and he reached for her, lifting her warm wet body into his own. He knew the girl had placed an extreme amount of trust in him for she must have been too weak to walk on her own. He cradled her body against his own and felt her shiver. He leaned his cheek against her forehead and found her to be excessively warm for someone who was supposed to have been chilled by the rain. Cursing under his breath he hastened his steps back to the hotel and to his room.

By the time he had arrived at his condo, his arms were cramped and the girl had drifted off into unconsciousness. He frowned, he needed to change her wet clothes but he was afraid that in doing so she would awake and not comprehend the situation and break the frail thread of trust they had forged mere minutes before.

Cursing his recent luck, Sesshomaru lowered the girl on top of the comforter before racing to his room to retrieve socks, a t-shirt and shorts. He retrieved a towel from the linen closet and moved to her limp figure, lifting the wet shirt and night gown from her body. Multiple small circular scars caught his gaze but fueling his desire to know her story, but it was quickly wiped away by the small plump breast with the pink areolas and pebbled nipples. It had been so long since he had seen a woman's body he couldn't help the flush of embarrassment that crept in his cheeks, Rin was a mere child. And so he wiped the moisture from her body and dressed her in his shorts, shirt and socks before placing her beneath the slightly damp comforter.

He wouldn't receive any sleep that night; for he would have to continuous wipe her fevered brow and spoon water, soup and medicine into her mouth as well as holding a bucket to her head, whilst simultaneously grasping her hair while she retched. She groaned as she fell back against the sheets while he wiped away the traces from her mouth and provided water to rinse the awful taste, too caught up in her waves of pain to realize that for the first time in her entire life, she had been truly cared for and this stranger, a man who had no relation to her or any expectations of her, had never left her side once during the worst night of her life, not even to use the bathroom.

Brushing the skin of Rin's forehead, Sesshomaru sighed and ran a hand through his own hair; he was starting to feel something again. He identified this emotion as Compassion.

**AUTHOR'S Note: Sorry I couldn't update because of some insane school work! But I plan to put up another chapter tonight. ^_^ **

**Smalltea: **lol I'm sorry for making your imagination go awry. I actually don't know who the father of the child is. But it's probably gonna be someone who capitalizes on the drama lol. I love drama.

**Jellisa: **awww, you poor thing. I completely understand, between work and full time school I don't know how I have time to write and lol, at least your bf has your best interest at heart right? Good fanfics are so addicting though! Lmao.

**Jolie Luv: **^_^ you totally pegged Rin right, she is traumatized. I think sometimes you fear something so much that nothing else matters…and that was the case when she ran from Sesshomaru. But she came to her scenes….lol. You know, Its unfortunately this story that has heralding towards a writer's block? Lmao. And in terms of Divine Intervention, there is a RinXSessh pairing. I've actually given away my storyline because you know I don't do tragedies where they are concerned lol.

**Tencharms: ***hands you a chapter and sets about writing the next* haha.


	6. Chapter 6: Unspoken Agreement

**SAVING ME **

**CHAPTER 6 – UNSPOKEN AGREEMENT**

Rin came to consciousness slowly, blinking her heavy eyelids as they adjusted to the light. She looked around the room and saw that she was alone; it was highly unnerving for it seemed the last three days the stranger had persistently been by her bedside seeing to her every need. She rose into a sitting position and mustered her energy to leave the bed. It was hard considering the only thing she had been able to stomach was broth. Clad in her nightgown which she assumed he had washed since it was clean, Rin made her way into the living room. The house was really messy, but it reeked of wealth and class. Dirty clothes and garbage littered the floor, a lot of the furniture were covered with dust and misplaced, most cluttered with empty beer cans and bottles and she wondered what kind of man could so tenderly take care of an unknown woman when he couldn't take care of himself.

She moved to the fireplace, her eyes catching some picture frames that had been put to rest upon their faces. Curious, she lifted one and gasped. It was the stranger, smiling and happy, dressed in a tux with a beautiful woman by his side, radiant and smiling in her wedding dress. There was a soft click as the door opened and he stepped into the room. She looked to him as he closed the door, bags in hand he finally saw her and froze, looking at the picture in her hand. Rin saw a look of pain flash in his eyes before he dropped the bags to the floor and moved to her. He took the frame from her hands and returned it to its position on the shelf.

"I didn't know you're married." She whispered softly and watched as his eyes became hooded.

"I'm…a widower. She died four years ago from cancer. She was five months pregnant and refused to do the treatment because it would have killed the baby. She thought she would be leaving something for me, but in the end, she couldn't hold out…and I lost them both." He admitted and turned to her with a blank stare, shocked that he had so easily revealed the cause of his suffering. "I'm sorry…" she whispered and he turned away from her, maybe he had heard, maybe he hadn't but he moved to the three bags he had dropped and brought them to the couch, emptying them to reveal various articles of clothing.

"You can't keep wearing my clothes, or that nightgown. Besides…you don't have any underwear." He said and they both flushed. Rin moved to the couch and finger the 2 new pairs of nightgowns, shirts, shorts, a dress and various panties. She blushed at the thought of what he had endured to buy these for her. She also saw a toothbrush, deodorant, a wash rag and strangely, a bra. She lifted wide eyes to him and they both seemed to flush.

Somewhere along the line, an unspoken agreement had been reached. She would be staying.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you reviewers as well as all the persons who has added this story to their favourite lists. *screams* THANK YOU! Lol ^_^. **

**Has anybody else noticed that up until now she still don't know his name? lol. Please read and review. **

**JELLISA: **lol, yea, the love is definitely gonna bloom between these two.

**TENCHARMS: *presents you with chapter* **UPDATED! Lol. ^_^

**NEXT CHAPTER: PARENTS **


	7. Chapter 7: Parents 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know it has been a long time since I updated and I apologize. I have a really good reason. My laptop contracted a series virus and my antivirus, it doesn't repair/fix the damage it completely removes all files that have been corrupted, which in this gaze was my Microsoft word and unfortunately some of my documents. My mom said she wouldn't fix my laptop until after exams so I could study, so I waited a week and a half and fixed it with my own money (I get paid every 2 weeks). Well, I do need to study but the stories that I still have, I will be uploading today. This includes: Epilogue for My Wife is in High School, 2 more chapters to Saving Me and a chapter of Divine Intervention. ^_^ **

**SAVING ME **

**CHAPTER 7 – PARENTS (1)**

Ai Kano sat in the girlish pink room hugging a teddy bear as she rocked back and forth, tears running down her face. She had never felt so incompetent as a woman in her entire life, as she did within that moment. She marveled at the life she had lived and the way she had acted in her two decade long marriage and for the first time realized she had lost herself, her will and her strength. She had become such a weak woman that she allowed her husband to control her, to fall meekly behind him as though a puppet and not a brilliant, affluent, respectable woman. Ai couldn't stem the flow of tears, to think that somewhere, probably starving was her daughter with her grandchild. She ran a hand through her hair, breathing raggedly; she had never believed her life would turn out like this.

Ai had been born to wealth, the heiress of a powerful conglomerate owner. She had lived a life many had envied, but she had never known loved until she had met Arashi, her husband and Rin's father. He had been a young office clerk working his way up in her father's company and she had loved his drive, his ambition. She had supported him so fully that she had risked going up against her father in order to marry him, to elope really. And her father had cut her off, disowned her. But she had already been a millionaire in her own right, laden with the inheritance her mother had bequeathed her on her death bed and her husband had reveled in it. He had started numerous businesses, none of which had been successful but the money had always been enough, plentiful enough to live well beyond their means.

And then one day, it had mystically disappeared. But like a good wife, she did not question it, especially not when a month later it was returned but it was within this time, their lives begun to spiral out of control and Rin…her only child, had seemed to be begging…pleading with her eyes for help. But then her husband's friends had shown up…Rin had looked so scared and the next thing they knew, Doctor Himura had shown up, demanding to see Rin. But Rin had not returned. She had demanded an explanation from her husband but a slap to the cheek had been his only response. Ai fingered her cheek and moved to the phone by Rin's bedside. She had had enough; she would not idly sit by and wait until her daughter was pronounced dead somewhere. She would find the strength to defy her husband for the sake of her child.

She reached for the telephone and dialed a number she had not used in a very long time. The formal voice of a secretary reached her ears and she sighed deeply, steeling herself.

"I would like to speak to Hajime Souto, tell him…it is his daughter and I need is help!"

0000


	8. Chapter 8: A proper diet

**SAVING ME **

**CHAPTER 8 – A proper Diet **

"You should take a bath…you've been sick a few days." Said Sesshomaru breaking the uncomfortable silence and Rin seemed to flush even deeper. She picked up a pair of underwear, t-shirt and shorts with the toothbrush and wash rag, following him as he led her to the bathroom. Biting her lip, Rin bypassed him and entered the bathroom. He turned away, headed back to the living room when she stopped him, "Hey…um…what's your name?" She asked with a blush and her heart raced as she saw a small smile play on his lips. "Sesshomaru." He stated and she smiled, it was all she needed, simplicity would be the basis of what they had.

Rin sighed in relief at the coolness to her freshly washed skin. She toweled her hair, before turning to look at herself in the mirror. Her skin was flushed and glowing, but her face was thin, much thinner than she had been prior and much too thin for a woman who would soon have a child. Her long brown hair was damp and looked almost black as it fell to her breasts and her light brown eyes shone in her face. She didn't think she was a beautiful person and she was glad because maybe then her life would have been worse.

She dressed in a pink T-shirt and khaki shorts that went just above her knees with the slippers he had bought her. She left the bathroom and moved to the kitchen, to see a sink load of dirty pots and dishes. She gasped, he really was a pig. Shaking her head, she moved to the cupboards, groaning when all she saw were 3 cans on canned soup, which she figured he had been feeding her during her illness. She opened his double door silver refrigerator and her jaw dropped, it was empty, save for half a bottle of water and a moldy piece of cheese.

"I don't eat much." Came the deep voice behind her and she jumped, closing the fridge door. She opened her mouth to answer when the loud sound of her stomach growling filled the space between them. She blushed and he frowned. "Come, I will buy you something to eat." He said turning and she bit her lip, following behind him. A guilty feeling crept into her as she thought of the money he had already spent in order to help her. "We will go to the supermarket afterwards. Can you cook?" he asked her suddenly and she nodded.

"Good, I can't and I doubt fast food everyday is nutritional or safe for developing baby. You'll need lots of milk for protein and fruit juice and green vegetables…" he droned on checking off each thing on his fingers and Rin giggled, sobering as she remembered he must have experienced living with a pregnant woman while his wife was alive. Rin smiled softly, it seemed bad things always happened to good people…and that was something they both seemed to share.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: In my tirade of explanations I forgot the most important thing, shame on me! I forgot to say thank you to my reviewers *apologizes*. Thank you guys so much, even though I couldn't publish what I had I did get the reviews and they motivated me to go fix my laptop. Anyways, on to some reviews: **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**Jolie Luv: Thanks for the review and **lol well I can't tell you who the father of Rin's baby is because I haven't decided where that aspect is going yet lol. ^_^

**Chou Ran: **Thank you reviewing ^_^, I'm so glad you like this story. I will work really hard to keep the updates coming quickly.

**Iklona: Thank you for reviewing, **lol he should stop smoking though. He's not as old though as I bet a lot of people think he is and this will be seen in a later chapter. I've started working on his character because up until this point he has just been a mysterious guy but ***spoiler* **some really cute moments are ahead.

**Rorschach in Blue Jeans: **Thank you for reviewing, I'm so happy when I see new reviewers lol. I intended to keep the chapters coming ASAP but I have due to my laptop crisis and now exams there was a little delay. However, don't worry, I won't abandon this story…unless I die. I'm praying that doesn't happen.


	9. Chapter 9: Parents 2

**SAVING ME **

**CHAPTER 9 – PARENTS (2) **

Inutaisho Takahashi sat at his desk in quiet reflection, peering out at the numerous buildings below from the windows of his office on the top floor of the massive skyscraper which acted as his headquarters. And even though there was numerous work which regarded the attention of the Billionaire CEO, his mind could not help but to wonder on his eldest son. He sighed; Sesshomaru had been such a different man, not too long ago. He had been vice President of the company and had been about to take over but it seemed that was decades ago.

Inutaisho looked to his door as the knob turned, frowning, only his other son Inuyasha was rude enough to walk into his office. He had hoped for his youngest son to take over the company but in six years at the Company Inuyasha had yet to show the potential to be promoted pass Managerial position. "Dad, I have some reports that need your signature." said Inuyasha dropping a stack of folder on the desk. He frowned as he saw the look of concern on his father's face, knowing there could be but one explanation for it. "We're all worried about him dad, he'll come back…one day." He said softly and Inutaisho sighed then smiled softly.

A sudden knock to the door had both men turning as they saw Hajime Souto enter the Office. InuTaisho frowned, looking at his business partner and eldest friend. His friend had aged greatly in the last two decades; he seemed far older than his sixty-five years. "Taisho," he started in his deep formal voice. "Inform the rest of the Board that as of today I will be on Emergency Family Leave." He said and Inutaisho frowned, for his friend had no family save for his estranged daughter, Ai. Seeing one conclusion, he asked, "Ai then?" and the man nodded before leaving the office. Inutaisho sank to his seat with a weary sigh.

"I thought he hasn't spoken to or of Ai in twenty years!" said Inuyasha.

"He hasn't." InuTaisho conformed and feeling the sudden urge to speak to Sesshomaru, he picked up the phone and dialed the number for the Apartment he knew his son preferred. The phone rang a number of times and just as Inutaisho was about to hang up it was answered. Expecting his son's voice, as Sesshomaru had been in isolation for almost two years he launched into his tirade. "Sesshomaru, do you think it is right for you to call your father! It's been three months, I thought you had killed yourself!" he shouted, forgetting his resolve to merely question his son on his health and progress. However, he was met with silence from the other end of the line.

"Uhm, Sesshomaru isn't here right now…" came the soft, husky voice of a female. Inutaisho's eyes widened.

"W-who is this?" he asked and he was once against met with silence before the phone was slammed back on the hook.

InuTaisho looked to his younger son, "Get the pilot! We're gonna see Sesshomaru."

0000


	10. Chapter 10: Supermarket

**SAVING ME **

**CHAPTER 10 – SUPERMARKET **

Walking down the aisles of the Supermarket Rin bit her lip, picking up various items and dropping them into the cart which Sesshomaru was pushing.

"How like a woman to be great a shopping!" he exclaimed and Rin giggled then frowned as she realized they had wandered into the section which sold baby foods. Rin bit her lip, her hand instinctively moving to her abdomen and her face took on a guarded, spaced look. A hand to her shoulder brought her back to reality and she realized that tears had filled her eyes, making her vision cloudy.

"I can't keep this baby…" Rin whispered, turning to look at Sesshomaru who was frowning as he looked at her, "…but I want too." She finished and sighed, leaving the aisle and moving to the meat section while he remained where they had stopped.

Sesshomaru took out the flask he kept in his coat pocket and took a long drink while Rin's back was turned, hissing from the pleasure he received from feeling the burning trail that ran down his throat. Since he had met Rin, it had been the first in a long time that he'd been remotely sober. He let out a sigh, noting the involuntary shaking of his hand. He looked up to see Rin had walked a great deal ahead of him. He pushed the Shopping Cart to catch up; he had begun to pray that he would not have an episode, at least not around Rin. Rin's trust was very fragile and he feared that in that moment when he was caught between the throes of insanity reaped from drinking and his grief, he might intentionally hurt her.

He was felt the flask in his pocket as though it was burning him for the first time in a very long time, he had been dependent on liquor for so long now that it was next to impossible for him to live without it and during his moment's of drunken stupor, his body craved a woman in extremes, many times he'd had to curb his own appetites. He had not taken a woman since his wife, and the ardent demands of his body called to him almost as loudly as the pull of liquor.

He watched as Rin ordered various pounds of chicken parts, lamb, pork, fish, shrimp and beef and his mouth watered at the thought, his stomach growling low in response. He hoped that she was a great cook for he longed to have real meals and he hoped he wasn't spending all the money on groceries for no reason. Watching her smiling face, he figured, it was worth it and then he thought, _Why have you recovered from your trauma so quickly Rin?_

The question seemed to lodge in his mind and he watched her for the rest of the trip; surely, Rin was much too trusting at such a stage especially for one who had been so reluctant to trust?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yup, there you have it…Sesshomaru is an Alcoholic, is Rin really safe around him? Will he do something to break the frail trust she has placed in him? Sooon all will be revealed. **

**Thank you everyone for reviewing, I appreciate them all and take them all to heart, I have really have some of the best reviewers, I never get flames, just words of encouragement, good advice and well wishes and that amazing. Thanks you guys *super hug* **

**Jolie Luv: **It makes me so happy that you review each chapter, *hands you a plaque of honour* lol. And thank you dear for all your warm comments and words of encouragement, your one of the best reviewers anyone could ever hope to have, *hugs* it was worth the cost to finally update lol.

**Anonymous Reviewer: **thank you very much for reviewing, lol. I know it's not a flame and I appreciate your advice. Honestly, I do recognize I make a lot of mistakes and I try to fix them on my own but honestly I'm too hyper-active to sit down, take the time and actually read them through even though I been working really hard to limit my mistakes. I'm actually in the process of getting a beta so pretty soon, the work will be up to standards for everyone to enjoy ^_^.

**Smalltea: **I'm sorry I get you confused lol. And I still haven't decided on who the father is yet *don't kill me*. However, pretty soon the situation will be revealed stating how she got pregnant and how Kohaku comes into it, ***Spoiler* I know for certain though, Kohaku is not the father. **

**Chouran: **I hope I can start answering your questions sooner rather than later because I have some really pressing ideas that need to be released lol. I will work hard on trying to bring the drama and some excitement ^_^

**Dear reviewers, I have 3 new ideas for an upcoming story, I wish to know which one you would like me to start: **

**(Yazuka Beginning's) **Rin and Sesshomaru met in an orphanage where he saved her from being abused. 15 years later, Sesshomaru is the head of a gang and Rin is his right hand man, well woman. They live a life of crime, death and drugs and into the mix. Rin wants to leave their life behind now she must convince Sesshomaru to do the same before it's too late. (ONESHOT)

**(Teen Mom) **When her mother and step-father die in an accident, she goes to live her step brother Sesshomaru and his fiancé. It's awkward to say the least, because at almost 18, Rin is already the mother of a 7 month old baby, the result of a drunken night with Sesshomaru that he can't even remember! And to make matters worse, he hates her for having a bastard child, not knowing the child is his…(Possible 2 shot)

**(I fell in love with a Merman) **The day after breaking up with her Ex, Rin goes to a party on an island with some friends. On the way there, she's knocked off the boat and no-one realizes. She's about to become shark food when out of nowhere, a handsome stranger saves her in the water. It's love at first sight until she sees his tail. She is rescued and he disappeared, until she saw him outside her house with his dog and two legs!


	11. Chapter 11: Fluctuating

**SAVING ME **

**CHAPTER 11 – FLUCTUATING **

He slid the swipe granting him access into the penthouse suite, ushering Rin inside and allowing the Bell boy to help him with the groceries. After he had tipped the man and the door had closed, he turned to see Rin looking at him speculatively.

"What?" he asked, perturbed by her steady gaze, the girl was such an enigma.

"I was wondering…why didn't you order food?" She asked as though realizing for the first time, he did actual live in a luxury Hotel even though he owned his Apartment.

He dropped the bags to the floor and shrugged off his jacket before he answered. "Neither my wife and I cooked. She was all business, not the domestic type at all. She appreciated class and wealth, so did I. After she died, I found it…challenging to do…a lot of the things we did together. The restaurant of this Hotel…was a favourite of hers." He finished and towards the balcony, locking himself outside while Rin remained silent, though her eyes followed him with a blank gaze.

Rin moved to the chicken, her jaw dropped upon noting the amount of dirty dishes he had piled up in the sink. She marched towards the balcony, and knocked on the glass. He put out his cigarette before opening it, his eyes questioning.

"You need to clean this place up." She stated simply.

"I'll send for maids in the morning." He stated simply and locked slid the glass shut again Rin sighed, why did it seem as though, they fluctuated in their "relationship". She ran a hand through her hair before it settled on her stomach. She wanted to keep her baby, but what could she do, she couldn't live with Sesshomaru forever, she didn't know him and she did know when he would decided to change…to reveal his true colors even though for the benefit of the doubt she would pretend that he was truly kind and good.

Rin washed only enough plates and pots to prepare the meal, there were so many she doubted she could have washed them all in one night. She made a simple meal of orange chicken with white rice and steamed vegetable, clearing off the beer bottles and garbage from the table while it cooked. After she had dished out the food, they ate in silence before retiring to their rooms.

Rin slipped the small knife she had taken from the kitchen beneath her pillow and stored two tins of soup she had taken in a pillow case. She was determined that the next time she fled, her baby would not suffer and with that she fell asleep.

Sesshomaru sat in a chair in his room, rubbing the new growth of hair on his chin. He had only shaved for the memorial service he had attended at the house of his former in laws, he smirked, the look now made him seem so normal…not a man wreathed in the shadows of loss. He hadn't been completely honest with Rin about the death of his wife…he took a long drink of his whiskey. _That bitch! _

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: First and foremost, THANK YOU WONDERFUL REVIEWERS and ALLTHE PERSON'S who has added this to their favourites!**

**Things aren't always as they appear correct? Makes you wonder what really happened to his wife and what their story was and also why he's so torn up over her, if he obviously disliked her meanwhile, Rin is preparing to Run. All theses and more questions! The next chapter is a flashback; Dreams of the Past. **

**Reviewers (SPECIAL PEOPLE ALL) ^_^: **

**Smalltea: **You know, now that you mention it, I hadn't even thought of Including naraku in the story but now that the idea is in my head…*evil face* who knows what will happen lol.

**Jolie Luv: **^_^ glad you like those two, I like them 2. I just can't wait until exams are over, then I can release a chapter everyday! Luckily for me though, summer begins May 12th. Hope you're doing well *hugs*.

**Momeno: Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you like it. I hope I continue to please you lol. **

**Chouran: **^_^ awesome. I think I will probably scratch the other 2 and just work with the merman idea, I had started writing it already lol.

**I'm sorry for taking forever to put up chapters, because I'm still sorting out the beta, I just don't want to post the works I do without the corrects which is what i usually do so they sitting on my computer….*don't kill me* but I have up to chapter 15 ready for editing. It takes me like an entire day to look throw this, at just 500 words even though it takes like 10 minutes to type up. Sorry, I'm extremely hyper active. **


	12. Chapter 12: Dream of the Past

**SAVING ME **

**CHAPTER 12 – Dreams of the Past **

"_Kohaku, I think my father is in trouble…" whispered Rin to Kohaku and her best friend turned to look at her with a weary gaze. The two were walking home from school together as they always did. Kohaku was her neighbor and they had been best friend since childhood; they had attended the same Kindergarten, Primary, Middle and now High School and though Rin had a few female friends, she talked to Kohaku on a much deeper and profound level. _

"_Do you think it has to do with those men…?" he asked his, brushing his dark brown hair away from his forehead. He was sweating, as he always did whenever they walked home from practice. For Rin, practice was really Violin lessons, for Kohaku, it was Athletics and Kendo. He always carried his wooden sword over his shoulder and always spoke of one day becoming a nationally ranked Kendo Master. _

"_I'm sure of it…I can't even ask mom because…" she trailed off but Kohaku, knowing his friend, finished for her. _

"…_because she's like his puppet. She does whatever he says…" he said with a sigh. _

_Rin bit her lip, she didn't tell Kohaku that in the last week her father had began to look at her in a pained, contemplating way as though he was considering something he did not wish to do. The duo lapsed into silence as they walked down the darkened streets. Rin always walked with Kohaku because she feared the dangers of walking home alone after lessons and it gave them time to talk as they couldn't during the school days because Kohaku was very popular with girls. _

"_Rin…?" came Kohaku's voice, but it sounded weird…as though raw and confused. Rin turned worried eyes to look at her friend, his face was a mix of confusion and…something unnamed. _

"_Kohaku…what is it?" she asked, watching as Kohaku blushed, before he grabbed both her hands in his, making her eyes widen with the abruptness. _

"_Rin…I want you to promise, that if anything happens, you will come to me…I will protect you…ok?" he asked but the pleading look in his eyes, gave Rin the feeling that he was pleading, asking her for much more. _

"_I will…Kohaku?" she gasped watching as he leaned in towards her as though to kiss her. She had never been kissed before and she had never thought of Kohaku in that way but in that instant, her heart began to race and she closed her eyes, feeling a slight joy as though apart of her had been in love with him all along. But an inch before their lips could touch; the screeching of a car had them jumping apart with wide eyes. They turned to see Rin's father had pulled up against the curb, his face a mask of anger. _

"_Get in the car Rin, there is somewhere you need to be!" he grated and Rin blushed, a strange feeling engulfing her. It seemed to affect Kohaku too for he grabbed at her hand._

"_Rin…are you sure?" he asked and she bit her lip, nodding. _

"_Rin!" he father shouted impatiently and she nodded at Kohaku, stepping away. _

_She forced a smiled at Kohaku, "It's ok Kohaku, it's just my dad…" she said trying to convince them both, unable to shake the feeling from her. _

Screaming, Rin awoke, covered in sweat and raw from her memories. She sighed raggedly, running a hand over her forehead. Back then, she couldn't identify the feeling but now, Rin identified the feeling as one of pervading doom.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Another taste into Rin's story, I'm sure by now, person's have began to piece Rin's story together…well that's great because I'm still trying too but at least I kinda have an idea where I'm going. **


	13. Chapter 13: Fatal

**Disclaimer: (Haven't used one of these in a while, anyways) I do not own Inuyasha nor the series. **

***SPOILER ALERT* This story will contain graphic sexual scenes and situations, I would not recommend it for children, however…if you've got to this far in the story…you should have honestly seen it coming. **

**SAVING ME **

**CHAPTER 13 – FATAL **

It was a scream which pierced the foggy haze of near intoxication, awaking Sesshomaru from slumber. It was strange, that his body immediately knew it belonged to Rin and vaulted into action, jumping out of bed and running to her room…for a woman he had not known a week properly. He slammed into the door, throwing it open yet the conscious thought to turn on the light never entered his mind. He ran to the dark figure on the bed, trying to feel her face, to ensure that she was safe.

She screamed and flailed against him, "Get away from me!"

He tried to calm her down, noticing that she was hysterically as though incredibly afraid.

"Rin, calm down, it's me Sesshomar-" he did get to finish as he felt a burning slide followed by intense pain in his shoulder. He released her and dropped to the ground in a sitting position, hearing her gasp as though reality had penetrated her sanity at least.

"Sesshomaru?" she gasped and switched on the light, as he fell back against the floor, weakened in a way he had never experience. He saw her lift her hands to her mouth, eyes widening as she looked at his shoulder and mustering his strength, he turned to see the dark handle of a blade protruding from his shoulder. He turned wide eyes towards Rin in disbelief.

She fell to her knees, fear and anguish apparent on her face. "I-I'm s-so…" it seemed as though she was going into shock. Sesshomaru groaned, biting back the pain, he knew he had to instruct her on what to do or she would probably leave him to bleed out in her shock. He reached up, grasping the hilt of the knife and pulling it from his body in a pained growl, arching from the ground in pain. Gasping, he turned to her as he used his good hand to cover the wound.

"Get a towel to stop the blood and call the ambulance. Now!" He instructed, and was relieved with the urgency with which she moved to perform the tasks. He heard her voice as she directed the ambulance to the hotel and room while she pressed the towel against his shoulder, along with his own hand.

"Please don't die…" he heard her whisper but the welcoming, painless darkness was such a sweet temptation away from the agony of living.

Pulse racing, Rin heard the sound of sirens as they neared. "I'm so sorry…forgive me!" she whispered and rose, and moving beneath the bed she grabbed the pillow case with what she had stored and ran from the apartment, praying that the paramedics would save him in time. Tears ran down her cheeks, it had probably all been just a misunderstanding she figured…but she had been so scared and he had just attacked her in the dark, much like an intruder. Rin sobbed, escaping down the Emergency exit as the Paramedics left the Elevator and ran to Sesshomaru's room.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HERE ON OUT, THIS STORY STARTS PICKING UP. THE EXPLANATIONS START AND SO DOES THE ACTION. Look out for chapters such as: Sesshomaru's Wife, BETRAYAL, HIM and SAVE YOU. **

**Thanks you guys for the Reviews, keep 'em coming so I can roll out all the chapter lol. **

**REVIEWS: **

**Jolie Luv: **lol I hope you aren't mad with this chapter, it can only get better though before it gets worse ^_-.

**Rorschach in Blue Jeans: ***I present you with chapter 13* lol.

**Delsan: **It's been soooooo long *hugs* missed your comments. I'm glad I got you enthralled lol, I will be revealing all the drama in the next few chapters. ^_^


	14. Chapter 14: Disappear

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha the series nor the characters. **

**SAVING ME **

**CHAPTER 14 – Disappear **

Sesshomaru forced open the heavy lids of his eyes and groaned at the brightness of the room. With the return of his consciousness, came a pain he had not missed as well as the memories of what had happened. He tried to sit up and moaned at the energy it took to do what was usually such a simple task.

"You're not supposed to be moving" came an all too familiar voice and Sesshomaru realized for the first time that he was not alone in the private Hospital room.

"When did you get here?" he asked his face expressionless.

"Three days ago." stated Inutaisho, watching his on through hooded eyes.

Sesshomaru frowned; _I've been asleep that long? _He thought to himself.

"Where's Rin?" he asked softly and his father took a seat before releasing a sigh. It seemed as though he was ten years older than the last time he had seen him, like a man carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"You mean the woman who called in the attack?" his father asked and Sesshomaru nodded.

"I don't know, when I arrived at the Hospital the Police questioned me of her however the Paramedics informed me you were alone when they arrived." said InuTaisho.

"Shit!" swore Sesshomaru and ran his good hand through his hair.

"Who is she?" his father asked and he ignored the question, his mind already contemplating how soon he would be released from the Hospital that he could find Rin. He sighed, the woman was such a pain, literally, yet he couldn't stop the protective feelings she evoked in him.

0000

Rin pulled the blanket closer around her, sniffing as the tears ran down her cheeks. In the three nights since she had left Sesshomaru, she had cried herself to sleep every night. She felt so guilty for doing what she had done and for leaving him as well…and to make matters worse, she missed him. It had been the second Homeless Shelter she'd journeyed to, she was surprised how easy it was to walk when she had food and water. She generally avoided Shelters however until she made it to the outskirts of town again. She had to avoid public places, especially with a face as recognizable as hers.

She'd do anything she could in order to keep this way away from _him. _

She shivered just thinking about _him_. Shaking her head, she told herself to think of something else, but the first thing that came to her mind was Sesshomaru and that brought another fresh wave of tears. She was really pathetic and weak, the most courageous thing she had done to date was to run and most persons wouldn't call that courageous at all.

She turned onto her back, she didn't know what to do anymore…all she knew was that she was beginning to feel unquestionably pregnant and her hormones were all over the place.

**Author's Note: Well I just finished trying to type up and review some chapters for upload. Hope you can forgive me for any grammatical error. Thanks for all the reviews peops, ^_^. Reviews are like wonderful Skittles candies after a long drought of no sweets (I cant live without sweets lol). So just imagine how great that is….**

**Well onto reviews lol: **

**Delsan 13: **^_^ I understand, I just missed you that's all lol. Well, I have effectively answered your questions with the chapters after this so just view them lol. Unless I have a problem with my net, Chapters 14-17 have been uploaded along with this one.

**ChouRan: **I'm sorry I didn't accurately explain, but the last couple a chapters from the time Sesshomaru's father called unto the time Rin stabbed Sesshomaru all happened in a few hour time period so by then his dad hadn't arrived yet. ^_^

**Tencharms: **^_^ I have put up four new chapters now lol.

**Ladyrouge214: ***Showers with hugs* Thank you for reviewing new reviewer! I'm very happy you like this story! And wow, you're Jamaican? That's awesome and lmao, I'm always get those stereotypical comments like "omg, you're Jamaican? You don't look/speak Jamaican." and I have to ask, "How does a Jamaican look/speak?" Every time I meet someone from another country my first question is, "Wow, what's your country like?" but no I get "Do you smoke weed?" -_- so I totally get what you go through. Anyways sorry for the rant lol. Hope to hear from you again ^_^

**Jolie Luv: *hands most loyal reviewer Award* **lol I'm sad to hear you don't like Rin. I'm sure after you understand everything Rin went through though, you will get why she is so skittish.


	15. Chapter 15: Determination

**SAVING ME **

**CHAPTER 15 – DETERMINATION **

Sesshomaru shrugged the jacket over his shoulders, ignoring the pain the flashed in his chest. It had already been a day since he'd awaken and already he was checking himself out, though the Hospital had demanded that he remain on three more days' bed rest. He clenched his jaw, constantly checking the door to see if a Nurse would enter. He put his hair in a messy ponytail and grabbed his wallet, looking down the hall to see if any of his nurses were coming. When he saw it was clear, he escaped down the corridor and into the Elevator, smirking as he left his "prison".

Sesshomaru took a taxi and headed back to his apartment. "Rin?" he called, searching the Condo but there was no sign of the girl, not even the clothes he had bought for her. He cursed, wondering if she ever thought about her baby when she made her crazy decisions. He grabbed his car keys before leaving the Apartment already making a mental checklist of all the places she could be. His first thought was to check the Parking lot beneath the Hotel where he had found her after her first escape but she wasn't there.

He found himself at a Homeless Shelter next and his heart raced when one of the Volunteers recalled seeing her from two nights before. Convinced he was onto something, he travelled to the two nearest Homeless Shelters within walking distance and met with the same results and thought, _she must be headed outside of town! _

Screeching away Sesshomaru thought of all the places Rin could be. She would have tried to keep a low profile; therefore she wouldn't be in the obvious places on the street. He took his car to a safe parking lot and locked it before starting his journey on foot. He groaned and leaned against the filthy wall of an alley as he felt a dizzy feeling engulf him. He shrugged it off, hoping he could find Rin.

He didn't know why he was so determined to find her…and save her, but he felt that if he didn't soon, she would forever get away from him. He didn't want to live a life where he was always wonder what happened to her. The thought of not knowing…of enduring something like that again was a fear unlike any he had ever known. It was enough to propel him into running again, taking the back alleys and shortcuts the average person would never use.

Thirty Minutes later, tired and perspiring with blood soaking the inside of his Shirt Sesshomaru stopped with his hand on his knee as he caught his breathe. He was about five miles away from his car and Rin was nowhere in sight. He released a jagged sigh, praying that he would find her…but the feeling of desolation crawled into his heart.

He moved on, refusing to give up until his body could no longer move on its own.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, another chapter up. I can warn you, that after these chapters that I'm putting there may be a one week pause. I have three finals next week (May 8-11****th****) so I'm going to study. ^_^**


	16. Chapter 16: Chance Meeting

**SAVING ME **

**CHAPTER 16 – CHANCE MEETING**

A scream caught his attention and his heart raced, hoping it was Rin; Sesshomaru followed the sound and found two thugs trying desperately to strip a woman behind a large garbage bin. Angry, Sesshomaru's foot connected with the face of the man trying to strip the girl while his fist connected in the jaw of the boy holding the girl. They couldn't be older than seventeen and it motivated him to use all his strength to deter them from ever trying to do such a thing to a woman ever again. He watched them run off, he cursed, feeling a steady flow of liquid run down his chest. He had pulled his stitches but ignoring the pain, he turned to the woman and froze. It was a young girl no more than fourteen and her face was covered in tears and bruises.

He extended a hand to help her to her feet and she hesitantly took it. He pulled off his Jacket and handed it to the girl. "T-thank y-you…" she sobbed and wiped away her cheeks, attempting to be brave.

"You're bleeding! Were you hurt?" she gasped and he shrugged it off.

"This is an old injury…where do you live?" he asked and the girl answered that she lived in a rundown building where homeless people often slept in groups. He followed the girl, intent on keeping her safe. It turned out her father was a freelance Construction worker who had fallen into debt when his wife had been diagnosed with Leukemia. They'd spent every dime they had to save the woman but she had died regardless and they'd had to leave their home to the bank to pay off debts. Her father was afraid he would lose her to the state and so they moved around a lot.

When they got to the building and her father saw the state of his daughter he immediately launched at Sesshomaru, until the girl explained to him what had happened.

"Thank You!" the man nearly sobbed as he hugged his daughter. He reached in his wallet and produced a card.

"Call this number, tell him Sesshomaru referred you. You can't keep your daughter in a place like this…another time…she may not be so lucky." He stated and the man nodded reluctantly.

"My name is Myoga Kazumi and this is my daughter, Kagome." Said the man and Sesshomaru nodded to the girl, looking around the space at the bodies which had all taken position on the floor.

"Have you seen anyone new? A girl…which pale skin and long brown hair…?" he asked feeling a renewed sense of hope. The girl, Kagome's face alighted.

"Do you mean Rin?" she asked and Sesshomaru's eyes widened, unconsciously clutching the shoulder of the girl.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

"S-she came here this afternoon, she was very ill too…and last I saw her…she was with old Kaede…" said the girl who pointed in the direction of a small zinc shack at the one corner in the large building. He hadn't even realized he had been running until he came to an abrupt halt at the front shack, its entrance covered by a dirty old sheet.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hope you enjoying the build up, Please Read and Review and tell me what you think ^_^.**


	17. Chapter 17: Protection

**SAVING ME **

**CHAPTER 17 - PROTECTION**

He parted it and saw a dirty old woman wiping sweat away from Rin's forehead. She seemed to be sleeping for her eyes were closed. Sesshomaru's heart raced and ignoring the old woman who was regarding him with apprehension he crawled into the space until he was kneeling above Rin.

"Rin…?" he whispered cupping her cheek and she blinked before opening her eyes and looking up at him. Her eyes brimmed with tears and she sat up, her mouth opening and closing as though she wanted to speak but didn't know what to say. Sighing in relief, he pulled her into his arms.

"You have to promise me, you won't run again!" he demanded in such a raw, frightened voice that shook her to the core. It was weird that she was so enveloped in his arms when they had met but days before…it was also weird that she didn't feel scared…but safe, as though at home. She wrapped her arms around him in return, crying as she whispered she was sorry over and over again until he pulled away from her, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Tell me. Look into my eyes and tell me you will never run from me again!" he demanded again. Rin shivered, her heart raced and she feared making such a promise. She couldn't remain in one place and she was afraid, afraid that she would bring him into the drama of her life.

But her heart…the part of her she thought that had been broken from the betrayal she had experienced seemed to open to this man, when she had thought she would never trust a man again.

"I promise." She whispered and though barely audible, he heard and he pulled her into his arms again.

When he pulled away, they crawled from the shack with Kaede behind them. "Thank you for taking care of her…" he said to the old woman and formally bowed as Rin did the same. He pulled out his wallet and offered her money but she politely refused. They stopped again at Kagome and Myoga, giving them his number before they left. They had to take a taxi back to where he had left the car, he was surprised to see how much ground he had covered in the short time.

"You're bleeding…" she whispered, looking at his shirt.

He smiled softly, grasping her hand in his as he pulled her to the car.

"You can be my nurse." He said and she blushed.

He felt like once again their unusual relationship had changed and he was glad. He was very happy he had found her. When they got to the car, he opened the door for her and she took her seat but he stood by the open door, looking down at her with a serious expression.

"I've decided to protect you Rin. So, you have to let me." He said and locked the door to her shocked expression.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well I can tell you guys from now, with the exception of the next few Angsty chapters, there will be some really cute, sweet ones. I think Rin and Sesshomaru deserve some happiness. **


	18. Chapter 18: Sesshomaru's Wife

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha nor its characters but I do own the plot to this story. **

**SAVING ME **

**CHAPTER 18 – Sesshomaru's Wife **

Kikyo Takahashi looked at her elegantly polished nails with disdain, even though she had done the manicure but three hours prior she was already displeased, even though there was nothing remotely wrong with the expensive service she had received. She rubbed her bulging stomach and sighed in disgust, she had never wanted to get pregnant, but Sesshomaru had demanded that she have the child, putting off radio therapy until after the birth. They had caught her leukemia in the early stages and she had already been four months pregnant at the time, after husband had demanded an heir from her threatening divorce, a thing she could not have afforded considering she had signed a prenuptial agreement. She also thought that this child would have its uses as well for she would receive a far larger settlement plus child support if he ever threatened divorce again she thought with a smirk.

The door to the apartment opened with a soft click and from her perch on the leather coach she looked up and her dark brown eyes met with striking green ones. She frowned, it had been three months since their last interlude, at that time she had been bordering on 'showing' where her pregnancy was concerned. She had ended the affair then and they had not spoken since, until he had called her suddenly, out of the blue and said they needed to speak least he called her husband. They had been lovers for over ten years, far longer than she had even known Sesshomaru. He was filthy rich too, however his money had not come from 'legal' means. Kikyo, in all her life, as the daughter of a prostitute had always wanted to be the respectable wife of a wealthy man; a woman who screamed class and as Sesshomaru's wife she had gotten that but she had never loved him.

"What do you want?" she asked the green eyed god that stood before her. She had never been able to resist his charm but now, he would have to be excluded from her life permanently; for her husband was beginning to catch on.

"Is the child mine?" he asked in a flat voice and she rose with a smirk on her lips while his eyes narrowed.

"No, there is not the slightest chance." She stated and watched his face as it morphed into anger and somehow, it brought a thrill to her and she laughed, hard and harsh as she had never laughed before until it was cut off by the force of his fingers wrapping themselves around her throat. She looked up at him with wide eyes before smiling, she knew he wouldn't kill her in this method…murder was too obvious for this man and she wait until he slowly released her, smiling.

"I knew you wouldn't kill a woman as open as this…" she stated with a cocky smile, rising to her feet and frowned as she noticed the smile creeping on her face.

"Your right!" he whispered and jumped atop her, forcing her mouth open and squeezing a liquid inside as she struggled.

"That's why I brought this, you deceitful bitch!" he swore and released her.

She was dead before he left the room…along with the premature babe from her womb.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for all the reviews, I really welcomed them…expected a little more but lol…I'm still very happy. Another spoiler, the story is almost at the middle. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**

_DIVINE INTERVENTION will be updated soon…after my exams though, the story is not a drabble thus the chapters are long and require editing which, I'm not going to do…it will be left to my prospective beta and that's the only reason I haven't updated it yet or published my 2 new one shots and me other drabble series__**. **_

**Reviews: **

**Tencharms**: Next chapter will be a Rin/Sesshomaru chappie but after that it's gonna be some more flash back.

**Delsan 13**: Thanks for the wishes, I need them lol. And yes I'd like to think Sesshomaru has started to develop some feelings for her…he just doesn't know what those feelings are yet lol.

_**Jolie Luv**_: I kinda envisioned Rin in this story as a person who isn't thinking logically because of her experiences. All she is trying to do is get away really and after the next few chapters, you will see why. ^_^

**Firefox Vixen**: Thank you for reviewing ^_^ I'm pleased to know you like the story. Lol.

**Ok my wonderful reviewers I have a favor to ask: **

**RIGHT NOW IN JAMAICA (my home), IT'S 11:00 pm May 5th, when you leave your reviews upon reading this chapter I want to know what time is it where you are at the moment you send your review. ^_^ it will be so cool…..**


	19. Chapter 19: New Beginning, Old Life

Before I start the story, I just need to say, I received some reviews from **SHY WINTHROPE**. *pause* (Intense tears of joy). For those of you who don't know Shy Winthrope, you should go do so immediately, one of my absolute favourite FANFIC writers. EVER. To hear her say, she likes this story is one of the best experiences. EVER. Thank you very much, I'm honoured, that was one of the best moments of my life. ^_^ Anyways, on to the story…..

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series Inuyasha. **

**SAVING ME **

**CHAPTER 19 – NEW BEGINNING, OLD LIFE**

Sesshomaru and Rin let themselves into the Apartment; both were exhausted physically and mentally.

"I will take a shower now." Said Sesshomaru and he dragged himself to his bathroom while Rin scanned the Condo. It had obviously been cleaned, for no traces remained on the night of the accident and for that she was very happy. She walked tiredly to her room and found some clean clothes she had left and went to take a shower, when she returned it was to find a bare-chested Sesshomaru at her door with a first aid kit in his hand. Rin blushed, she had never seen a semi-nude man before…she had also never kissed a man and for a brief moment, she wondered what it would feel like to kiss Sesshomaru. She flushed deeper and shook her head to clear away all the bad thoughts. She indicated for him to lie on her bed and immediately went to work at tightening the stitches and cleaning the wound she had made.

When she was finished, Sesshomaru left the room with a soft smile, he was exhausted and sleep enveloped him in its arms the moment his head touched the pillow and for the first in a long time, Sesshomaru's dreams drifted to Kikyo, his wife.

Kikyo had had a rough life when Sesshomaru had met her. She had been a Temp working for his father's company and her calm beauty had instantaneously drawn his gaze. He had never met anyone so like him, so collected and driven. They had dated for a mere three months before he had proposed to her, convinced that she had been THE ONE.

_Sesshomaru's head lay in the middle of his wife's back, his fingers slowing tracing thin scars around her wrists and the curve of her hips. _

"_What happened?" he asked and she straightened, refusing to look at him before she spoke. _

"_The scars of survival…what I endured at the hands of my mother's lover…" she whispered and he squelched the anger that threatened to overwhelm him. Sometimes he wished he had been able to protect Kikyo for maybe she would have been different, for after their marriage, he had start to know her truly and she had not been as loyal as she had appeared. _

_He remembered when he had received the call from the Police department, informing him of his wife's murder. He had been stunned, his first thought being that it had to be the man she had been cheating on him with but then he recalled his child…and he went to see her body. The crime scene investigation had told him the child's body would was not found, even though it had been cut from Kikyo's body, it was dead somewhere. They had assured him the poison in her system would have killed it as well as the fact that she had barely entered her third trimester for premature babies needed immediate medical aid. _

_He had told people the cancer had killed her along with the child, unwilling to deal with the skeptical looks that would given at hearing his wife had been murdered. _

Sesshomaru jumped from his sleep with sweat coating his body; he may have fallen out of love with Kikyo at the time of her death but he had wanted the child. It had been his greatest failure as a man to not protect Kikyo and his unborn child and he vowed that he would protect Rin, with his life…

0000

Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers *BIG HUGS* now on the reviews…

**Jolie Luv: **^_^ I have updated for you dearest.

**Kirenuchiha 1: Thank you so much for reviewing. **I can safely say after writing the story outline that ***SPOILER ALERT* **no, Naraku is not the murderer but he is in the story.

**ChouRan: **You are extremely smart…already you picked up on that huh? Lol. *Shhhhh* don't tell anyone, the story is just about to start…^_^

**Delsan: Naraku **did not kill Kikyo, no he didn't and yeh you can see, Sesshomaru does know that Kikyo was murdered. ^_^ keeping reading and reviewing dear, a lot of shit about to hit the fan!

**Tencharms: *teary eyed* **thank you so much!

**Smalltea: **Don't worry about Rin hun, you know I always think of a happy ending.

**Shy Winthrope: **So happy you reviewed, I have updated. *Hands chapter* please share with Jolie Luv lol. I read your pm, *more tears* I swear, I'm deading, **DEADING (**patois/Jamaican talk**) wid joy. **I love your work so much…I'm still stunned you like mine…cause I think your soooo up there. ^_^

**Well, this as well as the next chapter will be a bit simple but they do play pivotal roles, after chapter 20 you can expect Betrayal part 1: Rin's story. Yes, the big reveal is almost here. **

I wrote the story outline? Who wants to know how many chapters are expected in this story? ^_^ I can tell you…

**Thanks everyone for the times and locations. It was really awesome, like for example Smalltea, I got your review at 8:40 am the moment you sent it which had been 10:40 pm. I said what? American time is only an hour earlier than mine so I did most in my head it was still cool though. ^_^ technology is a beautiful thing. **

**Please read and Review. **


	20. Chapter 20: Ultrasound parts 1 & 2

**SAVING ME**

**CHAPTER 20 - ULTRASOUND**

Sesshomaru woke with a groan, yawning and coming awake to a peacefulness he had not experienced in a long time. He flexed his shoulder, he was almost completely healed now only a thin line which formed a scar remained of his injury and in the three weeks since it had happened and he and Rin had grown a lot closer. She wasn't nearly as scared anymore, they talked sometimes. About her dreams and her likes, but she hadn't yet revealed the cause of her situation. Sesshomaru rose from bed and went to freshen up in the bathroom before moving to the kitchen. It seemed Rin had not very long risen as well for breakfast had just begun and she was still dressed in her sleepwear of shorts, socks and a t-shirt.

Rin had gained quite a bit of weight now; she was now a little over three months pregnant and was entering her second trimester of pregnancy. They had both returned to the hospital where they had been referred to an Obstetrician/Gynecologist. Today was her first visit but he could tell there would no longer be any problems. Rin was practically glowing, she was smiling and her stomach was no longer flat but a small, gently rounded mound.

"Morning" she murmured, still in a sleepy daze and he chuckled wondering how she could still cook when she wasn't even truly awake yet. She scrambled some eggs with bacon and toast, and placed two plates on the table before taking a seat. Sesshomaru made her a cup of chamomile tea, over the last two weeks, her morning sickness had worsened and they found tea calmed her stomach. He watched in disgust as she layered her eggs with mustard, ketchup and chocolate syrup and he had to wonder how babies were born healthy when pregnant women had such weird cravings.

"Are you ready?" he asked, finishing his breakfast and she looked up from hers, blushing and looking away as their eyes met which made him frown.

"Yes…I never saw the first ultrasound so I'm really excited." She said softly and he nodded, his mind still wondering why she couldn't look him in the eye. _Was there something on my face?_ He thought, watching as she left the table and went to her room. He rose and washed the dishes, another unspoken agreement between the two. Whenever Rin cooked Sesshomaru had to do the dishes, not that he minded. He'd been cleaning up his messes too, he didn't want Rin to do too much work…she was pregnant after all.

An hour later the duo was strolling into the private practice of the Dr. Kagura Onigumo, Rin's OB/GYN. She operated based on appointments as she was the best in the area. Sesshomaru snorted at the price she quoted when he'd called, he'd spent triple that amount during Kikyo's pregnancy…but then, he'd flown in World-renowned OB/GYN's from America and Germany…nothing had been too good for his child. They entered the Exam room and immediately Sesshomaru disliked the Doctor, whose first action was to leer at him and ignore Rin.

When she finally noticed Rin, she asked her to climb atop the Exam table. Having had Rin's file transferred from the Hospital, she already had much of what she needed. Rin lifted her top, a cute floral maternal top that looked more like a dress, which Sesshomaru had purchased for her.

"What we are going to do now, is perform the an external Ultrasound, it's the traditional Ultrasound, where all I do is smear some of this…" said Kagura, holding up a small bottle of gel, "…on your stomach then, I will use this transducer probe to gently run over your abdomen so we can see the baby." She stated, indicating to a small handled device. Rin nodded and Sesshomaru took a seat by her side.

"Do you want me to go?" he asked Rin softly and she shook her head, and grasped his hand in hers, turning her face to look as the Dr. Onigumo began the Ultrasound. For a moment there was silence, and then the room was suffused with the sound of a rapidly beating drum and a squelching sound as though someone was walking in soggy boats. Both eyes turned to look at the monitor, widening when they say the black and white image of the baby. Rin's eyes filled with tears, that moment consolidating in her heart and soul that the baby was real; there was a living creature inside her…apart of her. Her baby.

Sesshomaru felt as though his heart would melt. He had never found time to accompany Kikyo on her Ultrasound visits and he surely regretted it for it was such a beautiful experience.

"In about six weeks you can return here and I can tell you the baby's gender…if you'd like." They heard the Doctor say but they were too caught up in witnessing the miracle of the baby inside Rin.

"I'm ready to go now." Said Rin suddenly and the Doctor and Sesshomaru frowned.

"Rin?" he questioned as she sat up and wiped of the liquid with a piece of paper towel the Doctor offered, tears brimming in her eyes. She jumped from the table and ran out, as Sesshomaru left a cheque with the Doctor running to find Rin. She was standing outside, arms wrapped around herself.

"Are you so afraid of me Rin? Why are you always running?" he asked her in a pained voice.

"I'm not. I trust you Sesshomaru." She admitted and his eyes widened.

"I didn't think I would be able to trust any man after what happened…but I trust you, that's why I need to tell who I am and what happened to me. I don't want you to get hurt by this…" she whispered and he nodded once, taking her hand in his he led her to the car.

Neither pair noticed the heavily tinted windows of a car that drove past them, slowly, turning down the street and later following them to the Hotel.

Inside the Medical Practice, Dr. Onigumo held a phone to her ear, "I think I found her." She whispered.

0000

**A/N: This is ULTRASOUND prt. 1 and 2. I couldn't bother to separate it, its double the length of the regular chapter. Anyways, Next Chapter is Part 1 of Betrayal, hope you all ready for it but before I do that let me say this: **

**The following chapters will contain some graphic and violent scenes and themes which some readers may not want to endure. I recommend that you skip the chapters betrayal, but then you will miss rin's story. Sorry. MATURE THEMES AHEAD, BE WARNED. Also, this story will be changed to Romance/ANGST and not Romance/Hurt/Comfort. **


	21. Chapter 21:Betrayal part 1

**SAVING ME **

**CHAPTER 21 – BETRAYAL (part 1)**

_Rin peered out the window of the car with building trepidation. It was catapulted by the deafening silence in the car as well as the ominous atmosphere; Rin began to tremble with fear. She twisted in the seat, constrained by her seat belt and looked towards her father._

"_Dad, where are we going? I don't know this side of Town…" she whispered but he did not look towards her or even try to comfort her…then again he had never really been the type, but he was still her father yet he continued to look straight ahead even while he responded._

"_I just have something to drop off Rin" he said in a monotonous tone with an emotionless expression that made her heart race even faster, but she could…would not believe that her father would ever endanger her. _

_The car pulled up to what seemed to be a traditional Japanese Restaurant and Rin, by request of her father, alighted from the car. _

_Two men opened the Giant red gates at the entrance to the Restaurant and looked towards Rin's father with a knowing, cocky look. _

"_What took you so long Naraku? You know he doesn't like to wait!" said one man and in the stunned moment that Rin accepted these men had been dishonourable enough to call her father without an honorary suffix they had moved around to Rin's side of the car. It was only a mere moment before they were upon her, locking her wrists and legs in strong holds whilst she writhed and screamed for her father, begging him to help her whilst he merely looked at the ground. Shocked beyond all belief, Rin could only stare in horror as realization dawned upon her with the next chilling freeze of his words. _

"_Just return her alive…or my wife will never survive." He stated before he turned his back to her and drove away amidst the chuckle of the men who held her capture. _

_Rin screamed and fought, tears streaming down her face but she was seventeen years old, five feet two and weighing a meager one hundred pounds, what was she against two fully grown men. _

_They threw her into a dark room, laughing as she pounded at the door, begging for her release not noting the danger she faced in the room as she was not alone. When she finally turned, it was to see the glow of a Cigar from the shadows and she gasped, realizing there was a man sitting within a chair. He leaned forward and cold green eyes locked upon her…_

Rin sobbed, covering her face with both hands as she became overwhelmed with the memory of her experience.

Sesshomaru moved to touch her shoulder and she flinched away from him, looking at him with eyes red from crying.

"You don't have to finish…I understand." He said softly and frowned when she released a bitter laugh.

"You can't begin to understand Sesshomaru…my father sold me…to a monster" she whispered and slowly began to remove her clothes and what he saw, stunned him.

0000

**Thank you guys for all the reviews everyone, I really appreciate them. I did my final exam so you guys can expect a lot more chapters of SAVING ME on a daily basis or even more than that. ^_^**

**Ladyrouge214: **O yea, all hell is going to break lose. Lol.

**Delsan 13: **It's here…yes it is. By later today I hope to upload the next two chapters that reveals the crux of the story. Lol, you're wait is over.

**Jolie Luv: **^_^ always happy hear from you dear. Yup, all the graphic scenes are upon us, I just hope I won't be hated afterwards.

**Shy Winthrope: **It's always a wonderful pleasure to hear from you. You're poor hubby lol, got a complex with a anime character? You must really show sessh some loving infront of him, lol. Girrrrrl, I just watched THE AVENGERS, literally. It ended at 11:30 and it was sooooooooo worth it, it was so funny! I just about peed my shorts laughing during the final scenes. ^_^

**Well everyone, please read and review ^_^ until next time. **


	22. Chapter 22: Understanding

**WARNING: This chapter contains graphic themes and inferences, such as rape, and torture. It is not recommended for children. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha the series nor its characters. **

**SAVING ME **

**CHAPTER 22 – UNDERSTANDING **

"_You don't have to finish…I understand." He said softly and frowned when she released a bitter laugh. _

"_You can't begin to understand Sesshomaru…my father sold me…to a monster" she whispered and slowly began to remove her clothes and what he saw, stunned him. _

Rin removed her blouse without any feeling of embarrassment, but that of shame and pain of the memories. She knew Sesshomaru had never truly seen her body for when she had been sick, he had changed her clothes in the dark and now she could see the emotion on his face as he grappled with what he was seeing.

Across her back and thighs were thin scars, numerous and plentiful, some as thin and long as the others were short and wide. Some looked as though they were still healing and were a bit pink. Then there were some that were small and round, coarse as though ugly warts. And then she turned her hips to the right and what he saw made him blanched and seethe with anger, burned into her skin was the word "MINE". His nostrils flared with anger and his fists clenched at what she must have endured.

Their eyes locked, his brilliant gold burning with anger and hers a soft brown and red from crying. She took a deep breath and wiped away her tears before she continued again.

"He told me that, he like girls who were from wealthy families. Girl's who were happy and pleased with their lives, he said…he didn't get girls like that much…but when he did, he liked to…_break_…them. He was extremely happy when he realized it was my first time with a man…" she whispered with her voice breaking.

_Rin shivered as he switched on a lamp, illuminating the room and rose, menacingly walking towards her. He exhaled a puff of smoke and smirked, and began to remove his jacket. _

"_Don't you want to beg me?" he asked in a cold, spine-chilling voice and she bit her lip, it would do her no good, she knew and tears came to her eyes. She closed her eyes and began to pray, hearing the rustling of his clothes as they were shed. _

_In the next moment her neck was grabbed and she was slammed face down against a desk. She cried out at the pain and sobbed as her uniform skirt was shoved from her legs, exposing her body. Rin bit her lips and shot her eyes, feeling as her blouse was shoved up as well. She prayed hoping it was all a dream, yet knowing it was not as her panty was crudely shoved down her leg. Rin struggled, but the hold against her neck merely tightened and she realized then, how truly weak she was and she started to cry harder, telling herself it was only a dream and trying to hide in a place deep in her mind but he seemed to have read her as though a book because an intense pain lanced in her back, which had her arching and screaming out. _

_He chuckled as he removed the cigar from between her shoulders and leaned close to her ears to whisper, "You will not escape this night…I will ensure you feel every pain at its greatest intensity, every thrust of my hips, every cut from my knife and when I am done…I will own you!" _

**A/N: Well, poor Rin…I hope now people will begin to see just why she is always running, she's so afraid. She has been betrayed by her father, one of the only men she trusts. The next chapter will be the concluding chapter of Rin's suffering, Betrayal 2 which, names the father of rin's baby. **

**Reviews: **

**Chouran: **I'm sorry I had to draw out the story; sometimes what I want to say just doesn't fit into the 500 word limit I had placed upon myself. However final chapter will be it, I promise. ^_^ and thanks for the reviews, keep them coming, makes me so happy.

**Please read and review. ^_^ It motivates me to put out the chapters faster….and trust me there are a bit of chapters still left to go….**

**Until next time. **


	23. Chapter 23: Betrayal part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. **

**Honestly, I was waiting to see if I could get to 80 reviews before I posted this chapter but I don't think that will happen and I really want to get this chapter on, cause I promised I would release a chapter a day. Anyways, we are officially half way into the story…yes, there are that many chapters left and yes, there are even more shocking, sweet and dramatic than the first half. **

**HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY TO ALL THE MOM'S OF FANFICTION, like SHY WINTHROPE, I wish you all the best, continue to be wonderful mothers, guiders, protectors…mothers are irreplaceable in a child's life…and as a child of a single mother, I appreciate my mother's love and kindness even more. Even if it's not mother's day where you live, show your mom some love and if you don't live with your mom or your mom has sadly passed on, show your guardian some love and say a prayer for your mom…I'm sure she will hear it. ^_^ Unto the story…**

**SAVING ME **

**CHAPTER 23: BETRAYAL part 2**

Rin ceased her speech again, taking deep breaths, trying to prevent herself from herself from hyperventilating. Sesshomaru moved to embraced her but she shivered, stepping away from him and he acquiesced, maybe it was not best while she was enduring such memories.

"The pain…was unbearable…" she whispered in a choked voice, tears wetting her cheeks.

"I prayed to God…and begged for a savior…and I asked what I had done…to deserve such a punishment…" she sobbed and it tore Sesshomaru's heart apart. He was split between intense hatred for the one who had done such atrocities to her and grief over what she had endured, he felt like crying.

"After he had done, burning these into my skin…it had already been a day. His men came to call him, I found out later that my father had taken my mother out to a Spa Retreat; he had told her that I was staying with Kohaku, my best friend. When they got home, I had already been returned to my bed. I couldn't walk…mom thought I had a bad period…my fath…Naraku, he didn't even look at me." She said in a flat emotionless voice.

"I came so close to telling mom but in the end, she was so weak…so attached to dad, I figured she wouldn't believe me and nothing could be done. But Kohaku knew immediately, I didn't want to touch him…or talk to him." She revealed but in the end she had eventually broken down and told him.

"The day I discovered I was pregnant…I told Kohaku…he was livid, he cried…he…tried to find _him_!" sobbed Rin and Sesshomaru could see the look of regret that crossed Sesshomaru's face. He could already tell that Sesshomaru knew without being told what had happened to Kohaku.

"They threw the remains of his body…in front of his house…but Kohaku had told them…him, that I was pregnant. I heard his men talking to my…Naraku, that he would take me that very night…I dropped my school bag and I ran, I just…" she finished and he nodded his understanding, watching as she wrapped her arm around herself.

"I can't get the vision of his green eyes in the darkness, out of my mind…" she whispered and Sesshomaru frowned. Green eyes was not such a common feature.

"Rin…what is the name of the man who did this to you?" he asked and she shivered.

"His name…was Koga Ookami…"

Sesshomaru froze and silence threatened the space.

"Ookami?" he repeated, anger engulfing him, as he grasped her shoulders. The name had brought warning bells ringing in his head. Rin nodded, shocked at his sudden turn of behavior. Suddenly, the loud bang of the door being kicked open and the alarm system screeching, had the two breaking apart and looking towards the door.

Rin's heart stalled, as she saw the familiar faces of Ginta and Hakkaku, Koga's favored followers, smirking as they leveled guns upon them.

**A/N: Cliffhanger, O how I truly missed you. Thanks for the reviews, please continue to do so…^_^ I would love to get to 85 reviews before I put up chapter 24…**

**Reviews: **

**Delsan 13: **lol I'm glad I continue to shock you, please keep calm though because there is much still to come, I would hate to give you a heart attack lol. Thanks for reviewing ^_^

**Chouran: **yes, this guy, sickens me…I can't believe I concoct such evil characters…it's a sad fact that they actually exist in the real world. But don't worry, in the end…you reap what you sow. ^_^

**Tencharms: **Sorry for the intensity, even though, I omitted the actually scene where Rin was raped. I felt after writing it that it was a bit too graphic, I didn't want anyone to cry. *sad face*

**Rorschach in Blue Jeans: **Thank you for reviewing again ^_^ I am very pleased. I'm glad I have kept you interested this far. Hope to read what you think about this chapter and the story as it process, Nuff love. ^_^

**Jolie Luv, *teary eyed* I miss you. **

**Be sure to read and review you guys. ^_^ I check for them like every ten minutes lol. *embarrassed face*. **


	24. Chapter 24: Attack

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters, but this plot is totally from my twisted imagination. ^_^ **

**SAVING ME **

**CHAPTER 24 – ATTACK **

Rin gasped, taking a step back as the two men stepped into the Apartment and closed the door behind them, smirks upon their faces. Sesshomaru's face remained expressionless, but if one could see his aura they would see he was shrouded in darkness, a darkness promising death. The men walked towards them, and he had to wonder how they were even allowed inside the Hotel and on their floor. It was then he noted the blood covering one man's hand and the Bell-boy uniform worn by the other.

"Koga's been looking for you…" chuckled one man with a raspy voice and Sesshomaru saw Rin shiver and turned to run to the bedroom.

"Rin!" he called out but the man who had spoken had already run after her while the other had advanced upon him. Rin screamed as the man grabbed her by the hair and Sesshomaru made to move towards them, but a painful hit across the jaw line had him tilting backwards precariously. He turned glacial gold eyes to the man who had hit him, smirking as the man took a step back before leveling his gun upon him. Rin screamed again, and Sesshomaru turned in time to see the other man slap her across the face with the gun. It broke all the restraint he'd been using to access the situation before he attacked.

Snarling, his leg whipped out and kicked the gun from the man's hand, who gasped and looked up in an attempt to catch the weapon. Sesshomaru seized the opportunity to pull the man into his body, locking his arm around his shoulder and drawing him in front of him as his shield as the other man unloaded his pistol. The man in his hold jerked with each bullet, but Sesshomaru didn't care. He reached up his arm and caught the gun, and as the man reeled, realizing he had shot his partner Sesshomaru unclipped the safety and made three shots. It happened in a mere ten seconds, but two men were dead.

He released the other man as the one before him fell. He threw down the gun and moved to Rin's side, she had a small wound to her forehead and from all indication was unconscious. He cursed at his failure to protect her and rose, quickly. Moving to the bedroom, Sesshomaru knew he would not have enough time, if Koga Ookami was out to get Rin he would do all in his power to protect her and it was obvious his Apartment was not such a place.

Grabbing a bag, Sesshomaru stuffed a few of Rin's clothes within as well as his own and moved towards Rin, lifting her into his arms and escaping down the stairs before they could be seen. He carried the girl, trying to avoid people and cameras to the parking lot, down thirty storey's worth of stairs. His arms burned and he was sweating profusely, as he made it to the car and unlocked the door, lowering Rin gently into the seat.

0000

**A/N: Sesshomaru has decided to take Rin on the run. **

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS GUYS, I am so happy…..I feel that I will be able to make it to my first 100 hundred reviews…..^_^ *so excited***

**Reviews: **

**ChouRan: **Thanks for reviewing as always *big hug* really appreciate it. Anyways, as you can see Sesshomaru is a lot more dangerous than he appears. *evil smile* oh it will definitely come to much more use in future chapters lol.

**Shy Winthrope: *Big Hug* **Thanks for the reviews dear, I'm glad you got to celebrate Mother's day. ^_^ Well, the story is that Rin's father actually spent out all his wife's money and sold his daughter to get money so his wife who was the heiress didn't find out, there will later be a chapter to address that but I don't really think it's all that important because Rin's mom talked about it in chapter 7. ***pokes* **"Stop playing possum!" lol. I swear, you're just like me! Lol. And no worries, by the end of today i will have posted 2 more chapters. Hope that makes you happy *evil smile* (None of these chapters have anything to do with Rin and Sesshomaru *muhuhahahahaha*)

**Delsan 13: ^_^ **I don't want you to go crazy, I swear lol. *winks* I just have a lot of explaining to do before I get to those things we have spoken of. Shocking things. Lol. Thanks for reviewing love, I will try to keep the story going just the way you like it…lol.

**Jolie Luv: *SUPER CARE-BARE HUG* lol. ***Gasp* Wedding? CONGRATULATIONS! I wish you a wonderful marriage, peace, prosperity, happiness, longevity and endless love. I completely understand how stressful planning a wedding can be, and yes, at the time I got the review it was Sunday night…I think it was around 11:00 pm or something lol. I promise to tie up all my loose ends for this story lol, Next chapter is: THE SEARCH and we see Inuyasha, InuTaisho as well as Rin's family again. ^_^ once again, Congrats dear. I will totally dedicate a super lovey dovey chapter to you *covers mouth* I have said too much…*skips away like a mad person* lol

**Ladyrouge214: **Thanks for reviewing again! *joker face* lol. Truthfully, this little drama is really just the catalyst for Sesshomaru and Rin to get closer for me…they have to start somewhere right? And the climax to the story is rapidly approaching lol. ^_^

**Thanks to everyone who got me to 85 reviews ^_^. **

**Next chapter: The Search, a deviation from Rin and Sesshomaru. But don't worry, they will return soon enough. Along with those sweet chapters I promised…I like to be a lady of my word. **

**Until next time…**


	25. Chapter 25: The Search

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**SAVING ME**

**CHAPTER 25 – The Search**

Kagome stared out at the pavement with a sigh, her father was speaking to the person referred to him by Sesshomaru. She couldn't believe he had been serious, they would have a home and her father would have a job. She smiled, thanking God for their change in fate, for bringing Sesshomaru into their lives, even for a short time.

Suddenly the screech of a car had her looking up to see a Silver Ferrari parking. She gasped as the most beautiful man she had ever seen emerged…she blushed, men were not supposed to be beautiful but this man was to her. He had long silver hair plaited down his back that fell to his hips and wore a well-fitted black suit and tie with a red shirt and sunglasses that made scream wealth and class and not just looks. Kagome wondered if he was somehow related to Sesshomaru for hair of such a colour was very unusual.

He removed his glasses as he walked to the front of the building, pausing as he came upon the girl sitting on the column by the sidewalk. His gold eyes locked with wide blue ones, each assessing the other in ways they knew they should not. He was a man of twenty-five and from what he could see, she was not yet sixteen.

She gave him a weary smile and he flushed, "Hello, I'm kagome…" she whispered and he cleared his throat and loosened his tie.

"I'm Inuyasha Takahashi…what are you doing here?" he asked, referring to her seat on the wall and she blushed.

"Waiting." She answered then tilted her head as she looked up at him, "Are you by any chance related to Sesshomaru?" she asked and noted the widening of the man's eyes.

"How do you know Sesshomaru?" he asked and she frowned at him, who answers a question with another? Kagome wondered and pouted at the man, who flushed.

"Yea-yea the asshole is my brother. Now tell me how you know him!" said Inuyasha and Kagome became ruffled.

"You take that back, Sesshomaru is a great man!" she swore and Inuyasha took a step back. Were they talking about the same person? He wondered.

0000

InuTaisho drummed his finger on his desk waiting for the call. He looked at the file on his desk. It had been an easy to task to find out that days before his son had been wounded a woman named Rin had been admitted to the same Hospital by his son. He frowned, he had asked his secretary to get a hold of Sango Tajiiya, the owner Private Investigation Agency which had a contract with their company. She was skilled at her job and produced results quickly.

The phone rang and he picked it up on the first ring. "Takahashi…" he answered, waiting for the response.

"I compared the file you gave me…turns out she is being searched for another member of the company." Sango revealed and InuTaisho's eyes widened.

"Who?" he demanded even more curious about the young woman named Rin than ever before.

"Hajime Souto." Said Sango and InuTaisho reeled. What could this girl have in common with his partner and his son?

0000

**A/N: After playing with the idea, I kinda liked it: that of a Inuyasha, Kagome side story going on, even though he's quite a bit older and she's still in high school but he still not as old as he was in the Manga/Series. **

**Reviews: **

**Shy Winthrope**: awwwwwwww *big hug* thanks dear. You know, I'm really happy with my reviewers I just wish that I got as much reviews as I get favourite story, I'd like to hear what those people think if it's even a constructive critique you know? I'm sorry I haven't mentioned his age yet, that's really because a chapter is coming up when he opens up to Rin a bit as they come closer. Lol, you better not let your hubby see all these little stuff you saying lol lest he get even more jealous. I'm really sorry to hear about your mom, I know that must have been awful…I can't even pretend to understand but I do know a bit of how that feels like. 2 years ago they found cancerous cells in my mom's throat; she was in the initial stages of cancer so they did an operation, now it seems it may not have been successful. I'm really praying, maybe it's something else cause my mom has really been fighting. I can't imagine a life without her…it's hard to think that one day I may never be able to hug my mom, it's inevitable yes but God its heart-wrenching, just thinking that I can sympathize but to have lived through it…I'm really sorry and proud because you're still living and finding joy and life, and proving to her she was a great remodel by being a great mom *big hug*. I'm glad you enjoyed the other chapter and thank you for the compliments, *blushes* I will try to kept the chapters in such a way that you love them. One more chapter by tonight, I promise. ^_^

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW ^_^ I'd love to hear how you think the story is going and your thoughts about what you think will happen. **


	26. Chapter 26: Escape

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor its characters. **

**SAVING ME **

**CHAPTER 26: ESCAPE **

Rin moaned as she came to consciousness. She blinked a few times, bringing a heavy hand to the pain at her brow. She squinted against the sun in her eyes and groaned as they refocused. Confused, Rin looked around to see she was in Sesshomaru's car. In the back seat was a stuffed bag and some papers but she was alone. She looked around through the windows and a glint of silver in the sunlight caught her gaze, she frowned. Sesshomaru had his back to her; he was at an ATM machine with his silver hair in a messy ponytail and clad in a brown leather jacket and jeans. He turned towards the car and their gazes locked, a moment later he was walking towards them with a wad of cash in his hand.

"What happened?" she asked as he entered the car, stuffing the money into the bag in the back seat.

"I took care of them." He said simply and Rin's eyes widened her heart racing. What kind of a man was he that he could 'take care of' two armed men?

"W-what do you mean take care of them?" she asked with a hitch in her voice and he turned towards her, leveling cold, golden eyes upon her.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked in a flat, emotionless voice she had never heard from him before…it sent shivers down her spine and she tampered down the sudden urge to run away.

"Where are we going?" she asked softly, he turned the car and started it, before he answered.

"Somewhere safe…where he won't find you…" he said and she gasped, feeling an unexpected emotion: hope, surging through her system. Sesshomaru had been true to his word, he had proven she could trust him…he had protected her.

"Ok…" she whispered softly and settled back into the seat, she wouldn't ask him any more. She closed her eyes and drifted back into the darkness of sleep. When she woke next, it was evening and they were on a train. Rin raised her head from Sesshomaru's shoulder and looked up to see gold eyes were looking down on her.

"You're finally awake…" he said softly, dropping a bento box in her lap. "You need to eat…the baby can't feed itself you know…" he said and she blushed.

"Sesshomaru…where are we going?" she whispered and his gazed softened, she looked so innocent and young, fresh from sleep and vulnerable as she looked up at him.

"My Country house. It was a gift from my mother before she died…no one knows of it." He answered and she seemed appeased, sitting back to partake in the meal he had provided. Much later, they stopped off at the nearest Train station. They would take another train and then a bus before coming to a small town.

"We have to walk from here…" as they travelled up a hill on a small dirt path through the bushes a good distance from the village.

"The land is private, no one comes here…but the Villagers know me…I come here every few months." Sesshomaru revealed. He had pulled out a lamp from somewhere and they journeyed through the darkness, listening to the peaceful quiet of the country, bereft of noises except those of the crickets and frogs.

When they seemed to have been walking for an hour or so they emerged from the bushes into a clearing to a Genkan type house. Rin could not see it clearly but Sesshomaru pulled her along.

"It will need some work…but this shall be our home now…" he said and he eyes widened.

_Home? _

**A/N: I went over the word limit a little, o well. Well, there you have it, the final chapter for the night. Today marks one whole month that SAVING ME has been up on fanfiction, yup, 26 chapters in 30 days, pretty good if I do say so myself. ^_^ thanks for all the reviews and support everyone. **

**REVIEWS: **

**Ladyrouge214: ^_^ **please don't drop of the edge of your seat lol (joking). I give you a change to calm your racing pulse…well that is if you don't get excited over lovey-dovey stuff lol, enjoy the break though, it does not last long. Thanks for reviewing, it was wholeheartedly appreciated.

**DoggyBoyLover98**: Thank you much for reviewing. *Joker face* I'm happy lol. *covers face* no they are not demons but I just couldn't get rid of the features, just like in my last story I intend to explain it as a deformity within their family. My next story though, they will definitely be demons ^_^.

**Shy Winthrophe: ^_^ **I'm glad you likedthe previous chapter, even though it was just a "filler chapter" lol. Glad you love the Kagome/Inuyasha side-story, when I looked at them though, I just saw a situation similar to RIN/SESS from My WIFE IS IN HIGH SCHOOL. Lol. I had thought to introduce Koga into the story soon, but he comes with so much drama I don't want any negativity for Rin and Sessh…just for a few chapters. The hug came all the way there? AWESOMEEEEEEEE lol. Honestly the only sound I hear outside is Dogs barking lol, and you totally get how I feel with the reviews but I'm happy. I'm get close to that first 100…. ^_^.

Thank you, I really appreciate that prayer. I try to thank God every day, because God is always there for me, guiding me and protecting me. I been through so much already, I'm happy I got to this point.

*sweats profusely and adjusts collar* no pressure…0.o lol. Many hugs and kisses dear, and keep up the good writing as well, I am hooked on FORGET ME NOT you know! Lol.

**Chouran: **I'm glad I made you happy today. Lol, trust me you don't know the half of it, that was just a moderately angry Sesshomaru. *happy face* I shall do my best and no worries, you don't have to wait long. They come really soon…

**REMEMBER to REVIEW after you read…to read without reviewing is like using the bathroom without wiping, flushing or washing your hands. Lol. **

**Until next time ^_^ **


	27. Chapter 27: Koga

**SAVING ME **

**CHAPTER 27 – KOGA **

Koga Ookamji sat with his legs atop the desk in his office, his bright green eyes scanning the pages of a Police report detailing the death of two of his best men. Anyone who knew him could tell that his silence was much more deadly than the shouting of his words.

_Sesshomaru Takahashi? _He mused, the edges of his lips tilting in a rare yet sadistic smile.

"My, what a small world…" he mused. What a trick of fate that the hands which possessed the woman who bore his first child, who the man for whom Koga had stripped brutally a wife and a child. Thinking over the development, Koga released a short bark of laughter then a chuckle then he laughed long and hard, a sound of a depraved mind.

A whimpering in the corner of the room had him becoming silent and he growled, clenching his jaw at the dirty dog. He had no idea why he chose to keep it, yet no matter what he did to it and he had done much, it refused to die or even run away, though maybe it was too dumb to run away. Smirking, he flung a flask of Whiskey which splattered into shards of liquid sending it running away, howling in pain whilst Koga's eyes took on a faraway look.

He remembered Kikyo…he had loved her. She had been the daughter of a prostitute his father had visited regularly. Kikyo had always had great ambitions, always attempting to run away from her past. He's been thirteen the first time he saw her, she'd been nine and he'd loved her immediately, he sullen personality, her beauty…everything. Four years later, she would be the victim of his father's sick perversion. He'd killed his own father for her and they had started a relationship, she a girl of thirteen and him a man of seventeen. But as time had passed, he'd learnt to love the life of a Sadistic Yakuza boss and she'd become clean, a model citizen. He licked his lips at the pleasure he had felt in her death.

Taking out his knife, he rammed it into the desk and into the picture of Sesshomaru. He had never thought of the other man much outside of cruel, hilarious musings but now he felt he wanted to kill him…this man who had the affinity to always take away his women.

Leaning back, the man chuckled and looked up into the ceiling.

By the next hour, the Crime world had a twenty million yen hit for Sesshomaru Takahashi.

**A/N: I just had to introduce the Villian again into the story. I need the break to help with the time lapse too. Next chapter is a two part: Home… and yes it's almost here…the first kiss. I thought long and hard about it if it was too soon…then I said, I'm at chapter 27 now! I'm more than half way through the story and they barely even start their relationship yet…they wasting time! **

**Reviews: **

**DoggyBoyLover98: **Thanks for reviewing again ^_^. Lol, yea I guess Sesshomaru was getting a little ahead of himself. But in a way, he's right, they been living together for almost two months in a familial way you know, anywhere else where they would be together would be considered home right? Lol.

**Jolie Luv: ***Big Hug* I promise you can say whatever you want with not a peep from me. All bride-to-be are allowed this pleasure, it's called "the Bridezilla effect" lol. The review you sent at Tuesday, 12:10 pm, I received it at Tuesday, 12:40 am lol I was just headed to bed at the time and it popped up, I was like whoa. It's probably early Wednesday morning now that this chapter is going up…lol, cause its 2:40 pm now, its sooo cool and weird at the same time cause we both in the same world aren't we? Lol. Anyways, yes, these country house scenes are really just for those 'bonding chapters' I promised. I hope you love them and once again, congrats and good luck with the planning, I'm glad to see your taking it positively, I've seen some monstrous freak out and complete attitude changes due to wedding planning lol. Remember, take the time to breathe, because no matter how the wedding ceremony turns out all that matters is you and your hubby-to-be…don't let any little mishaps spoil your day ok? ^_^

**Shy Winthrope: **^_^ does the notion of romance between these two give you giddy feeling as I get to write it? I hope so…I just started typing part 1 of HOME (the next chapter) and it's already super cute to me and yes, you spotted the foreshadowing lol. I wonder if you can pick up the rest…I do like to leave little hints of within every chapter...seen anything for this chapter?

Trust me where the baby is concerned, it has always been innocent and Sesshomaru's actions towards that baby…(zips mouth close). Anyways, dwl at your wildlife, honestly I hate bugs and creepy crawly too but give me the bugs over patrolling German shepherds any day. As soon as its night, the dogs just all jump their walls in packs and patrol the street, it's scary lol. But funny enough my dogs, always protect me because they come to meet me when I'm late and follow me home before they go back out…it sooo cute and weird lol.

Yes, you can never get enough prayers, been a church girl since I was born even though I like knowing about other Religions a lot. I'm naturally curious my mom says, like a cat.

I'm glad you got a laugh ^_^ lol.

I hope to put up Chapter 28: Home part 1 in a few hours, gonna finish writing it now and proof reading, ironic since part 2 is already finished smh.

Have a great day dear, Much love.

**Ladyrouge214: **Thanks for reviewing, ^_^ thats awesome. I just love getting them. Motivates me to write and update faster...lol i think of all my reviewers. When i type i'm always thinking, i wonder if Jolie Luv will like this or will Delsan figure this out etc etc lol. So i know u don't really care for cliff hangers, then i try to put out the following chapter that much sooner lol. ^_^

**Remember to Read and Review…^_^ so I can keep the chapters coming. By the way…what do think is coming next in the story? Tell me. ^_- **


	28. Chapter 28: Home part 1

**SAVING ME**

**CHAPTER 28 – HOME (part one)**

Rin woke with a sneeze. She shook her head and frowned at the unfamiliar surroundings before the memory of the following day came back to her in a rush. She threw the bedding from her legs and rose, sneezing again. It needed to be washed; she thought and explored the simple house in search of Sesshomaru. A few minutes later, after relieving herself in the simple bathroom, she found him shirtless and dripping in sweat from the heat of the morning sun.

Rin froze, jaw dropping. She blushed, watching as he wiped the sweat from his face and watched a single drop as it ran from his brow down his cheek to the tip of his chin, not realizing that she was leaning forward as though attempting to catch that one, small, glistening, drop of sweat.

"Rin?" he questioned and she jumped blushing as she realized what she had been doing. She sighed, blaming her raging pregnant hormones that seemed to be going haywire.

"It needs a bit of work…" she said, slowly walking towards him and he turned to look at the yard he had been weeding.

"Inside and out…" he confirmed looking towards the house, as Rin stood beside him before they lapsed into silence.

"We can do it?" she asked softly, looking up at her with weary eyes.

And he gave her a simple nod before going back to work. Rin bit her lip and returned to the house. Sesshomaru had done so much for her; he was willing to take her away, to protect her. Yet there was so much about him she didn't even know, like his last name or why he always seemed to possess money and yet he never worked. He was too…unreal. She sighed, running a hand through her waist length hair. She eyed it disdainfully; if they were to start over…they would need to change a few things.

Ignoring her hair for the moment, Rin moved to the kitchen. It seemed Sesshomaru had had a busy morning for there were bags of grocery within Kitchen and tea had already been prepared. Rin smiled, he was such a considerate man. Sipping her tea a few moments later, Rin decided that there was much work to be done and while Sesshomaru dealt with the yard she grabbed a broom and started to sweep and dust the floors and ceilings.

Much later the tired pair sat in companionable silence by the steps on the Porch watching the Sunset, each with a chilled class of lemonade in hand.

"It's beautiful here…and quiet." Rin whispered. Sesshomaru remained silent, looking out into the sunset.

"Do you think I can plant a garden here…?" she asked and he nodded. She bit her lip, he was being so much more quiet that usual and she wondered if he was thinking of the day before. Not knowing how to comfort him truly, she softly leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered, instinctively knowing he understand what she was apologizing for. He did.

"Don't be…I promised to protect you, didn't I?" he answered and she released a soft sound of acknowledgement.

After a long moment of silence he said, "This is a good place to raise a baby."

His statement was met with the raising her head to look up at him, before dropping her gaze to her stomach and cupping the firm mound with her fingers before she smiled.

"Yes…" she whispered and sighed, returning her head to the place on his shoulder.

**A/N: Awwww. This kinda says it all, Next chapter, home part 2. **

**Can't believe I'm 3 reviews away from my first 100****th**** review *teary eyed*. **

**Shy Winthrope: **^_^ thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you liked that chapter even though it was just a filler. Did you find the foreshadowing? Or anything of note in that chapter? *wiggles eyebrows* lol. *blushes* thanks dear, I like to finish things quickly, because I tend to focus on one thing at a time. O yes, Sesshomaru loves the baby…and even this chapter hints it, and this baby will need a good father figure don't you think?

I completely understand preferring dogs to bugs I do too…but in the dark, I'd rather face a bunch of mosquitos that I can smack to death…than a pack of HUMONGOUS dogs lol.

And *hands chapter* you don't have to be too patient dear. I try to keep the chapters coming like Hot bread.

MUCH, MUCH LOVE ^_^

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW ^_^**


	29. Chapter 29: Home part 2

**A/N: If you're think "did Temari just put up another chapter?" yes she did, why? Because I just got like 7 reviews. ^_^ soooooo happy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. **

**SAVING ME **

**CHAPTER 29: HOME (part 2)**

Wiping the sweat from her brow, Rin planted the last rose bush and struggled to her feet. It was a lot harder now; after all she was almost 6 months pregnant. She rubbed a hand to her stomach, feeling the slight pang of the child moving within her. It had been a little over two months since she had come to the house with Sesshomaru and in that time, a lot of things had changed. She and Sesshomaru, had both worked hard to fix the faults within the house, he had seen to a lot of the yard work and repairs while she had enjoyed the painting and gardening. She sighed, feeling the gently breeze of the country brushing her nape length hair.

The three bedroom abode was perfect for a small family and Rin couldn't help but blush with the direction of her thoughts. Entering the house, Rin saw Sesshomaru adjusting his shirt. He scowled at Rin and she giggled at how cute the expression was.

"Why aren't you dressed?" he asked and the girl lifted her muddy hands, smiling even wider when his scowl deepened.

"Did you forget our appointment is at nine?" he asked and she frowned looking up at the clock, she had half an hour.

"Don't you want to what it is?" he asked and she sighed reluctantly.

"Of course I want to know what I'm having, but it doesn't matter…I already love him…or her." Said Rin, and giggled as the baby started to move again beneath her muddy fingers. Sesshomaru walked towards her, brushing away her fingers, he placed his hands where hers had been. Rin smiled softly at the way his face softened even though his whole focus was on the baby's movement. They remained that way until the baby stopped moving and Sesshomaru awkwardly stepped away. Rin stepped around him and headed to the bathroom.

Forty five minutes late, the couple was within the small examination room of the Village Clinic with a young doctor, Dr. Hojo Akitoki. He ran the probe over the bulge of Rin's stomach, simultaneously pointing out parts of the baby's body and assuring Rin and Sesshomaru that the baby was indeed healthy.

"…right now the organs are developing…and its hearing you guys, so don't be afraid to talk to it…" Hojo droned on as Rin smiled.

"Doctor, can you tell us the gender." Said Sesshomaru impatiently, causing Rin to giggle. He was much too excited; whereas Rin didn't really care it seemed to be driving Sesshomaru crazy.

Hojo chuckled too, having caught a hint of the excitement in Sesshomaru's eyes but sobered and became flustered as he caught the man's glacial eyes.

"From the obvious absence of a certain…extension…you're having a daughter, congratulations." Said Hojo, who looked away as he saw the couples' eyes locked. They smiled slowly at each other as though communicating a million messages between themselves, Rin looked away to the screen to look at the monitor, opened her mouth to ask Hojo a question when Sesshomaru's lips locked with hers. It was brief, not more than a second, but she gasped, eyes widening…she looked at him as though she had been betrayed, her eyes filling with tears.

**A/N: ha! Bet you were expecting a cute first kiss weren't you? HA! You should know me better, I like drama. Lol ^_^ *points and laughs* I'd never make it that easy. Anyways, thanks for the reviews a guy; that's what has made this possible. **

**REVIEWS: **

**Chouran: ^_^ **you're welcome, thank you very much for reviewing. You're right, unfortunately, the fan already started to turn…it's only about 4 more chapters of "serenity" as I like to call it, and from reading this, you can see it aint all that serene. As for the merman story, it's going really well, I'm still working on the plot outline because that's how I usually write my stories, I promise to send you a personal message just before I put it up ok? ^_^

**Jolie Luv: **There's nothing wrong with an early breakfast lol. Honestly, I'm not the sort to judge, I will say "You're weird…but I'm weird too so we mesh well." to people but that's about it lol. I'm sorry you got stressed out a bit, but they always say the best things don't come easy right? And you should totally listen to the future Mr. Luv lol, he sounds smart. And yes Rin and Sesshomaru totoally deserve happiness lol but it seems to be a long way off doesn't it?

I have been affected by the kitty eyes, hence this chapter lol. Hope you had a good lunch and thanks I did, I was having a nap earlier but I'm glad. Woke up to reviews and I was so happy, I had to post this lol. Much love ^_^.

**Delsan 13: **I got to hand it to you dear, your much too smart. Nothings gets by you lol. ^_- I promise all wil be revealed soon, thanks for the reviews dear.

**Ilonay: **Thanks for reviewing ^_^. It's been a while, yes? Lol. I guess in all the hubbub of being stabbed and on the run he just forgot his own problems and focused on Rin. In high school, I was addicted to caffeine and pepsi, I took up sports and it took away all my free time, so much so that when I started University, I realized I hadn't touched the stuff in almost too years…but then I got addicted again lol and O yes, I will tie up my loose ends if you know what I mean. ^_-

**Shy Winthrope**: As always, it is wonderful to read your views on the story. *kills you with hugs* lol. I'm glad you like the chapter, I kinda got caught up in that moment too. My bf is ripped and let me tell you, when u running your hands over someone who is all muscles (8 pack and all) it is divine watching the sweat! You wish you were the sweat! Lol. *blush* anyways, Kikyo was too emotionally traumatized to love anyone, how I visualized her. *sad* but in a way, makes me think of the Anime version Kikyo. Lol, I guess I missed your hint. I'm go look for it lol. And no worries, the updates will keep coming. I promise, *puppy dog eyes* will I get an update for FORGET ME NOT soon? Lol. Much love and hugs and kisses lol.

_**Y-ICEY:**__** *runs and embraces you while crying tears of joy* thank for reviewing, you know what, you are my first 100**__**th**__** reviewer. I AM SO HAPPY! Lol. *hands Sesshomaru plushie* you wonderful, lucky person lol. Thank you ^_^ but I promise, this story will have a happy ending I can you that much. And lol I really want to complete it too, don't worry the drama will soon peak. Thank you again for reviewing, I look forward to any other review you choose to bless me with. ^_^ **_

**Next chapter: Want to see Rin jealous? Soon you will. Lol. Until next time….**

**PLEASE REMEMBER TO READ AND REVIEW ^_^ **


	30. Chapter 30: Love Happens LEMON WARNING

******LEMON WARNING******

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor its characters. **

**SAVING ME **

**CHAPTER 30 – Love Happens (part 1)**

"Ah…" she moaned as he entered her, it hurt…it really hurt. She clutched at his back, her nails scoring the firm skin and he hissed, from the pleasure pain. Gold eyes dilated as they looked down at the beautiful young girl below him, she was biting her lips with tears running down her cheeks.

"Sorry…" he whispered, dropping a quick kiss to her lips, coaxing her lips open, licking the plump fullness and savoring the sweet taste of her. He didn't think he could ever get enough of her. Her hold loosened upon his back but she was still tense, tightening around him in an innocent, nearly painful way he'd never experience before.

"Relax…please…you feel…" he broke off with a groan, his hips reflexively moving forward, sending his thick length even further within her before he withdrew.

"Shit…I love you…" he whispered and pressed into her again, burying himself inside her in a rough thrust and his face within the curve of her neck. She moaned, the pleasure of his words creating a warm feeling within her, so wonderful for a moment, she didn't care about the burning feel of his thrusts but accepted him, that he was hers.

She pulled at his shoulders, until he had risen; looking down at her with a heated expression, sweat droplets upon his upper lip and forehead. He gave her such a smoldering look that she felt it straight to her core, shivering with caused a reflexive tightening and he hissed again, before releasing a jagged sigh.

"Kiss me…" she whispered and he smiled softly down at her.

Much later the duo relaxed in Inuyasha's car with blissful expressions.

She watched as Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair and she blushed, somehow they had managed to fall into this sort of relationship. Not that she minded, the sixteen year old had been in love at first sight the moment she saw him and though he had first thought her to be younger than she was, she had felt great pleasure in proving to him that in the eyes of the law she was already a woman.

"Can't believe I've fallen for a baby faced sort of woman…!" he muttered and Kagome giggled. So here they were, a mile away from her apartment sitting in his Ferrari making out while she was still in her school Uniform. She had started a new High school a little over a month now and lucky for her, she hadn't even had to repeat a year due to the fact that she had already been a year ahead.

"Hey Inuyasha…do you think your dad will find Sesshomaru and Rin soon?" she asked softly. And he sighed; his old brother seemed to have pissed off the wrong people lately.

"Yea…my father, can be very ruthless when need be…especially when it comes to his children." Inuyasha revealed and Kagome made a relieved sigh. Then Inuyasha chuckled.

"What?" she asked with a cute pout and he smile as he leaned towards her.

"Your mine now…wench!" he teased and dropped a kiss to her lips as she smiled. _Forever. _

0000

**A/N: Sorry for not warning you guys of an upcoming Lemon, it just sprang up. I've actually deviated quite a bit from my Plot outline, maybe by about 4 chapters. Me never intend fi talk bout InuTaisho dem su much (I had never intended to talkabout Kagome and Inuyasha or InuTaisho and the others so much). Lol, that's a taste of Patois. Thanks for the reviews guys ^_^ **

**Reviews: **

**Shy Winthrope: **lmao, I mean did you really think it's that easy to break down those defenses, Ms. Winthrope? Not real! Trust don't know even want to know how long they take to do…you know what! I'm frustrated and I'm writing this. I said to my brain and my hands, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" lol, "have pity on the poor guy, he been celibate so long already!"

Anyways, wake up and stop playing possum because you gonna need to be awake for the chapters that I'm gonna put up. I did promise cute scenes and honey, they official done now. And my o my, got me drooling, there aint nothing sexy like a man in UNIFORM. Especially a soldier, you go girl! *salute* you get that by request! I'd be like "Honey, aint nothing happening until that suit go on!" lol *blush* sorry I'm crazy lol. You pretty lucid when you sleepy though, I'm like the dead…my mom comes in looks at me, laughs, talks, hits me…(sleeps)…(phone rings) I'm up, como estas mis amigas? Lol. *I believe I was dropped on the head as a baby lol too crazy*

*SQUEEEZES YOU TIGHTER* ha! Take that big hugger! Lol. Ahhh your son sounds sooooo sweet, I swear I hear my biological clock chime sometimes especially since two of my best friends are already mom's but…honestly, I'd love to have established myself before that comes into play even though I love babies…and puppies ^_^ so cute. Glad I soon get that chapter hun, waiting patiently lol. Nuff luvs and hugs dear.

*embarrassed face* I just typed you a 270 word response LOL. The story itself is 500 words omg.

**Jolie Lov: **lol sorry if you didn't get a full cutey scene lol, trust me that's the cutest one to be had for a while. *takes out Captain America Shield and speaks dramitically* "Throw your pillows, I not be hit!" lol. ^_^ yes Rin is going to get a little jealous, soon you shall see it. Poor girl needs a wakeup call. Hope you enjoyed dinner, lol it's probably early Wednesday morning where you are now though lol, soon time for breakfast right? Lol. Much hugs and love.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW ^_-**


	31. Chapter 31: The children of rich men

**SAVING ME **

**CHAPTER 31 – The children of Rich Men **

InuTaisho, Hajime and Sango sat stoically looking at the group of eight, a band of mercenaries they had contacted and flown in from Europe. They were allegedly the best Assassins in the 'Underworld' and had been for a while. For men such as InuTaisho and Hajime, it had been a simple thing of money in order to track and assemble the group which had been dissembled due to their dangerous abilities when together.

They called themselves the Band of Seven and though they charged an in exorbitant fee, such money was less than a percentage of the InuTaisho's true wealth. It had taken them a little over a month to get to this state, where the men were now in Japan, after Hajime and InuTaisho had come together in order to find Sesshomaru along with Sango, in order to protect him from those who sought to hurt him. Even though, InuTaisho himself had already offered an eighty million yen reward the head of the man who had put a bounty on his son. He snorted in anger at the thought of some low life scum, putting a hit out on his son, HIS SON!

Based on Sango's findings, they had traced Sesshomaru to the country before they had lost him, but it was evident that if they found Sesshomaru, they would find Rin and it was as such, Hajime and InuTaisho had wholeheartedly joined forces in the search for their legacies.

"I'm sure that this is all tied up with Rin somehow…" said Sango softly and the elders nodded, returning to briefing the seven men of what was expected of them.

0000

Ai Kano watched her husband with speculative eyes. He had never truly acted as a parent would when Rin had gone missing and she noted that now. She eyed him over the rim of her tea cup as he surveyed his paper, to this day she did not know what had happened to her daughter save for the fact that Kohaku had been murdered and Rin was on the run, and probably now in her second trimester of pregnancy.

Other the last few months, her emotions had built and built, how could he just act as though nothing had happened? As though their daughter wasn't out there, missing?

She rose slamming her hands upon the table, making the cups and cutleries rattle. Her husband looked up at her and frowned.

"I want to know what you did to Rin…and I want to know how you got back that money after you gambled it all always, I want to know right now!" she demanded and watched as his eyes widened.

She watched as her husband's jaw clench, before he lowered the paper and sighed but his eyes never left her own.

"I sold her virginity…I sold her to a Yazuka lord for a night…"

There was silence. But Ai could hear her heart crack.

_I sold her virginity…I sold her to a Yazuka lord for a night…I sold her virginity…I sold her to a Yazuka lord for a night…I sold her virginity…I sold her to a Yazuka lord for a night…I sold her virginity…I sold her to a Yazuka lord for a night…_The played over in her head, again and again.

Hajime picked up his phone on the second ring, it was his personal line. Only about five people knew the number, InuTaisho and family being three of those five, his personal secretary and Ai.

"Ai?" he answered when he heard the sobs at the other end of the line.

"_I don't know what to do daddy…I killed him. I killed my husband…." _Ai sobbed from the other line, _"He sold my baby daddy…he sold her…" _she sobbed over and over and Hajime felt his heart clench.

"It's ok Ai, daddy will take care of it."

0000

**A/N: Well you guys know that whenever this comes up s#t about to go down: **

**The following chapters may contain mature themes such as torture, abuse and gore. Not for minors, they may contain intense subject matters to readers. You have been warned. **

**REVIEWS:  
**

**Delsan 13: **THANK YOU SO MUCH *head swells with happiness* I'm ssooooooooooooo happy you feel that way about this story. WOW, i swear its one of the greatest feelings ever when you know that someonne like something you put your heart into. *cries a little* Hope you are pleased with this chapter, sorry i didn't give details of Naraku's death. I promise, the next chapter addresses what happens after that kiss. These are the last breaks for a bit, the story goes back to the main characters now. *zips lip shut* i wouldn't dream of saying a word lol. Because i do the same thing when checking my reviews lol.** ^_^  
**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW ^_^ **


	32. Chapter 32: This Space between us

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters. Why didn't they have a manga about Sessh though? Pout. **

**SAVING ME **

**CHAPTER 32 – This Space between us **

Two weeks. Two weeks he had been enduring her silent treatment, her pretense that he wasn't even there…her complete ignorance of him. Sesshomaru frowned; he couldn't believe their relationship was in a worse state than when they had just met, he thought with a shake of his head. So here they were in the small Village Store, Rin was waiting by the door for him while he dealt with the Cashier, a young woman who seemed intent on flirting with him despite his glacial stares.

"So how old are you?" she asked, which of course he ignored, but he saw Rin perk up as though she genuinely wanted to know as well.

"Twenty-nine." He answered and watched the girl gush, much to his annoyance.

"It's very nice of you to buy these for your sister…" said the girl rambling and Sesshomaru fixed her with an irritated stare, which male bought baby clothes in abundance for his sister?

"I'm Yura by the way…would you like to go out this weekend?" she asked and Sesshomaru visibly twitched. Clenching his jaw, he opened his mouth to insult the annoying female when Rin stepped to his side with a hand to his shoulder at the Cash register, which caused him to close his mouth; she hadn't been that close to him in two weeks.

"He doesn't have much time on his hands, you see…with this baby on the way and preparations and such!" Rin grated with narrowed eyes before she turned and left the Store while Sesshomaru had to bite his lip to keep from chuckling at both her actions and the surprised look on the Cashier's face.

As they walked, him with the numerous purchases, he started to frown realizing that Rin was very angry. Meanwhile back at the Store, Yura looked up to see two burly men at her counter.

"Have you seen these two people?" one asked holding a picture of Sesshomaru in a business suit and another picture of Rin in uniform.

"Yes, that's Mr. Taisho and his_ girlfriend_…" she spat the word as though it left a bitter taste in her mouth, "They live up on the hill, just follow the footpath, you will know it when you see it." She stated pointing towards a footpath a small distance in the bushes outside the shop.

The men left the store, joining up with two Black vans filled with men and ammunition. "Let's go, we found them." They stated and the dozen men began adjusting and cocking guns. Simultaneously, nearing their house Sesshomaru was frowning at Rin, unaware of the danger they were in.

"I can't believe you were flirting with her…I was right there!" Rin muttered, unfortunately he heard every word. Angered, Sesshomaru dropped the bags and grabbed her shoulders, turning her to face his blazing golden eyes.

"I was not flirting with her; can't you see that you're the only woman I notice?" He asked shaking her softly as her eyes widened; she had never seen him so angry and serious at the same time.

"Rin, it's been five months! Haven't I proved to you that I'm a good man? I want to be with you, I'm willing to wait but can't you just show me something to prove you care about me in the slightest?" he asked and she gasped, tears filling her eyes, this wasn't a side of him she had ever seen before.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she asked in a voice choke with tears and he released her running a hand through his silver bangs.

"I'm in love with you. I don't know where we will go from here. But I want to be with you, I want to raise your child. I want to be the only father she knows. I want to be the man to protect you and hold you when you cry…as I have been since the day we met." He stated, his voice was flat and steady but his eyes blazed with passion.

She stepped away from him, "Why'd you have to ruin everything!" she muttered and ran away from him, back to the direction of the Village, clutching a hand around her middle.

Sighing, Sesshomaru ran a hand through his hair again before picking up the bags and walking towards they house. They could both use some space now.

Rin walked…stumbled really, It wasn't supposed to be like this, Sesshomaru was supposed to be different, she thought, tears blurring her vision in such a way she was walking blindly in such a way she had no time to scream when thick arms wrapped around her and covered her mouth with a foul smelling liquid seeped into a cloth.

Rin felt her mind become foggy as she fell into the darkness, her heart which wanted to race slowing as she screamed within her mind. _Sesshomaru! _

The moment the girl fainted, the man lifted her in his arms and carried her to the van, which drove off, having finally captured their prey after months of searching. The other men however, kept their steady path towards the house at the top of the Hill under strict objectives to kill the man who had been with Rin.

Sesshomaru sighed dropping into bed, a hand covering his eyes wondering if he had done the right thing by confessing to Rin.

Taking positions and surrounding the house were ten heavily armed men, closing in with deathly precision.

Ten minutes away, the band of Seven made making the final adjustments to their weapons as the Helicopter steadily made its way to the Village they had tracked Sesshomaru Takahashi to.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru heard the snap of a twig and a man curse softly.

"Shit!" he swore before Gunfire opened upon the small house.

**A/N: One word: CLIFFHANGER! ^_^ **

**This chapter is a bit longer, it just couldn't fit into the 500 word mold, though I'm sure no one is complaining lol. Yup the story has shifted again. The countdown has officially begun, 18 chapters to go for the completion of SAVING ME. It may seem like a lot but when you think about it, is it really enough? At the rate I have been going, maybe next week this time…you will be reading the epilogue *gasp***

**Ladyrouge214: **thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like the chapter, I try my best lol. Hope you liked this chapter too and those to come. Sorry for the cliffhanger by the way, but this chapter needed it lol.

**Jolie Luv: **lol,I really did want to catch someone ^_^ sorry and yes *spoiler* I refuse to end this story without those two getting it on, refuse! Lol I swear these guys have a problem cause just tonight my boyfriend asked if I prefer writing Sesshomaru stories over talking with him…*I hesitated* he was sooo shocked now I have to make it up to him lol. Anyways, the warning really applies to all these last set of chapters, between the lemon, the killings and stuff it was necessary. I would love to go shopping ^_^ unfortunately, you live almost a day away lol. *sad* And here you go, the next chapter is here…btw, its only 15 minutes into Thursday morning for me where I am lol. Thanks for always reviewing *much hugs and love, hands you Rin plushie* ^_^

**Delsan 13: **o yes you know some big stuff gonna go down. I like to think it's been building, all leading up to this moment. I mean, Rin couldn't possibly run from Koga forever right? Thanks for loving this story, and reviewing ^_^ I aim to please. *excited by the upcoming chapters*

**Tencharms: **I swear I thought about you today and I was gonna say, "what happen to tencharms" at the bottom of this chapter when the review popped up and I went, o lol "present and accounted for". Lol thanks for the review dear.

**ChouRan: **Yup everybody gets their due lol. You can see from that chapter that a cover up is in the works, Naraku will have never existed lol. ^_^ Thanks for reviewing dear and haha, I don't know what I will do with Sesshomaru yet honestly…the warning was not directed at him in anyway (spoiler). Thanks for reviewing, hope I don't shock you with the upcoming chapters. Lol.

**Shy Winthrope: **lol Rin's mom had a little mental breakdown there lol. Ha, Kagome isn't much better though is she? Lol I think they mesh well and being so similar in age, Rin can now have a bestie and you see, I finally told Sesshomaru's age. Wow this chapter has a lot going on *wipes forehead*. Yea I had to give you guys a break from them because they gonna dominate the upcoming chapters, lmao at throwing your back out with a hug. Too funny. I hope your appointment yields everything you want it 2. ^_^ lol Thanks for reviewing as always *kills you with hugs and love*

**Y-icey: **Thank you for reviewing again, wow, you will be immortalized in my mind as my first 100th reviewer lol. *hugs back dramatically* O yes, I honestly hate tragedies and I just can't bring myself to write a bad ending, hence why babies are always involved lol. ^_^ I will update as much as I can, promise. *shocked face* 1:30 am! Wow, it was sometime in the afternoon when I got your review on a Wednesday, may 16th. Wow. Isn't technology awesome sometimes? Lol.

**Valevilandra: ***runs and kills with hugs then revives you, "ooops didn't mean it, just got excited, sorry"* lol. Well, I guess you just gonna have to wait until the next chapter to see what happens *Evil face* muhuhahahahhahahah. Thank you for reviewing, I hope to hear from you again. But if I don't I completely understand ^_^ THANKS!

**Hope I didn't forget anyone. Taking a small break from this for a very short time, maybe a day or two…*hint hint* I can be persuaded to not do so…^_^ with reviews. See I could never be a cop, I will take bribes lol. Please, BRIBE ME! Lmao. **

**AGAIN, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN MATURE THEMES. You been warned. **


	33. Chapter 33: Like father

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

**SAVING ME **

**CHAPTER 33 – Like father…**

"Shit!" swore Bankotsu, leader of the band of seven as shots fired upon the Helicopter, forcing the Pilot to rise in the air. He turned to Ginkotsu, the artillery specialist, who cocked his Rocket Launcher upon his shoulders, his artificial arms making it an easy task. Smirking, the man clocked the switch, watching in sadistic pleasure as men flew on the ground from force the explosion.

"That's the queue, let's go!" said Bankotsu and with the exception of Ginkotsu the six men propelled down the sides of the Helicopter with the aid of Polypropylene ropes, each firing with deadly accuracy, killing every single man before they had touched the ground. Trampling through the flower beds, the men made their way to the house that had been sprayed with bullets.

"Seems like we're a bit too late…" said Jakotsu, the most effeminate member of the Band. While he leader tsked, entering the house one behind the other, surveying the damage and moving from room to room.

"Shit!" swore Bankotsu again when he came upon the bedroom; Sesshomaru was face-down and seemingly unresponsive…a pool of blood beneath him.

"Suikotsu, get in here!" shouted bankotsu to the member of his team that they called "the assassin doctor". He dropped before the man, pulled out his portable medicine kit.

"Can you save him? He's so cute!" whined Jakotsu as they turned over the man, but upon seeing him they all six cursed.

0000

The small boy wiped the woman's forehead with a damp cloth as she tossed and turned in her sleep. He ignored the ever present hunger in his belly and concentrated at his task. He had never really seen a woman this close before but from what he had seen on the television, they were nice to children. For someone who had never experienced true kindness outside being tossed rotting food from which to live and being kicked in the side and back for pleasure, it was a dream in which he had forever wanted to experience. For the life he had lived, the boy was incredibly intelligent. He had learned much from experience, from listening, observing and practicing and whilst he could not read, his level of intelligent far exceeded that of the average four year old and especially that of a feral child even though he rarely…if ever, spoke.

When he had wiped the sweat from her brow he ran small scarred hands through her soft hair, bringing a hand up to his own matted hair. He wondered if his hair would ever look like normal, he didn't know what to do for it to look as that of others. He wondered if his skin would ever be as clean and soft as hers, but then he wasn't even allowed to bathe.

The boy sighed, returned the cloth to her forehead he crawled from the side of the bed. It was much easier to crawl as a dog than it was to walk as a boy. Lowering long dark lashes, the child wondered if his life would ever change.

Suddenly a groan came from the bed and he turned wide golden eyes to see the woman was awake.

0000

**A/N: There you have it; you have all been introduced to Sesshomaru's son, for those of you who didn't see it coming. The next chapter will explain a lot of what happened where he is concerned, only Delsan figured it out lol. He is the same "dog" Koga mistreated in chapter 27 and cut from Kikyo's body in chapter 18. Yup, from way back then…just goes to show…I really did start planning the story sequence.**

**I really did want to get bribed, sigh, o well, I hope this chapter can get me to 132 reviews *puppy dog eyes* please? Lol. Tired, been doing some stuff with the family all week, lack of sleep caught up to me. Just came in after being out since 5am (it's 4pm) in the hot sun of the tropics and I said, I need to put out this chapter before I suspense kills someone. Or is it worse now? Lol. Nap time, I hope to see reviews when I wake up. ^_^**

**REVIEWS: **

**Ladyrouge214: **Thanks for reviewing again, I'm glad you liked the chapter. Tell me were you shocked by this one? Lol.

**Delsan 13: **here you go, finally, the big reveal. I wish I could answer your questions start up but if I did, I couldn't finish the story…but don't worry, a few more chapters and everything will be cleared ^_^ thanks for reviewing dear.

**Jolie Luv: **lol it is one of those unavoidable breaks, real life calls sigh lol. But see, I cut out sleep time, just to get this chapter up so please don't stone me with tomatoes. ^_^ Thanks for always reviewing, *big hugz*

**Shy Winthrope: **lol Juiciness indeed, maybe a little too late though for Rin to assess her feelings though now that she is in the hands of the enemy right? The enemy who also has his son! This story starting to shock me and I'm writing it! Lol. And yes, you know it, Koga has reclaimed Rin and no, the band of Seven saved Sesshomaru…well they were a bit late. *massage* I hope this feels better than the hug lol. And listen, we having a great relationship…need to take you eyes off my man, Sesshomaru is MINE! Pssssh. Much love and hugs and kisses lol and warning look and thanks for being such a wonderful reviewer.

**ChouRan: **I'm sorry I had to leave it there, dear lol. Come on I gave u a great, long chapter? Lol. Thanks for being a great reviewer, how was this chapter? Shocked?

**Kiss of Imortality: ***swarms and kiss with hugs* thank you for reviewing new reviewer, I hope you know this aided to push me in releasing this chapter a bit faster lol. ^_^ don't worry, I promise to keep my updates at the blazing speed I usually release them….as soon as I get some sleep so my brain doesn't overheat lol.

**Seventeen chapters to go…and more drama to come…thanks for reading, please Review. ^_^ **


	34. Chapter 34: Recapture

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor its Characters.  
**

**SAVING ME **

**CHAPTER 34 – RECAPTURE **

Rin woke with a groan, her eyes scanning the plain, dimly lit room. She noticed the two lamps upon the night-tables beside the bed and rose, a damp cloth falling from her forehead. She frowned; it meant someone had been taking care of her, but who? A small mewing sound drew Rin's gaze and she turned to see a matted ball of fur in the corner. Heart racing, the girl switched on the lamp and froze as he gaze connected with small golden ones. Rin gasped, for a moment she swore for a moment she was looking into the face of Sesshomaru. The door creaked open, and Koga stepped inside.

Rin shivered, she couldn't believe this was happening. Koga…had recaptured her.

"You like my little dog?" he asked looking towards the small creature in the corner and Rin followed his gaze, watching what she assumed to be a boy…tremble.

"Doesn't his eyes look familiar?" he asked with a chuckle, walking more into the room, as Rin's chest rose and fell, faster and faster.

"I cut him from the belly of Sesshomaru's wife you know." He stated nonchalantly and Rin gasped, turning wide eyes to look up at the monster before her.

"That's a lie!" she swore reverently, a fire blazing in her eyes, it made Koga laugh as though she had given him the best joke.

"It's true. Four years ago, I was having an affair with Sesshomaru's wife. I killed the bitch, thinking the child was mine…of course it was a bit premature at the time, but it lived. At first, I thought it was mine, its eyes had been blue but as it got older…they changed to gold. So I kept it as a pet." He said with a chuckle and walked over to her.

He fell to the bed and rubbed her stomach, while she flinched, resisting the urge to push him away for fear of the retribution.

"Don't worry…I'll give this one the chance to grow to term…Kagura told me your body is too young, the baby wouldn't survive…" he droned as Rin's eyes widened. Kagura was the name of the Doctor she had visited with Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru who had lied to her about how his wife had died thought Rin. When Koga had become bored, he rose.

"Don't be afraid to ask for what you need, might as well live in luxury for the three months you have left to live…the moment you give birth to my child, is the day you die." He stated and left the room.

The moment the door was closed the child crawled over to her, on its hands and knees as though and animal and Rin's heart clenched, tears filling her eyes, her body was not nearly as scarred as the child's. How could a man be so cruel to an innocent child? She reached towards the child and he flinched.

"I'm not going to hurt you…I promise…" she coaxed in her most gentle voice, crawling from the bed slowly until she knelt before the child.

Looking up from beneath filthy dark hair the child eyed her warily, "Do you understand me?" she asked and he nodded his head.

"Do you speak?" she asked again and her nodded warily but she could tell he would not speak to her so soon.

Her heart clenched, she was so stupid. For this child to have been so abused yet still willing to trust, if warily, it made her realize how stupid she had been. Tears filled her eyes and spilled over…

"I'm in love with Sesshomaru…" she choked out, covering her face as she sobbed.

0000

**A/N: Wow, didn't expect to get so these reviews so quickly, Working on new and existing material so keeping this short. The research is the hardest part, sigh. **

**Reviews: **

**Queragegeegirl22: ***kills with hugs and much love* THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! Thank you sooooo much, makes me so happy to know you like reading my story. Trust me, it's one of the best motivational tool an author can receive. And thanks for the reminder, I actually have the chapter that is supposed to go up but its really hard for me to do my own proof-reading. If I actually had a beta I swear I would have so much up right now. Sorry *sad face*

**Delsan 13: **lol yea, it had to be a boy , just the thought of Koga touching Sesshomaru's daughter with his sadistic self was enough to turn me off the idea, besides, Rin's already having a girl lol. So Delsan, having figured out what's happened up to this point do you have any idea what is coming next? Lol Thanks for always reviewing *big hug*.

**Shy Winthrope: ***slinks away into a corner* I concede defeat that was a great fight scene by the way, I just about died laughing. Yea, Delsan picked up every little foreshadowing and hint I dropped lol, she really is a little Sherlock Holmes. ^_^ Thanks for reviewing, I love keeping you on the edge of your seat, but no worries its gonna calm a little once more before the drama starts again.

**Y-icey: **Thanks for reviewing again, and lol, you are quite the little night-owl like myself. Don't worry though, the ending is coming up quick, fast and in a jiffy. ^_^

**Tencharms: **^_^ thank you soooo much, I always aim to please. It's getting really close to the big square off now so prepare yourself lol.. thanks for reviewing.

**Please Read and Review you guys….^_^ **


	35. Chapter 35: Maternal Instincts

**SAVING ME **

**CHAPTER 35 – Maternal instincts **

Rin looked up to see the piece of moldy bread the child was offering her and bit her lip. _This was his food? _She thought, and yet, he had offered her the bigger piece, nibbling upon a small part that was far too green with mold. Rin grabbed the stale bread from the child's hand and bit her lip to keep from crying.

"Don't eat that. I will get real food for you, ok? Don't ever eat things like that again." She whispered fiercely.

"Do you have a name?" she asked and he shook his head. She smiled; the perfect name came to her, for he had been such a great helper, always thinking of her.

"Daisuke, that's your name now." She stated and pulled him to his feet as he nodded, eagerly, apparently pleased with his name. She walked to the door and knocked upon it, jumping back when a violet eyed man opened it. Rin bit her lip; he had such a kind face she could not comprehend why he was in the service of a man like Koga.

"I need food; Rice, Miso soup, Karaage and I'd like a chocolate cake too." She demanded and the man smiled, making a mock salute before he left which had Rin even more confused than before.

Closing the door, Rin turned towards the boy. "Have you ever taken a shower?" she asked and watched as he shook him head but the look of joy in his eyes made her smile. To feel joy over such a simple thing…what this poor child must have endured.

Two hours later, Rin marveled at the beauty of the child. His skin was pale yet beautiful, despite the numerous scars and wounds, and his face…there could be no question who his father was, despite the colour of his hair, which was a midnight black.

Putting down the Scissors, Rin ran her slender fingers through the silky softness of his hair. It was combed and cut for the ends had knotted so much they had began to lock together in clumps, and now here he was, clean and bathed and lovely, clad in a T-shirt of hers. Koga had seen it fit to stock the closet in the room with clothes for her.

The door to the room opened and Rin stiffened to see it was Koga, personally carrying a tray of food. He smirked upon seeing the child, who cowered in Rin's arms.

"I see you have seen to the care of my pet Rin…" he teased, dropping the tray on the bed with a loud rattle, it was surprising nothing spilled over.

"Come dog!" he called to the boy with a snap of his fingers.

"His name is Daisuke!" said Rin firmly, rising to her feet despite her pregnant weight, she was a little over six months pregnant after all.

Koga snarled at her, "Do I need to remind you who your master is?" he stalked towards her but she braved his anger.

"No…but I won't let you hurt him…I may not be strong enough to defend myself, but I will do whatever it takes to protect him from you!" she spat before Koga's fist slammed into her jaw, which had her falling heavily to the ground. She heard a small cry but it was droned by the ringing of her ears.

"Master koga…you remember your child…please just humor the girl…in three months she will be dead and you will have your pet again…" said a voice and Rin referenced it to Miroku. She opened her eyes, watching as Koga looked down at her scornfully while Miroku looked empathetic. Koga spat upon her and walked from the room and Rin clenched her jaw in order to keep from crying.

She groaned trying to rise to her feet, only to find small helpful hands aiding her. "Thank you Daisuke…" she whispered at the little boy, whose eyes were filled with tears.

He bit his lip before running away and returning with a wet cloth before gently wiping away the blood at her chin, she was surprised to see that he could actually walk and run and felt a warm feeling that he was so gentle, such a kind little boy.

"Daisuke…you have to promise me…that you will leave this place at the first chance you get ok? You're father…you're real father…his name is Sesshomaru Takahashi and I know he will protect you, he will keep you safe…he won't let you get hurt." She whispered cupping the boy's cheek.

"You promise?" she asked, expecting the little boy to nod.

"I promise." He whispered and she clutched the boy to her chest.

At first he stiffened and then he wrapped his arms around her. She couldn't see the tears in the little boy's eyes, nor the look of pain that flashed across his face…at receiving his first hug, the feeling of knowing kindness…of knowing someone cared for him.

0000

**A/N: Poor Daisuke *tears*. **

**Next chapter shifts from this little dup and back to InuTaisho and his brood. Following that chapter is "SAVING ME", the confrontation is coming soon…I hope you all are excited because I am just writing it ^_^. 15 chapters to go! Karaage for those who don't know, is Japanese Fried chicken. Yum yum **

**REVIEWS: **

**Shy Winthrope: *checks temperature* **are you ok? Thanks for reviewing dear, ^_^ hope you doing well. Glad you liked the chapter, and don't worry…it can only get more interesting from here.

**Jolie Luv: Awwww,** *tears* the wedding day approaches, I hope I get to the super sweet chapters in time to dedicate one to u! ^_^ Thanks for the review, imma update quite a bit over this weekend, since I won't have much time with work coming up. Hope to get to chapter 40 by Monday my time, so please keep a look out this weekend

**ChouRan: **thanks for reviewing, and you just wait dear, in two chapters and the crap will have finally hit the fan.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW ^_^ until next time….**

**By the way you guys…I have two new stories I hope to put up by tomorrow…keep on the lookout ok? ^_-**


	36. Chapter 36: Allies

**SAVING ME **

**CHAPTER 36 - ALLIES**

"Sesshomaru…it's time to wake up now…you can't sleep anymore…don't you want to save Rin?" came a voice in the dark void in which Sesshomaru had been shrouded.

"Rin?" he whispered without any conscious thought, his own voice to his ears acting as the propeller that brought him slowly into reality and into the memories of what had happened to him as well as the pain.

"I was shot?" he heard himself ask as his eyes focused on the room.

"Yes, several times…three weeks ago." Said InuTaisho and Sesshomaru clenched his jaw.

"Where is Rin?" he asked but subconsciously he already knew the answer.

"Taken by Koga…" his father answered and he swore.

Sesshomaru groaned, sitting up. "Do you know where they are?" he asked, perspiring from the effort it took to get into a sitting position.

"Yes…we have a spy in Koga's household. He assures us Rin will not be in danger until after the birth…" said InuTaisho, watching his son with a pained expression. No father wanted to see his child in such a state.

"Why haven't you gone to save her?" Sesshomaru demanded in an angry tone.

"Because the Spy has only infiltrated Koga's household for three days, he hasn't had the time to watch over Rin and get a layout of the house as well as the number of men under Koga's payroll yet. We can't just jump in guns blazing Sesshomaru, we have to think logically. Think of Rin, what if she was hurt? Or worse, what if in the fray Koga manages to escape with Rin, what will we do then?" InuTaisho, watching his son's expression shift from anger to pain.

Sesshomaru sighed, "You're right father…" he acknowledged but before he could speak again, Hajime and Ai entered the room and he frowned, looking up to his father.

"Sesshomaru…I had Rin investigated, turns out Koga wasn't the only one after her. Rin is Hajime's grand-daughter, and Ai, I am sure you remember her…she is Rin's mother." InuTaisho revealed and Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

Ai stepped forward, grasping Sesshomaru's hand in hers, her eyes wet with tears. "Thank you for protecting my daughter and for helping her, thank you so much!" she sobbed, kissing Sesshomaru's hand over and over again.

But Sesshomaru's mind had already drifted. If Rin had wealthy family, that meant that she was not as penniless as he had assumed, so when she was rescued, she would no longer return to him. They wouldn't be able to live together, or raise their daughter…Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he realized what he had thought, _their daughter? _

"It's ok Ai…" Sesshomaru whispered and the woman rose, embracing her father as she sobbed, it seemed she had been on an emotional roller-coaster trying to find her daughter and she was ready for it to end.

Sesshomaru turned to his father. "My house was destroyed wasn't it?" he asked and his father nodded.

"I want it rebuilt, in the time we wait for the information from that Spy…" he said and InuTaisho nodded with a smile, how like his son to make demands of him.

"Father, tell me, what is the name of the Spy?" Sesshomaru asked suddenly and InuTaisho frowned.

"His name is Miroku. Miroku Hioshi."

00000

**Author's Note: This is the last "filler" chapter as I like to call them; I use them to explain certain things that I can't in the midst of the drama. Next chapter, SAVING ME, the confrontation between Sesshomaru and Koga has finally arrived. ^_^14 chapters to go...  
**

**REVIEWS: **

**Shy Winthrope: **awwwww poor Kj, he wants all of his mommy's attention, isn't he just like his daddy though…jealous of Mom's Sesshomaru time lmao! Lol I know I'd the same. And lol, yea Rin sure can be tough. As you can see from this chapter Miroku plays a pivotal role in the upcoming drama, I couldn't possibly put that sweetie as a bad guy, unless it's a pervert sort of role lol. Trust me if you seen the plot outline you would understand Daisuke and Rin, had to have bonded, I mean the poor child. Thank you so much for reviewing and you're warm compliments, I'm about to read and review your new story now, sorry I been so busy. Much hugs, kisses and love *Sesshomaru plushie for KJ* ^_^

**HijiriXAyano: **I knew you had to be Jamaican from the first two words lmao. Omg, I swear, we language man, me don't really type patois much cause me know say nuff people nah go understand it. But anyways, thank you so much for reviewing, I'm glad you like the story ^_^. Hope you do continue reading, cause there is quite a bit let still to go.

**Jolie Luv: **Hope you had a great nap dear. *screams* 12 days left to go and your married! *tears of joy* lol. Based on the outline, you will get your sweet chapters even before your wedding so you have time to read them lol. Thanks for reviewing as always dear and much luck, no stress ok? ^_^

**Delsan 13: ***puts heart back together* I'm sorry I broke your heart Delsan, I didn't mean too. I'm glad you don't have much figured out anymore lol, because I still got one big surprise up my sleeve lol. And nope, Koga doesn't know Rin is having a baby girl, and the Band of Seven is working for Sesshomaru's dad dear, they saved Sesshomaru from Koga's henchmen. Thanks for reviewing, ^_^ the chapters are coming up ASAP k? lol.

**Y-icey: **I realized I didn't answer a part of your review, I'm sorry, I guess I just missed that part, it sometimes happens when I review with my phone because there isn't any space between the reviews. Anyways, I actually love Koga and when I have Inuyasha-Kagome stories (not that I have much on fanfic) he is a positive character. With Rin-Sesshomaru stories, it's easy to use him as a villain because in the series his wolves killed Rin so that's really the only reason. Thanks for reviewing again ^_^.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW…^_^ **


	37. Chapter 37: Saving Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor the characters. **

**SAVING ME **

**CHAPTER 37: SAVING ME **

It was a like any other, Rin woke from her sleep around midnight with the intense urge to pee as she did every night around midnight. She glanced down upon the ground to see Daisuke curled into a ball, sleeping. No matter how many times she brought him to sleep beside her, he would always crawl back to the floor in the middle of the night, so, as she has done every night for the month of her capture, she threw the sheet to cover his small body and put a pillow beneath his head before she scurried to the bathroom. Returning to the room, Rin frowned, noting that Daisuke had gone; Daisuke had never left her presence since she had come to the House. She opened her mouth to call him when a firm hand clamped over her mouth and another around her throat, despite her moans and struggles.

"Shut up and stop resisting, we are getting out of here!" came Koga's cold voice whispering at her ear and she shivered, goosebumps appearing upon her skin. It was then she began to hear the faint sounds of Gunshots. Rin gasped, her heart racing.

"Do you hear it? You're boyfriend has come…but he won't get you!" laughed Sesshomaru as he pushed her along, his gun un-clocked and pressed into her skull.

With the face of a Killer, Sesshomaru took down man after man; behind him was Sango, equally as skilled with a gun, while the band of seven had dispersed throughout the Household, taking down Koga's numerous yakuza clansmen. It had only been because of them that they had gotten so far, within Koga's private quarters, and even that was heavily guarded.

Suddenly something white appeared from the corner and Sesshomaru frowned but did not lower his weapon.

"It's Miroku's signal, let's go!" said Sango, and the man appeared immediately launching into a run directing the duo towards Rin's bedroom. Sesshomaru burst into the room with his heart on his sleeve only to feel it in his throat as they realized the room was empty, that Rin was not there.

"He must have taken her…he will be going to a secret exit within his own room." Said Miroku and ran, Sesshomaru and Sango following close behind.

Then from nowhere a loud bang erupted and Miroku fell back, bleeding from the hand and up ahead with a gun leveled up upon them with his hand wrapped around Rin's throat was Koga Ookami.

Rin's eyes widened, before tears slowly filled them, her mouth dropping open.

"Sesshomaru…you came for me?" she sobbed.

Ignoring the danger that Koga presented, with his gun leveled Sesshomaru smiled, seeing that Rin was indeed safe and much larger than she had been the last time he saw her. It brought a rush of joy and happiness just to her face again and he accepted the feeling, he was in love with her after all.

"Didn't I promise to protect you?" he asked, before gold and green met, erasing all his emotions except for anger, hatred and a blistering fury.

"Aah, Sesshomaru, we meet at last."

**A/N: Sorry for the delay you guys, work has me tired and writing some long chapters…I'm not good with those. Thanks for the reviews guys….^_^ Next chapter: Revelation. **

**REVIEWS: **

**Shy Winthrope: **^_^ I'm glad you enjoyed the filler chapters because believe me; I am enjoying those chapters of your story! Ha, I wish Miroku knew anything, but as you can see from him getting shot, he will take no part in Koga's downfall. Lol I think Koga is hot too, but I enjoy making him evil. Ahhh, poor Kj he's at the age where he is 30 percent saliva, 30 percent poop and 40 percent cute lol. I don't know where babies get that much drool from lol because we don't have it as adult's lol. But it's still really cute, even when u lift them up and a long glob just smacks you lol. Anyways, thanks for reviewing as always, much love, hugs and kisses.

**Sunset'90: **Omg, thank you soooooo very much for reviewing this story, I really, really appreciate it. I'm so glad you like it, it makes me feel so wonderful as a writer to know my writing is liked. ^_^

**Y-icey: **Yes it really is easier to do everything with phones nowadays lol, I just don't use mine to write, and even this it is very easy. I swear Jamaicans have a thing for smart phones; almost everyone has a Blackberry here lol. No joke. Lol wow our time difference is astounding; I would have posted this at 11pm my time. I wonder what time you receive the story alert. Lol.

**Darkangel loves Sesshomaru: **Thank you so much for reviewing, I'm really happy that you did. I'm sorry to say Sesshomaru is not a demon in this story even though he does possess those sexy as hell characteristics. But I do have a wonderful Sesshomaru-Demon story in the making, it's called, _Sesshomaru, My Cold Lord_,and it will be great I promise.

**Delsan 13: **^_^ thanks so much for reviewing as usual dear, I'm glad it's all coming together for you. Don't worry the violence is fast approaching, I can't wait yet at the same time its bittersweet because the story is fast coming to an end. *tears*

**Nis3: **Thank you so much for reviewing, I'm so very happy. Wow, I can't begin to describe the feeling that comes with getting a positive review on your work. I'm sorry, It's my first drabbles and I really didn't want the chapters to be too long, or else I definitely wouldn't have put out so many chapters you know, cause it's been 38 days since this story came out and it's at chapter 37 ^_^ *pats self on back* lol. But thanks sooo much, again. I hope you like the upcoming chapters and especially the ending.

**Jolie Luv: **I'm sorry you didn t get that chapter dear. I had some work I had to deal with. Lol, I guess I'm still stringing you along with this chapter aren't I? Hope work is treating you well and you are not stressed out with your upcoming nuptials, just about 9 days your time *screams with joy*. Much love and hugs.

**Valevilandra: **thanks a million for reviewing, ^_^ I'm glad u like the story. In terms daisuke though, I mean Koga was willing to kill the so called woman he loved and Kohaku, a teenager, its not very farfetched to think he would treat a child any different? When I thought of the child being alive, there was only two ways he could turn out: evil or abused. And had he been evil, can you just imagine what Sesshomaru may have been forced to do? Mmmhm, now that I think about it, that may have been more dramatic. Lol.

**PLEASE REMEMBER TO READ AND REVIEW! **

**Check out my new story: **It's called **Sesshomaru, My Cold Lord: (Summary) **Inuyasha was always the favoured son, but when he died InuTaisho intends to form a relationship with Sesshomaru and to force him into an arranged marriage,so he retaliates by marrying the first woman he sees: a pickpocket. It's rated M for mature themes such as LEMONS and is actually includes a DEMON Sesshomaru.


	38. Chapter 38: Revelation

**PLEASE BE MY BETA! *teary eyed, on hands and knees* PLEASE! **

**SAVING ME **

**CHAPTER 38 – REVELATION **

As they two men locked gazes, Sango dropped to Miroku's side pulling him away from the line of danger behind the corner of a wall in the hallway as she attempted to dress his wound. A few feet away from Koga, looking at the back of the Yakuza man and Rin was Daisuke, watching the situation with a pained expression. He had seen all too many times what Koga did with guns and he was afraid Rin would be hurt. Pulling Rin along, Koga chuckled, he had always wanted to meet and kill the man Kikyo had chosen over him.

"Ahhh so tell me Sesshomaru…you would risk your life to save a woman carrying my child…but not your own?" asked Koga with a smirk, but it was defeated by the cool blank stare of Sesshomaru's gaze. The man snarled, pressing the nuzzle of the gun painfully into Rin's skull. Suddenly out of nowhere a small creature launched on Koga, sinking his teeth into the man's leg, giving Sesshomaru the chance to move, however Koga saw through him, roughly pushing Rin away from him and into Sesshomaru's path. Sesshomaru, caught her before she slammed into the ground, looking up in time to see Koga grab the head of a boy and lift him to shield himself; a boy with eyes as golden as his own.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, looking at every inch of the boy he could see, his mind already pasting together the story of what had happened. His gaze locked with the boy's, who was biting his lip, refusing to cry out from the pain of being held up by his hair.

"Daisuke!" Sesshomaru heard Rin call and watched as the boy's eyes filled with tears, stretching out his arms for Rin.

"You like him Sesshomaru…my little pet. I'm sure you saw all the scars on Rin's body, well those are nothing compared to what Daisuke has. You cannot begin to imagine what he has lived through, the perverse things…I have done to him…what he has had to do…to survive the hell of his life!" Koga taunted, effectively riling the man as nothing ever could. Sesshomaru rose, unarmed stalking towards the duo. Koga laughed throwing Daisuke to the floor and raising his gun to Sesshomaru with a smirk, neither expected the blast of the gun that erupted or the bullet that slammed into Koga's knee, taking it out from under him with his scream, but not before he let off a shot, missing Sesshomaru and giving the man time to jump on top of him.

Sesshomaru slammed his fist into the man's face, using all his strength, watching as the man spat a tooth; however Koga brought up his hand, his fist connecting with Sesshomaru's jaw. Momentarily knocking the other man from atop him and quickly rose to his feet, he spat blood and pulling a knife from the back of his pants. He smirked as Sesshomaru also rose to his feet.

"You didn't think I'd make that is for you did you?" he smirked.

A few feet away, Daisuke pulled Rin into a sitting position, biting his lip. She drew the boy into her arms and dropped the gun she had used to shoot Koga with a groan, "Don't ever scare me like that again!" she whispered as the boy's eyes filled with tears, he couldn't take his eyes away from all the blood leaking from Rin's chest.

**A/N: Well, Next chapter is titled Redemption and I bet that says enough. As you can see, our poor Rin has been hit by a bullet in a very dangerous area, *evil face* I wonder how that will go. Oh my goodness, thank you guys for all the reviews, I am so happy ^_^. **

**Reviews: **

**Shy Winthrope: **Thanks so much for always reviewing; I'm already counting down the days until Friday…I am so addicted to your stories! *pulls you out of dreamland* now is not the time to go in that place, the violence is just about at its peak! Lol. Daisuke is here for this chapter (poor thing went to look when he heard the noise). About the next story, it's not a drabble; it's a legit story of long chapters lol. And yes, it's already mapped out lol. There is no problem with how you write cause I think all your chapters are GREAT…SUPERB even. Thanks for the luck, can never have too much luck I think lol and yes, I have watched the colour purple numerous times. Is there a black woman alive to have never watched that movie? That was when I realized racism existed and not every woman had a perfect, wonderful life…I think I lost a lot of my innocence to that movie cause I was like 9 when I watched it the first time and I was old enough to understand lol. LMAO you're lil KJ turtle, awwww lol, he sounds soooo super cute and adorable. Tell me, does he have fat pinchable cheeks? Lol. *many hugs. Kisses and a whole lot of love*

**Sunset'90: **Thanks for reviewing again ^_^ lol I'm sorry Sesshomaru is taking so long, next chapter should be the wrap up at least where Koga is concerned. Lmao, thank you for reading the other story hope you like the intro so far lol. But don't worry, I promise, many romantic scenes are coming *covers mouth* lol.

**Delsan 13: **Thanks for reviewing DELSAN! ^_^ *many hugs* I think you are probably gonna be mad with me for the ambiguity that surrounds…can you guess? *evil face* you're so smart. Next chapter, it all comes to a smashing end.

**Y-icey: **wow, where you live sounds a lot like my home. Lol, like everyone has a blackberry, even like the street side venders, the handcart pushers -_- even prostitutes use blackberry to advertise, I get the broadcast messages! Lmao. Anyways, thank you for like the chapter and reviewing, it's almost done now, I guess my days of cliffies are over now…or are they? *evil laugh…coughs…continues evil laugh* lol.

**Tencharms; *hands you Sesshomaru Plushie* THANK YOU FOR BEING MY 150****th**** REVIEWER *screams and hugs* **lol. It makes me so happy to know this story is so well liked. I react the exact same way when I see wonderful reviews such as this one. ^_^.

**Ladyrouge214: **Thanks for your reviews ^_^ I'm always very happy to receive them. I'm glad I shocked you; I don't love when people can predict a story from start to finish so I try my best to keep people guessing to shock them from time to time lol. I mean now the drama is winding down but I still have a tricks up my sleeve.

**Jellisa Hall: **It has been much too long! Lol i guess this chapter answered some of those pressing questions of yours right? And if it didn't I hope the next chapter will do so. I am not writing a sequel to this, or I did not plan too because I think the chapters that end this are good enough to not need a sequel lol. I like the name but I do have a cool name too, I will consider it so keep tuned for the name of the baby lol. Thank you so much for reviewing, I longed to hear from you to see how you like how the story progressed lol. ^_^ *much hugs*

**Icecreamapparition: **First let me say, awesome penname lol. Thank you soo much for the review, I am so psyched whenever I get new reviewers. HAHA at the Rurouni reference, I loved that show, it and dragon ball z were my first manga/animes. Now, I'm an otaku lol. And I mean doctor's always say a lot of diagnoses that can be inaccurate. It is possible for a woman's child to live at 6 motnhs, with immediate medical attention. Lol I appreciate your violent reaction because that means the story was good enough to affect you ^_^ lol. I'm soooo happy u like this story, omg, yes, Rin truly has started too love Sesshomaru in the way a woman loves a man truly, its not because of the baby or her hormones i promise. And believe me, the comments are wonderful...keep 'em coming, i will keep the updates lol. *i got the last review like 20 mintues before i put this up* THANK YOU!

**Valevilandra: **Thanks so much for reviewing again, lol yes, I hope Sesshomaru deals with Koga too, however, I unfornately never wrote how Koga died in my plot outline lol, so I'm still thinking about it, hence this chapter lol.

**Please remember to read and review ^_^ **

**11 chapters to go for saving me….*teary eyed* I bet that doesn't seem like much now. **


	39. Chapter 39: Redemption

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. Seriously. I will pay you with my gratitude and smiles...just be my beta. please.  
**

**SAVING ME**

**CHAPTER 39: REDEMPTION **

Sango ran to Rin's side, the poor girl was hyperventilating, at her chest, Daisuke had pressed his shirt to stem the blood of her wound…Sango glanced at his young body…there was not an inch that did not have a scar and she felt an intense pain in her heart...for what he must have been through. Feeling a wetness as she kneeled, Sango looked to Rin. The girl was biting her lip, stiffening before she released a panting breath and Sango's eyes widened.

"Oh God…are you…?" she asked, stunned at the turn of events, as Rin nodded before stiffening again.

"Don't move…I will get the doctor!" said Sango before she ran off. Rin turned to look at the two men squaring off, keep her pain muffled so she would not distract Sesshomaru.

Koga snarled and launched at Sesshomaru, his hand arching as he slashed from left to right. Sesshomaru jumped back, aiming a kick at Koga's wounded knee, smirking when he heard the crunch of bone. It seemed the shot had only grazed him, but the kick had succeeded him doing what the bullet had started. The Man crumbled to the ground, still wielding his knife, his face in an angry mask.

"If you want to kill me then just do it!" he snarled at Sesshomaru, who smirked back at him.

"You didn't think I'd make this easier for you did you?" Sesshomaru taunted the man, using his earlier words. He kicked the knife from the man's hand, planting his booted foot upon the same hand and pressing it into the ground. Koga smiled even though he was unable to suppress his hiss.

"Do you think pain such as this is anything so someone as sadistic as me?" he said with a laugh, which irked Sesshomaru to no end. He stomped in the Koga's face, breaking his nose and relishing at his pained cry. He raised his foot to look down on the man's blooded face.

"I want you to stand so I can beat the shit out of you!" said Sesshomaru looking down at the creature who had ruined his life…his son's as well as Rin. He stood back, watching as the bloody faced man shakily on one foot, clutching the wall for support.

Sesshomaru snarled blocking as Koga tried to throw a punch, causing him to lose his balance. Sesshomaru caught the man by his hair and slammed him into the wall, which seemed to be made of concrete because the moment he released him Koga was unconscious. The man dropped to the floor, as Sesshomaru picked up the knife…eyeing him with a million thoughts through his mind when he felt a soft pull on his shirt. He looked down to see Daisuke, who turned and pointed towards Rin. She was sitting up with Sango holding her from behind, pressing a cloth to her chest while Suikotsu knelt between her legs, intensely concentrating. Sesshomaru dropped the knife, all thoughts of Koga vanishing as he ran to Rin's side.

Sesshomaru took Sango's space behind, Rin, one hand stemming the flow of blood as the other entwined fingers with her own. She looked up to him and smiled softly, before stiffening. Her lip was bloody from biting it to keep her screams and her eyes were wet with tears.

Koga struggled to rise, glancing to see his gun within reach. He turned onto his belly and crawled towards it but a foot away from his reach a boot slammed down upon his fingers, before kicking the gun away, chuckling at his scream.

All eyes turned to the source of the sound, it was the feminine Jakotsu. He locked gazes with Sesshomaru.

"Hey, can I have this cutie if you're finished? I promise to kill him when I'm done…if he's still alive I mean…" he said with a chuckle.

"Jakotsu, will you reign in your sick pleasure!" Spat Suikotsu before turning back to Rin. Sesshomaru seemed to consider, could he really give another the pleasure of Killing Koga? But then he glanced upon the man and saw the displeasure…the hint of fear and he looked up to Jakotsu.

"Just let me see the body when you're done." He answered and the effeminate man squealed like a female, dragging a cursing,helpless Koga away. Sesshomaru hoped he would have a small taste of what Rin had endured at his hands, at the hands of Jakotsu.

Sesshomaru turned his gaze to Rin, who seemed to become more and more lax in his hold.

SMACK! Rin felt the slap of Suikotsu's hand upon her cheek, to which she jumped, looking into the face of the man who had hit her. It was serious, determined and for a moment she was scared, until she felt the welcoming squeeze of Sesshomaru's fingers. She looked back to the man as he began to speak.

"You can't fall asleep. The baby is stuck in the birth canal, if you lose consciousness, it will suffocate. I know you're tired and weak and you want to sleep but if there is any hope for your baby to live, you have to push…you have to deliver it right now!"

**A/N: Chapter 40, Labour. I am sorry koga's death was ambiguous, I just couldn't force myself to write a graphic death for him, I figured your minds will just imagine all the things Jakotsu did to him before he killed him and that would be enough. Lol. Thanks for all the reviews, I am so happy ^_^ **

**REVIEWS: **

**Shy Winthrope: **I have no idea how you do it…up that late with Kj who I am sure will run you ragged the moment he gets up, girl, you are a super woman…as most great mothers are. I'm glad you liked the action because truly to me…its very awkward, I think your much better at writing fight scenes, lol, such as that little one we had. Posted the chapter as you can see so please don't die *worried face* "then I won't get your updates and I will come to heaven to get it!" lol. *blushes* omg your compliments are making my head swell, I'm so glad you love this story. ^_^ *teary eyed* I think I'm just about ready to die of happiness. Thank you for always reviewing *big yet gentle hug* lol

PS: KJ must be toooooooo cute! Awwwwwwww. Lol. Poor thing knows what's a mama's kiss now…sigh, the other day you had 11 months, now it's a year. Man, kids do grow up fast. *looks at myself* all of a sudden I have boobs!. Lol

**Sunset'90: **Thanks for reviewing again ^_^ haha, I guess jakotsu will just have to do it will for everyone huh? And Daisuke…such a poor thing isn't he…I feel sad I made him go through so much…I'm cruel *tears*

**Delsan 13: Yes! ***jumps in the air* I'm glad I shocked you lol. Thanks for reviewing, hope you like this chapter and the one that comes. The baby is finally here…^_^ Thanks for reviewing hun, I always look forward to hearing what you think about the story.

**Y-Icey: **Trust me I know how that is, some people just don't have they priorities straight. Anyways, lol, thanks for the review, hope you liked what I did there…with Koga and are you ready for the birth? Lol it's here. ^_^

**Jolie Luv: *screams* **missed you, but I completely understand. Like 8 days to go, omg, omg, omg, omg, *freaks out* lol. You cat has a gf? Lol that's kinda cute, if cats were monogamous lol. Anyways, lmao, please…no need to be so sarcastic, I had to end it with a cliffie lol. But notice, this chapter is much longer. Thanks for taking the time out of your busy schedule to review, I really appreciate it. And no worries, daisuke's days of being hurt are over and done with. Hope you had a great beauty rest, you must take all of them with the big day looming up…if you're not too excited that is. Lol. Much hugs, kisses and well wishes and yes, those chapters I promised are coming up fast.

**Ladyrouge214: **Thanks for being a wonderful reviewer. ^_^ I'm glad you liked the short fight scene and yes, I like to think I made a really good job of this villain lol. Maybe he got off a little too easy?

**Icecreamapparition**: I'm so sorry the chapter felt short,it's because it's one of only about 4 chapters that actually falls into the 500 word limit. Lol, as you would have seen, this chapter did not. Thanks for reviewing again, hope you liked this chapter. ^_^

**Jellisa Hall: **I totally understand, my desktop used to be like that too. Thankfully, I upgraded to a laptop ^_^ and then I do use my phone from time to time.** ^_^ **I like to update every day, if I don't it's usually something important came up that took me away from it. Lol. Thanks for reviewing though, and next two chapters I will have the baby's name up lol.

**Tencharms: **^_^ you are most welcome, Thanks so much for reviewing though. So happy knowing you love this story…my heart's about to burst from all the happiness lol. I hope you like the ending…but it will be so bittersweet right? The ending means no more drama…sigh.

**Valevilandra: **Thanks for the review lol. I got it literally as i was about to update. So i just had to pause a moment and just you in lol. I know the chapter was a bit short, that's why i made this one a little longer lol. Hope you like it...dont be afraid to rant if you dont lol.

**Please remember to read and review…The Countdown has really begun…only a handful of chapters left to go. **


	40. Chapter 40: Labour

**SAVING ME **

**CHAPTER 40 – LABOUR **

Rin screamed, stiffening in Sesshomaru's arms…panting from the energy she was exerting. Daisuke mopped her brow and she smiled down at the little boy, his name was truly fitting…if she loved her daughter as much as she had come to love this little boy, then her love would be boundless. It was hard to describe the immense joy she received from just a tentative smile of Daisuke's lips…was this how all mother's felt? She wondered but was painfully wrenched from her thoughts with the spine-bending pain of a contraction. They heard a scream from somewhere in the distance and Sesshomaru smirked, knowing it had to be Koga.

"Sesshomaru..." She sobbed, turning her face so she could bury it in his throat, her fingers sinking into the flesh of his palm as she stiffened from the pain, her body reflexively pushing against the intense pressure in her lower body.

"Good…a few more pushes and this baby will be here." said Suikotsu, wiping his brow with the sleeve of his shirt.

Rin panted, swallowing, she barely had a chance to breathe before she was pushing again,. Tears streamed down her face and blood down her chest…she was surrounded by Sesshomaru, Daisuke and the men and woman who had come to save her along with him…and it was to this within that place, with one big, forceful push that her daughter was born.

She fell back from the relief, the blessed reprieve from the pain, against the solid warmth of Sesshomaru's chest.

"Sessh…I'm tired…can I sleep now?" Rin asked with slurred words, her vision had begun to fade and she was seeing only gray. He lips were tinged with blue, her skin pale from the loss of blood and the energy it took to birth her child.

"No…stay with me…don't you want to see the baby?" he asked, but she was already lapsing into unconsciousness despite everything he was doing, like shaking her shoulders and slapping her.

Suikotsu held the baby to his chest, massaging its chest and using his fingers to extract the mucus of the birth from the baby's mouth and nose. The child took a deep breath and released a soft cry, to the relieved sighs of everyone present.

"We have to get them both to the Hospital immediately, the baby's lungs are weak and she is bleeding to death." said Suigotsu looking down at Rin's unconscious form. Sesshomaru lifted her into his arms, looking down at his son who had moved away from the men and was sticking closely to Sango, she nodded towards him and they hurried away.

"What about Jakotsu?" Sesshomaru heard Sango ask.

"He won't be finished anytime soon, he likes to play with his men!" spat Bankotsu with a shake of his beautiful head and the troop hurried from the building and to two Helicopters they had waiting.

They were off within minutes, one with the members of the band of Seven, the other with Sango, Miroku, Daisuke, Suikotsu and the baby as well as Rin and Sesshomaru.

"Have you thought about naming her?" Suigotsu asked, looked down at the tiny pink bald baby and Sesshomaru nodded. Even though he wanted to examine the baby in detail, Rin was and would always be his first priority.

"Yes…" he answered, glancing over at the silent baby.

"Kiyoko Keiko Takahashi."

**A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews everyone, trust me…I had intended to update tomorrow but on seeing them all, I had to do it asap. Anyways, the baby's name: **

**Kiyoko – Pure child **

**Keiko – Blessing **

**When I searched for the names, I had it in mind of how Sesshomaru viewed Rin and the baby, he never considered the baby "koga's child" he saw it as rin's child, and so did she, she didn't hate it or anything, if anything she tried to protect her child, despite the father and how she came to be pregnant, so the name represents how he feels towards the baby…that's true love right there *sniff sniff*. **

**Reviews: **

**Icecreamapparition: **Thanks for reviewing *sad face* yes it's sad, but I honestly couldn't wait. I was ready for this baby to come out man lol.

**Y-icey: **lol I kinda want to hear how the death went in your mind. Lol thank you, I do try really hard to keep the readers pleased and I want to work on my other stories lmao, I tend to focus on one thing at a time lol. Thanks for reviewing ^_^.

**Sunset'90: **Thanks for reviewing lol ^_^ the romance is coming I promise, just have to clear up some other things first lol.

**Delsan 13: **I am sooooo sorry to hear you were in the hospital, are you ok now? It wasn't serious was it? *big hug* Ahh yea, Sesshomaru named her and if you see the Author's note up top you see what it means and where I went with that lol. And yes, Rin does love Daisuke as her son and he feel similar because she is the first person to ever show him kindness. O yes some romance is coming between Sessh/Rin. Promise lol.

**ChouRan: ***Big hug* where have you been? Lol. I'm sorry for all the suspense…all the cliffies are just about done now, just sit back and expect sweetness now lol. Thanks for reviewing ^_^.

**Darkangel loves Sesshomaru: **Thanks so much for reviewing again, and thanks for the words of encouragement. Lol yes, Rin and Sesshomaru can finally get some rest.

**Jellisa hall: **Thank you so much for reviewing and for your wonderful words of praise and encouragement. ^_^ I hope you liked the name, I really did like the name you had in mind I just wanted something a little deeper. Maybe I use the name you gave me for an OC in my new fanfic Sesshomaru, My Cold Lord ^_^.

**Ladyrouge214: **Thanks for the review lol…I can see your mind has run away thinking about all the things Jakotsu did to Koga lol…have fun ^_^.

**PrincessNevermore: **Omg, thank you so much for reviewing. I'm glad I shocked you a bit lol, I'm really glad you liked the story I hope you like the upcoming chapters as well.

**Shy Winthrope: **^_^ I am very happy you loved that chapter, I was worried about the ambiguity of koga's death. *head swells so big it bursts* Dang, do you know how to give a compliment! Lol, your husband didn't stand a chance did he? Lmao. Awww, lol but I have to ask…why you call him turtle. Lol does he do something cute with his mouth? lol. The gentle hugs are the best lol. I laugh so much when I respond to you I swear, can you count the lol's and lmao, lol. Anyways, *muwah* many hugs and kisses and love, I am waiting devoutly for those chapters for tomorrow…blackberry under my pillow and all lol.

**Did I mention, there is a lemon warning? I didn't, it's coming. ^_^ this is the warning lol. 9 chapters to go, Next chapter: My Mother, My daughter. **


	41. Chapter 41: My Mother, My Daughter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, the character, the series, nada, nothing…zilch. **

**SAVING ME **

**CHAPTER 41 – My Mother, My Daughter **

Rin came awake slowly, her lids felt gritty and her limbs felt like lead. She groaned and rubbed the grit from her eyes, blinking them into focus. Stunned at seeing her mother, she blinked again, shaking her head and widening her eyes.

"Mom?" she whispered in disbelief.

"Yes, it's me…" she whispered, holding herself aloof. Her eyes were filled with tears and she wrapped her arms around herself as though trying to stop herself.

"What are you doing here?" Rin whispered, suddenly self-conscious, forgetting the pain in her chest and lower body.

"I've been here since they brought you in three days ago…" she whispered and Rin's eyes widened at hearing she had been asleep for three days, her last memory was of Sesshomaru trying to keep her awake and yielding to a powerful urge to sleep.

"Where is my baby?" she asked, her voice sounding hoarse, vulnerable and scared.

"She's fine, she's big for her age and healthy…but the Doctor said her lungs are a bit underdeveloped so she'll be in an incubator for three weeks. She doesn't have any hair whatsoever…" said Ai with a chuckle and Rin smiled softly, lowering her head as she pictured her child in her mind. When she looked up, her mother was crying…her shoulders shaking and her face covered with her palm.

"Mom?" she whispered, worried.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she sobbed and Rin felt tears filling her own eyes.

"I didn't think you would believe me…" she whispered hoarsely some moments later…and then she felt her mother's arms wrap around her and they both began to sob, hugging and speaking incoherently as they grieved for what had happened. Rin felt her mother grasp her her fce with both hands, looking her straight into the eyes.

"Rin…I'm you mother…there is nothing you can't tell me, there is nothing I would not do for you. A mother's love is indescribable…and I would never, ever, choose anyone or anything, over you…" Ai sobbed which caused Rin cry even harder.

"You're father will never hurt you again…neither will Koga..." she heard her mother whisper and she sighed, enjoying the safe feeling of being wrapped within her mother's arms…a place she hadn't even realized she missed.

When she pulled away, she asked for Daisuke and Sesshomaru, Ai told her the Sesshomaru had only left her side for the first time that very morning in order to conduct some business while Daisuke had been admitted to the children's Hospital to address so existing wounds he'd had. Sighing, Rin fell into a short sleep, content that she was safe at last and her days of running and hiding, were over.

Much later, she met her grandfather, Hajime for the first time and was stunned to know that he and Sesshomaru's father were best friends. And even later, after she had slept and awoken again, she met her daughter for the first time.

The nurse gently pulled the baby, tubes and all, from the portable Incubator and handed her to her mother. She was small, a meager five pounds, clad in a pink knit cap and matching jumper and upon her wrist was her name tag.

"Kiyoko Keiko Takahashi…." Rin smiled softly, Kioyko would always be Sesshomaru's daughter it seemed and somehow, that made Rin very happy.

She inspected her daughter with a look of awe, curiosity and love. Ai marveled at the sight of Rin kissing each of Kiyoko's small fingers…she couldn't believe that her baby had just given birth…it was a profound moment shared by three generations of women, each blissfully happy.

**A/N: Well, It's the return of the filler chapters ^_^ but on a more serious matter: **

**If you know anyone who is suffering from abuse and is hiding it, please, try to convince that person to speak up about it. Rape and abuse are not fictional themes and they are a lot more common than most people believe, I've had firsthand experience and I encourage victims to speak up, I'm also saying this as a Psychology student. Do it. **

**REVIEWS: **

**Rinsess7: **Thank you so much for reviewing! I don't know what up with general hospital (Not really my thing, I'm more of a One Tree Hill kinda girl myself lol) but I take it to mean this story is dramatic lmao. Thanks so much for liking this story and for a great review and yes lol, Rin is quite happy with the name lol.

**Delsan 13: **I am so sorry to hear that, last night, when I read your review I said a prayer right then for you and trust me, God is the best person to have on your side, always. I'm glad you like the babie's name, I put a little thought in it lol. The other chapters are coming up fast I promise, those that will answer your question at least. ^_^ Thanks for always reviewing *many hugs, love* and I pray for all the best with whatever you are going through.

**Y-Icey: **lol you finally signed in? *gasp* lmao. Ah, you better sit down and wait for that lemony goodness lol, it's one of the last things to come. Haha. Thanks for reviewing, hope you like what's going on now.

**DoggyBoyLover98: **^_^ thank you for reviewing again and no problem, at least you are here now right? Lol I'm glad you love this story, does my heart some peace I swear lol. *whispers* It's almost done though *shocked face, runs around like headless chicken*

**Sunset'90: **Yes! That's exactly how I thought of them, isn't the idea just super cute though, lol. Thanks for reviewing, ^_^ I hope the other chapters will also warm your heart.

**ChouRan: ** ^_^ you got faith! That's powerful stuff….WAIT? is that a threat? 0.o lol. However, you may be a bit off in that statement where it comes to their future lol *wink wink*

**Rorschach in Blue Jeans: **Glad you are back, lol there is a chapter coming up for that…lol…I think it's a bit funny. ^_^ thanks for reviewing.

**Jolie Luv: *tears* **I completely understand honey, the big day is less than a week away. There must be a million final preparations left to go, I know you will be a beautiful bride however, you have too sweet a nature to be anything else lol. I'm glad you liked the name and the chapter, lol *strokes hair* get some sleep hun and thank you for reviewing even with your busy schedule.

**Jellisa Hall: **I'm so glad you liked the baby's name ^_^. It's ok though, I can totally understand the pressures real life places on our hobbies lol. As for rin's dad, you must have missed the chapter title "The children of rich men" because in that chapter, when Ai found out what happened to Rin she killed him and her father, Hajime, covered it up. Lol So Koga and Naraku are both dead at this point. Thank you much for reviewing btw, I really appreciate it, its so pleasing to know when my work is liked…^_^ *happiness rushes to head* I think I'm dying here lol. *blush* omg, the compliments have me pink to me ears lol. Thanks so much dear, I hope to hear from you soon. *Hugs*.

**Shy Winthrope: **^_^ I'm not cruel at all lol. tHank u, thank u, thank u, thank u. *tears* "I feel so honoured to receive this award ( I suck at acting so bad you would be cracking up the moment I started lol). Lmao, he thinks you're a meanie? Hmm, is there a secret side to ms. Winthrope that I don't know about lol. Must be. Lol. Anyways, lol I wonder how they came up with turtle lol then again, kids are so cute…who can dampen their creativity lol. *Fingers crossed sooo tight they joined together* Not too log came in from work, haven't even bathed yet lol, all I had was to get this up and then look on your profile, that's how bad I am lol. Thanks dear, I try so hard to get these out…I don't want to make anyone disappointed you know…and I'm so hyped because of all the reviews…you know what that feels like lol.

Thank you for the wishes of happy writing, I return your wishes heartily because I will definitely be reading and waiting for my updates *pouts like a baby*. Have I mentioned I'm addicted to your work? Lol. I swear I get a rush when I see a new chapter lol. Omg, lmao, I feel the same way about yours. ^_^

Many hugs, kisses, love, teddy bears and more lol to you and your adorable son.

**Well, thanks for all the reviews guys, I'm super duper happy. I have a challenge for you, there are under 9 chapters to go. If I can get to 205 reviews by the time I wake up tomorrow morning (its 9 pm now) lol, (and no cheating, 1 review a person lol) I will put up 2 chapters upon waking and these DO NOT include the chapters I planned to post over the weekend. CHALLENGED ACCEPTED? ^_^**

**Until Next time…much love. **


	42. Chapter 42: Unfinished Business

**SAVING ME **

**CHAPTER 42 – Unfinished Business **

Jakotsu licked the blood at his lip, looking down at his body; the nude man was covered with drying blood. Sesshomaru pushed away from the wall, his handsome face an emotionless mask. Jakotsu turned lazy eyes to look towards him, a smirk on his thin lips.

"Are you satisfied?" he asked with a smug expression, he really liked this silver haired man. Had Sesshomaru been any less skilled and not the son of the famous InuTaisho Takahashi, he may have attempted to subject the male to his sadistic fantasies…but there was that high chance he would die, and that was not worth the risk, he thought with a smile.

"How long did he last?" Sesshomaru asked, ignoring his question and Jakotsu pouted, walking over to a chair to retrieve his clothes.

"He only died a few minutes ago…the moment you walked in actually. The longest I've ever had, I'll remember this one for a while." said the assassin with a smile. Sesshomaru snorted and walked over to the decapitated body of his nemesis; he was undoubtedly…dead. Sesshomaru turned and walked away, satisfied. They had done all they could to keep the Police at bay, now, the law would retrieve the long-dead, rotting bodies of the Yazuka men, assuming it had been the work of other Yakuza lords.

Later, Sesshomaru found himself at another location, a few miles away from the Hospital and very close to his old apartment.

He heard rummaging and cursing as he entered the building, ignoring the closed sign on the door. It seemed as though someone was hastily packing, and he smirked at the thought, pushing the half open door so it creaked as it swung open, revealing the wide eyed face of Dr. Kagura Onigumo.

She gasped and took a step back, away from him, as he entered the room.

"Did you think I would let you get away with what you did to Rin?" he asked coldly, and she took some more steps back, until she came up against the wall of her office, while he stepped towards her.

"…Please I'm pregnant…" she whispered and he paused.

"Did you think of Rin's child when you betrayed her to Koga? What about your Hippocratic Oath?" he demanded snarled really and Kagura jumped, hoping, praying this was only about Rin but Sesshomaru's eyes became hooded.

"You were the one who helped him…when he cut Daisuke from Kikyo's body!" Sesshomaru spat and Kagura's eyes filled with tears.

"I always loved him! But he loved that Bitch Kikyo instead of me, always! But I was supposed to be infertile and he began to want a heir!" She screamed then gave a crazed laugh.

"But you're pregnant now aren't you?" Sesshomaru stepped back.

"Your lover is dead. And once your Medical License is revoked you won't have thing to live for will you? I suggest you find a hole in the darkest, deepest region of the planet…a place where the Takahashi name has no power because if I ever see your face again…you are dead!" spat Sesshomaru before he turned and left the woman who sank to the floor.

Sesshomaru smiled; No such place existed.

**A/N: Sesshomaru and Rin's chapters (41 and 42) were happening simultaneously. Now the next chapter is titled "Our Family", it's a bit longer than the regular chapter. Thanks for all the reviews everyone, even though it didn't reach the 205 reviews I will put up one extra character for almost getting there. **

**The hippocratic oath: An oath taken by Doctors and other Healthcare professions whereby they agree to practice medicine ethically and uphold certain ethical standards such as a patient's right to confidentiality.  
**

**Reviews: **

**Ladyrouge214: **Thanks so much for reviewing; I'm glad you liked the baby's name. ^_^ I hope you like the progression.

**Tencharms: **Thanks for reviewing ^_^ I am so glad you liked the chapter, I'm trying to just cover all my bases before I get to Sesshomaru and Rin again you know lol, they just always so dramatic.

**Sunset'90: **lol, you do? I'm glad you like them, that's great, most times filler chapters just give a reprieve from the drama you know, so I'm glad to know they are just as great as the dramatic/shocking chapters. Thanks for reviewing ^_^

**Y-icey: **lol, yes, the wait will make it that much sweeter though won't it lol. I promise the lemon comes in less than 5 chapters though, less than five! *screams* thanks for reviewing, much love.

**ChouRan: **Thanks for reviewing, lol. I was only kidding and yes, I agree they do need some happiness as does Daisuke. Lol, there is an interesting chapter coming up with the parents lol, that's next, I think you will like it. And actually, Sesshomaru and Daisuke hasn't really bonded because he has a fear of males. Lol, but I am working on those loose ends as you can see lol, and I like your rambling, it brings me in to focus lol. ^_^

**Icecreamapparition: **^_^ thanks so much! I told myself this drabble series would only take a dayor two per chapter and I really do like keeping my word lol. And I myself hate waiting on updates lol, I check every day and sometimes it's hard when it takes even 4 months. And yes they are becoming a family, I can't wait to start writing that. Thanks for reviewing *big smile*.

**DoggyBoyLover98: **Thanks a million for the review, I'm happy you liked the name, lol, isn't Sesshomaru really cute all round though at least how I presented him lol?

**Ni-Ni chan330: ***big hug* thank you for reviewing, I feel so joyful when I get a review especially from someone who has never reviewed my work before. It's an awesome feeling lol. Lol, I'm glad you found this story entertaining, lol. As you can see I have updated, I do so one daily…for this story at least, sometimes twice…lol. *waves* Bye Ni-Ni chan, Come again lol.

**Jolie Luv: **thanks for being one of the best reviewers, EVER lol. I can't believe you're still making the time to review with the big day looming up. I'm so honored. ^_^ well, Daisuke and his dad will talk in the next chapter…and I will leave that to itself lol, I bet everything you wanted to see will come by then lol.

**LP: **Thanks a bunch for reviewing, I can safely say mostly good things are headed your way where our favourite couple is concerned, Lol, and of course a lemon lol. ^_^

**Delsan 13: **Thank you for reviewing so devotedly honey *big hug*. Yes lol a lil bit of drama in the next chapter related to what you said lol, and prayer is one of the best medicines right? Because I prayer means hope always lasts.

**Valevilandra: ***hugs* all is forgiven lol, thanks for reviewing. I swear the chapters are the same…most of which, lol, it because I stopped with those awful cliff-hangers lol. I'm sorry you couldn't get your Rin/Sesshomaru fix in this chapter but you will for the next chapter I promise. ^_^

**Until next time friends, much love…Temari. ^_-**


	43. Chapter 43: Our family

**SAVING ME **

**CHAPTER 43 – Our Family **

Sesshomaru strode into the hospital late that evening with a teddy bear and roses in his arms. His first stop was to the children's ward to visit his son. _My son…_he thought, he still couldn't comprehend that he had a son. He had visited Daisuke every day since his admittance, dividing his time between Rin, Daisuke and Kiyoko. The hospital had in fact been his home for the last few days. His father had assured him that his house had been rebuilt to Sesshomaru's specifications; after all it had been over a month since the first one was destroyed. He was happy that he had constructed a more modern home with more bedrooms; the new home was now a two storey structure with five bedrooms and an equal number of bathrooms.

He entered the boy's private room, halting as he realized his son was awake. He was wide-eyed and playing with toy truck Ai had given him, the Hospital's female Psychiatrist had said Daisuke suffered from Androphobia, an abnormal fear of men and figured, with counseling, love and proper care he could be resocialized in such a way that he could function properly in the society.

"Hello Daisuke…" he whispered, slowly walking to the chair beside the bed and sitting down. Daisuke had come to understand that Sesshomaru was his real father, he had even met his grandfather and Uncle but he had only responded to Kagome, Inuyasha's teenage girlfriend, Sango and Ai. Sesshomaru had contracted the Hospital's Psychiatrist to work full time with Daisuke, offering her an obscene amount of money with which she would undoubtedly retire on, in order to be Daisuke's live in Counselor after he was released.

"I brought you another toy…" said Sesshomaru softly, gently placing the brown bear on the bed. But the boy remained silent, lowering his head.

"I know you do not trust me. And I am willing to earn it, no matter how long it takes me. I'm sorry…I'm sorry I wasn't there…to protect you…" Sesshomaru whispered and Daisuke looked up at the man confused by the roughness he heard in his voice. He watched his father unclench and clench his fist and jaw, lowering his face so Daisuke would not see his eyes.

After a few moments of silence, Sesshomaru raised his head and both sets of gold eyes locked.

"You're safe now." said Sesshomaru, and then he rose.

"Come Daisuke…let's see if Rin has awoken today." said Sesshomaru and turned to leave, the silent boy jumping onto the floor with his bare feet and followed Sesshomaru. Daisuke bit his lip, contemplating as he walked behind the tall man, then he sighed and ran beside him, slipping small hands into the much bigger ones of his father. Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he smiled, feeling tears fill his eyes; he blinked them away, not wanting to do anything that would scare Daisuke.

00000

When Sesshomaru and Daisuke got to Rin's room, her mother and Kiyoko were with her. When the woman saw him, she smiled and left the room, Rin was too caught up the baby to even notice Sesshomaru.

"Go to Rin, Daisuke…I'm sure she missed you." He said to the boy and he ran into the room, to Rin's cry of delight as Sesshomaru and Ai stepped away from the door.

"She's been asking for you…" said Ai and Sesshomaru smiled softly.

"Rin and Kiyoko…will not be coming to live with you…" he stated softly and watched as the woman's eyes widened, looking taken aback.

"Rin is still a child!" Ai whispered fiercely and Sesshomaru sighed.

"Rin became a woman the day she was betrayed by her father." stated Sesshomaru, feeling slightly guilty at the wounded look that crossed the woman's face.

"How are you so sure she will come with you?" Ai asked after a few moments.

"I know..." He answered, "…but while she is still healing and a new mother, you are more than welcome to live with us." He stated and walked towards the opened room, to face the woman his heart craved.

His heart warmed at the sight of what greeted him, Rin was sitting up in bed with one arm wrapped around Daisuke and the other around Kiyoko, who was full of tubes, with her Incubator inside. She flashed him a warm smile, one he could not help but to return. He took a seat beside her on the bed, on the side which had Kiyoko.

"Sesshomaru…" she whispered, her voice sounding wistful and happy.

He smiled, their eyes communicating a thousand messages, until Rin looked away, blushing.

"I had to rebuild the house; it was destroyed by Koga's men." Sesshomaru admitted and Rin nodded, she bit her lip before looking up at the Sesshomaru with eyes that spoke of love.

"Thank you, for such a beautiful name…" Rin whispered and he surprised himself by flushing.

"I want to protect all of you. You are my family." He admitted and Rin's eyes filled with tears, Daisuke let out a soft cry and she reassured him she was fine by dropping a quick kiss to his forehead.

When Rin looked up to Sesshomaru again, she was smiling.

"When do we get to go home?" she asked with a sweet smile.

0000

**Author's Note: ^_^ the next chapter is titled, Marry Me…need I say more? Lol. Thanks everyone for the reviews ^_^ I love 'em. Much hugs. Seven chapters to go, 3 of which are epilogues! And for all the reviews I've received, I will put up chapter 44 soon after this. **

**REVIEWS: **

**Y-icey: **trust me, lol, I know how that feels, especially when the update the finally comes has lemons lol, anyways, back to the story. I'm glad you liked the chapter, and yes, Kagura got hers indeed, thanks for being a great reviewer, much appreciated ^_^.

**Ladyrouge214: **I'm glad you liked it, even though it was vague. ^_^ thanks for the review.

**Valevilandra: **Thanks for reviewing ^_^ lol, I find it hard to 'keep malice' as we like to call it in Jamaica lol. Yes, a few persons forgot her but…had to tie up those loose ends lol.

**DoggyBoyLover98: **thanks for reviewing and yes lol, you are right, at least I still got a lot of reviews right? That's why today I am putting up two chapters! ^_^

**Alice: **^_^ thanks for correcting me dear, I appreciate it. Lol. And thanks so much for reviewing as well.

**Abby: **Thanks for reviewing and yes, he would have been exactly like Koga and I like the sweet Sesshomaru in this story lol.

**Rorschach in Blue Jeans: **lol you may have a point there…I hope all your questions will be answered by this and the upcoming chapters' lol. And if not, I guess I could always write a side-story ^_^.

**Rinomaru: **That mean *sad face*, I happen to only have declined one offer for a beta and that was from my best friend, who is EXTREMELY HARSH and CRITICAL of my work, she also asks me to justify a lot of things such as "why she ask so much question," and "why all your stories got babies", lol. I love her to death but I feel like that would let me feel a little insecure in my writing, hence why I said no. lol. But if this is not my friend, ooops I have no idea who you are. Are you sure it was me? 0.o

**Icecreamapparition: **lol yes it's probably exactly as you are thinking about ^_-. Thanks for reviewing dear; I'm glad you like it.

**Angel: **Thanks for your review and I'm really glad you liking the story, its coming to a close now but, I hope you like the ending.

**ChouRan: **I'm glad you liked Koga's death and what happened with Kagura, lol. As for Daisuke, its understandable being what he endured and if he endured all he did at Koga's hands who he knew all his life he would be very wary of someone he just met you know. Thanks for reviewing, I'm sure you will love the upcoming epilogues.

**Jolie Luv: **lol now that is dedication right there! Enjoy your luxury Sunday dear, you deserve it with all the stress of the upcoming week. Friday is the big day! Lol I'm glad you didn't cheat lol, I wonder if anyone else did, I got a lot of reviews anonymous lol. And there are days when I update saving twice in one day lol, like today. I hope you like our family and I hope you have a wonderful day today. Thanks for reviewing dear, *big hug*.

**Thanks for all the review people and i need a beta for my other stories, they would be updated so much sooner. Until next time guys, much love. **


	44. Chapter 44: Marry Me

**Chapter 44, MARRY ME and chapter 45, THE WEDDING are both dedicated to my wonderful friend and devoted reviewer JOLIE LUV, who is getting married this week! I'm so happy for you darling and I pray that you have a wonderful wedding and a beautiful, blessed marriage…you are such a kind soul. *many hugs, kisses and well wishes*. **

**SAVING ME **

**CHAPTER 44 – MARRY ME **

_2 years later _

Sesshomaru groaned, waking to the cry of his daughter. He sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes, he rose, walking into Kiyoko's room. It was 4 am and everyone was still sleeping, including Rin. Rin's room was a lot closer to Daisuke and her mother's while Kiyoko's room was actually a part of Sesshomaru's room while Daisuke's Psychiatrist had the other bedroom. Over the last two years, their strange family had adjusted and grown to love each other, but with two kids and two adults sharing a house with them, Sesshomaru and Rin had found it hard to initiate the intimate aspects of their relationship.

So in the two years since they had started dating, Rin and Sesshomaru had yet to have sex.

Yawning, Sesshomaru picked up his two year old daughter and lifted her to his chest. She quieted immediately, she most have had a bad dream because Kiyoko usually slept until morning. She wrapped his arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest as he brushed her long brown hair.

"Had a bad dream?" he asked, rocking her softly as she nodded and turned to see a sleepy Rin by the door clad in only a thin pink wrap. Her hair was messy and he could tell she was half asleep but she had come regardless, as she tended to do whenever Daisuke screamed due to a nightmare.

"I heard her in my sleep." She whispered with a small chuckle, walking over to the two and rubbing her daughter's back.

She looked up to Sesshomaru and smiled, and he dropped a quick kiss on her forehead; morning breath dampened his urge to kiss her lips.

"Why don't you check on Daisuke…I will get her some warm milk." Sesshomaru said, and Rin nodded, kissing her daughter's ear before she left the room, Kiyoko preferred Sesshomaru's arms to hers on any given day so much so that it was rare to see the man without the little girl in his arms or toddling behind him.

She found Daisuke lying on the floor and she sighed, even now he still tended to sleep on the floor, even with all the counseling he had received. But the boy had made great progress, he interacted, though minimally, with males now, especially with other children and sometimes strangers, but mostly females even though he was still very shy. He was also reading and writing at such an advance level in the short period of time that Dr. Tanabi had recommended that he start school. Sesshomaru had founded a great private school with only female teachers in which he had enrolled Daisuke, and in the summer the entire family would move to the city so Daisuke could begin school and Kiyoko would begin Kindergarten as well. Sesshomaru had even begun to accept tasks from his father's company as a consultant and it seemed he would resume working again as soon as he came up to speed with the company's progress.

Rin had in the two years received a lot of Counseling from Dr. Tanabi as well, and so had Ai, the live-Psychiatrist had done wonders for the family and even though she would be starting her own private practice, Sesshomaru had decided that she would still be the only person used to help his family. Rin had undertaken to complete her High School degree online as well and had passed with above average marks. Both she and Kagome were enrolling in college part-time during the days around the same time Daisuke and Kiyoko started school; Rin, so that she could still have time for the kids and Kagome, because Inuyasha had inadvertedly gotten her pregnant, the baby was only two months away. Rin pulled herself from her thoughts of their lives and looked down at her sleeping son.

Rin bent down and realized that the little boy was awake and sweating profusely. She wiped the sweat from his forehead and pulled him into her arms, rocking him as she always did when he had a nightmare.

"I dreamt this was all a dream, that you and dad weren't real…and I was back with Koga…" the little boy sobbed and Rin's hold tightened, tears filling her eyes. She prayed that one day Daisuke would be able to live peacefully without the nightmares, even though she herself sometimes had nightmares of the past.

"It was just a dream, baby, your dad and I are real, and so is grandma Ai and grandpa InuTaisho and grandpa Hajime and Uncle Inuyasha and Auntie Kagome and Sango…" Rin soothed, rubbing Daisuke's back until her had stopped crying.

And it was as such, that the family sat in the living room couch at four in the morning with Kiyoko on one of Sesshomaru's leg, with Rin's head on the other as she lay down with Daisuke beside her with his head on her chest, both kids drinking from their juice cups.

"This is nice…" he heard her whisper and he smiled, running a hand through her hair.

"Rin, you know I love you don't you?" he whispered suddenly and both kids perked up. Rin tilted her chin to look up at Sesshomaru, with a soft smile.

"Yes, I love you too." She whispered, watching as he flushed faintly. It was the first time she had ever admitted it to him, so openly. For a moment he was silent before he spoke again.

"Rin…I spoke to your grandfather, as head of your family. I asked him for permission to marry you." He whispered as she sat up, as did Daisuke. Rin stared at Sesshomaru with wide eyes and an even wider mouth.

"I want to be with you in every way...as a man and a woman." He admitted and she flushed looking at the puzzled look on the faces of the children but Sesshomaru continued.

"Rin, let's get married." He whispered and she smiled brightly, her eyes filling with tears.

"Yes…" she whispered breathlessly.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ahhh, wipes forehead, yes that is over with. I hope you all liked how the family is…poor Sesshomaru, that's love…waiting two years! Next chapter, THE WEDDING. 6 chapters to go…Lemon warning is also on alert hehehehe. **

**REVIEWS: **

**Y-icey: **lol yes the story is coming to an end, honestly I'm kinda sad, I feel like I need to start another drabble series lol. Anyways, I don't think the proposal was high romance, it was kinda audacious when I looked at it…what do you think? Lol.

**Shy Winthrope: ***big hug* I missed you so much but I said to myself, she must be extremely busy. I got around to reading your new chapters and I intend to review soon lol, promise but I was trying to get these chapters finished as well as 2 for 2 other stories lol. Anyways, I'm so happy you liked the name…I did some research lol, trust me. As for Kagura…*evil face* you gonna just have to wait and see what happens again lol and something will happen, 6 chapters is a lot you know lol. And yes, I also understand…because my step-dad is actually more of a father to me than my own father was so, I honestly never endured that "Cinderella step-parent" stereotype and yes, I do believe there are good men in the world…he helped confirm that because God-knows my dad was not one of them lol. Anyways thanks so much for the well wishes and the same to you. I hope I can expect some new chapters soon lol, *hugs, kisses, love, teddybears, chocolate* and everything for you and KJ lol. Thanks for being such a wonderful reviewer.

**DoggyBoyLover98: **lol yes he did! Lol but as you can see, the wait probably had a lot to do with it. Lol. How was the proposal? Audacious or just right? Lol. Thanks for reviewing, we will talk very soon ^_^.

**Inuballz: **First, let me say thank you so much for reviewing my story, I really appreciate it. As for chapter 18, that chapter was a throw-back really, it's similar to a flashback but at the same time not…its more like a little prologue because that explains what really happened to his wife. It does come back and play a part in the story, if you haven't gotten to that point yet lol. I hope this has helped and again, thanks for the review ^_^.

**Thanks for reviewing guys ^_^ I hope you are ready, Chapter 46 is titled FINALLY, need I say more? Lol **


	45. Chapter 45: The Wedding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or this series.  
**

******THE WEDDING is dedicated to my wonderful friend and devoted reviewer JOLIE LUV, who is getting married this week! I'm so happy for you darling and I pray that you have a wonderful wedding and a beautiful, blessed marriage…you are such a kind soul. *many hugs, kisses and well wishes*. **

**SAVING ME **

**Chapter 45 – The Wedding **

Rin took a deep breath, lifting bright brown eyes to look at herself in the mirror. Her long, dark brown hair was over one shoulder and styled with large curls and fell to just above her breast, at the place where her dress began. She wore minimal make-up, only a small measure of eyeliner and mascara, as well as pink lipgloss. At her ears, were blue teardrop diamonds, with the matching necklace, an intricate design set in white gold that encased her throat. She touched the necklace with a smile, last night her fiancé of three weeks had snuck into her room, gifting her with the jewels.

"Something blue…" he'd whispered, dropping a quick kiss to her lips before he'd escaped as her mother searched for her. Rin giggled at the thought.

"You look stunning…" her mother whispered, entering the room with Kiyoko in her arms. The little girl smiled widely with her mother, clapping her arms. Ai was dressed in a simple peach ankle length dress with matching jacket and behind her was a heavily pregnant Kagome as well as a stunning Sango in simple knee length blue dresses while Kiyoko was dresss in a white lace flower girl dress. They had originally decided with yellow,gold dresses however Sesshomaru had stated he wanted nothing and no one to outside the bride and so they had chosen a much less dramatic dress and colour.

Rin grabbed her simple bouquet of white English roses and stood to the appraisal of the females who all squealed with glee, and after all, no-one had seen the one-of a kind lace and silk dress before this day.

Daisuke made his way into the room with his small white pillow, which held the rings attached. Rin squealed running over to the little boy; he looked so cute with his dark hair in a pony tail, in his white three-piece suit with the silver vest which was very similar in colour to his father's hair.

"You look really pretty…" he whispered, blushing faintly and Rin smiled, dropping a quick kiss to his cheek before composing herself. The big day was here at last and at the end of it, she would become Ms. Rin Takahashi, Sesshomaru's wife…Sesshomaru's lover…she blushed at the thought.

She waited until the Wedding Planner assembled the others; calming her nerves as she waited…it was as though her fairytale ending was coming true…it really was.

When she came to the door of the chapel that housed a meager two hundred people; only close friends, family and political acquaintances, Rin was met by her grandfather. She smiled up at him, and turned as the doors swung open and her eyes immediately sought and met stunning golden ones. She sighed…and took her first step.

0000

Sesshomaru sighed softly, waiting to see Rin, the woman who would be his wife. He honestly, wanted the wedding to be over with so they could go to their honeymoon on a Private island in the Caribbean. At the sound of the traditional wedding march, Sesshomaru stiffened, turning his eyes to the chapel door as they were opened to reveal Ai lowering Kiyoko, who held a miniscule flower basket. He watched as Ai pointed towards him, instructing the toddler to walk towards him. She squealed upon seeing her father and ran...toddled towards him, to the delighted "Awww" of the guests.

Sesshomaru smiled softly as his daughter walked on unsteady baby legs towards him as he bent low, awaiting her arrival. But about halfway down the aisle, she tripped from hem of her dress and fell. She looked up, as though about to cry...but before Sesshomaru could move...Daisuke was running to his sister's side, helping her to her feet and patting her shoulder softly, telling her not to cry. Sesshomaru and everyone in the church smiled at the pair, they were...unquestionably, the cutest children they had ever seen.

Kiyoko looked up at her brother and smiled and grasping his hand, Daisuke aided the toddler down the aisle and into their father's arms. Sesshomaru lifted the girl and kissed her as she squealed before handing her to her great-grandfather who was seated in the front row of the Church then he turned to his son.

"Thank you Daisuke...I am very proud of you." he said simply, watching his son flush. He patted his son's head and grasped his hand, bringing the boy to his side, the boy still had a problem accepting his father's affections but a it was good enough for Sesshomaru because he knew the obstacles his son had surpassed to be able to interact with him in the typical, underestimated ways most fathers shared with their sons.

Sesshomaru watched his brother's fiance travel slowly down the aisle and he glared at him for impregnating the girl, while Inuyasha flushed and she was followed by Sango, their good friend and detective. The doors closed momentarily and then the congregation rose, and when the door opened...his eyes sought and met bright brown ones.

He sighed, this was it.

**A/N: Thanks for the review you guys ^_^ Next chapter is the Lemon. I may need a few days to write that…I'm not as great as my dear friend shy Winthrope at writing them. Sorry for the delayed update…been having a rough few days at work…your girl is super tired. Anyways the dresses: **

**Sango and Kagome: **Forever yours, dress style 711102

**Kiyoko: **Forever yours little lady style 2900

**Rin: **Forever yours, style 4924

**REVIEWS: **

**Icecreamapparition: **lol, ikr poor Sesshomaru, I don't know how he is doing it…going so long without sex…being a straight heterosexual male and all lol…its got to be love and yes, I think they also needed to learn about each other better and give Rin time to heal and get counseling and all that. Lol I mean morning breath is relevant right? I always read stories where the characters kiss first thing in the morning and I have to wonder…fictional characters don't get morning breath or something? Well, Rin and Sessshomaru has to have it to make them seem more real lol. Daisuke is sad, and in the next closing characters…I think people will come to sympathize more with him than anyone else. Thanks for reviewing ^_^

**Ni-Ni chan330: **Thanks so for reviewing as soon as you got the chance, that's all that matters ^_^. I'm super happy that you loving the story, I hope you like the upcoming lemon and epilogues…lol but if you know how I am…be prepared ^_^. Personally, whenever my creative juices are flowing, I write a plot outline telling me what each chapter of the story will talk about and how it will progress. I try to follow this outline and if I forget or stall somewhere I just look back and say, O that's where I was going with this…but even so I sometimes get writer's block, its about what works best for you though. ^_^ *waves* "Bye Ni-Ni chan!" lol.

**Jellisa Hall: **Thanks for reviewing and loving the updates lol, hope you not mad with me though…work has been so awful lol, I just woke up and said I have to get this out so I can go get some more sleep. *takes out gun and shoots your computer* "Gimme my review you monster!" lol. I know how that is though, when I had my desktop I couldn't review at all, I still don't know why maybe it was a problem with my adobe reader but man…for 2 years I was only able to read stories…I couldn't review or update and it sucked! Anyways, lol Ai killed her husband and he didn't have any money, she was the heiress…its sad that men like that exist in the real world though and yes, Sesshomaru can sure be audacious where Rin is concerned right? Lol.

**Valevilandra: **awww I'm glad you liked the proposing scene lol…see I did the wedding scene, even though it was a bit vague. I guess because it will be mentioned a bit in the next chapter, which will be a longer chapter than the regular 500 word ones and like the previous chapter to this and Thanks for reviewing dear ^_^.

**Y-icey: **lol, I'm glad at least in the aspect of the proposal then it was perfect for them right? Lol. As for Inuyasha lol…I just couldn't have him acting like the Inuyasha in the anime…he took so long I started hating him! Lmao and by this time, Kagome was 18…I guess she seems much younger than rin who is just a year older because of Rin's experiences. But think about it…of all the guys that could have possibly knocked her up…she got a insanely cute millionaire *dances* lol. And yes, there are schools with all female teachers…most of which are Catholic Schools (where the teachers are NuNs…they exist lol)…but generally female teachers outnumber the males by a lot, ever noticed? And yea, I think the kids are sweet too.

**Sunset'90: **lol in terms of Kiyoko and Daisuke's reactions, it was in relation to Sessh say "I want you how a man wants a woman…" or something like that, it made Rin blush and the kids confused because they didn't know what he meant and thank god! Lol. Aww, well, I guess you will have your Kiyoko and Daisuke fix because there will be some chapters just for them following the LEMONY scene lol.

**Delsan 13: **LMAO pssssh, I'd stop the wedding if it was you and him Delsan…I object, cause I love him too. Lol. But he would reject us both for rin *cries hysterically on your shoulder*. Anyways, thanks for reviewing and I have you in my thoughts and prayers *big hug*.

**Shy Winthrope: **It seems like it has been forever! *hugs, the gentle kind* lol, thanks for reviewing. I totally understand, I am so busy now lol. I can't wait until my superiors get back from vacation so I am less worked and less tired to get back to my usual updates and reviews lol. Even my lunch got shortened to 15 minutes lol until further notice lmao. Anyways, I'm glad you liked the proposal I wondered if it was too blasé and lacking in the romance but now I see it was just right. Lol Poor Sesshomaru right! I'm still playing with the idea of…his performance lol. I'm glad you liked the chapter…and please, I hope ypu working on yours because you know I need to have my weekly fix now *trembles* (overdramatic junkie acting) lol. *20 million hugs, 30 billion kisses and an indefinite supply of love* for you and your little KJ turtle. Lol.

**Jolie Luv: Congratulations on your impending Nuptials dear, I hope you know I am praying for your happiness and wellbeing. **^_^. Lol the dedication was at the top of this document as well as chapter 44, 2 more days to go….i guess these came just in time. I'm glad you like Daisuke, I love him I swear, it's easy to love someone like that who is like that. And yes, they are all healing and returning to the real world, they couldn't possibly stay to themselves on that hill right? Lol. *big hugs, I'm so excited about the big day! And it isn't even mine!" lol. Thanks for reviewing dear *much loves and kisses*.

**DoggyBoyLover98: **aww aren't you cute! It's ok lol, we all have our faults *whispers* I suck so bad at dancing I trip myself on my own two feet! LMAO. Anyways lol, I'm glad you liked the proposal I tried to keep it simple with only the important persons present: their children. Lol. Thanks for reviewing by the way and no worries, I will explain the wedding a little more in the lemon.

**Ladyrouge214: **^_^ I'm glad you liked the chapter dear and thanks so much for reviewing, I really appreciate them so much. *many hugs*

**Angel: **thanks so much for reviewing again, *tears* I will be sad too…but wait till you see the ending lol.

**ChouRan: **^_^ was really cute? Awww, then I'm glad I feel so accomplished! Lol. Thanks so much for the reviews *hands Sesshomaru plushie* This your reward for being such a wonderful reviewer. *Much love* ^_^.

**Trunks Lover: **Thanks so much for reviewing, I feel so honoured. I'm glad you like this chapter and I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long, I intend to finish this story by this weekend so just keep a look out ^_^.

**PrincessNevermore: **thanks a million for reviewing again *creepy happy smile* (you helped cause that). Lol. To know that my work helped cheer you up, is a wonderful feeling…one of the best compliments *hugs* thank you so much. ^_^ I hope you like this chapter and the following ones.

**A/N: 5 chapters left to go *teary eyed* next chapter is a bit long…hehe…after which, everything is an epilogue. As for my other stories, I'm trying to update both divine intervention (every 2 weeks) and Sesshomaru, my cold lord (weekly) because they have long chapters and I'm also work on three other new stories lol…yes, I'm quite the little bumblebee. Thanks for the reviews everyone….**

**Until next time…Temari ^_- **


	46. Chapter 46: Finally! LEMON WARNING

**CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR MARRIAGE JOLIE LUV ^_^ *throws confetti* **

**SAVING ME **

**CHAPTER 46 – FINALLY! **

Technically their flight left in the morning, it would have taken them almost a day to get to their location and Sesshomar was not willing to wait a day longer to claim the woman he loved. He clenched his jaw as he deftly unbuttoned the small pearls at the back of her dress, despite the shaking of his fingers. When he had unbuttoned the last one, he slipped his fingers in her dress, spreading them in such a way that his fingertips brushed the underside of her breasts while his palms were against the curve of her ribs, while his thumbs stroked softly over the curvature of her spine. Rin shivered from the pleasure, sighing softly as she felt the soft wetness of his lips trailing up her spine to the base of her neck.

Sesshomaru pressed a deeper kiss into her throat, shivering as she cried out softly in pleasure…and he couldn't resist the urge to push the dress from her body, stepping back as it pooled at her feet to reveal her seductively tempting body. He gulped, his eyes dialting as she slowly spun around to face him.

His wife…his innocent, beautiful wife stood before him in only her slender silver heels in a pink and white bustier top with matching panties with lacy attached garter belts much like the frills and ribbons on her bustier.

"Kagome gave it to me at the wedding shower…she said you would love it…" Rin whispered, blushing sweetly averting her eyes as Sesshomaru's eyes roamed seductively over her body.

_Thank you Kagome! _He thought, his eyes appreciating the full, pale breasts pressed together by the tightness of the bustier which enhanced her small waist and her full curvy hips and her long, yet firm…sexy as hell legs…just looking at them, from the curve of her hips down to her dainty feel encased in stilettos sent harsher rush of blood to the erection already straining within his pants. He sighed raggedly, taking a step towards his wife.

He stopped less than a foot before her, cupping her cheek and raising her head to meet his own. She shivered from the contact, pressing into his body and returning his kiss with more fervor than even he. He could feel the swell of her breast against his chest and he pulled away, trying to contain the hungering beast that threatened to devour her.

"Sessh…did I do something wrong?" she whispered in a soft, vulnerable…fearful voice. A tone he never wanted to hear again.

"…Making me want you, so much…" he mumbled low but she heard it, blushing as she moved to unfasten his tie. She had never thought that she would be able to do this, that she would be enjoying this feeling…the warm pleasure that came with being with that man she loved.

Sesshomaru's breathing began to become labored as his wife slipped his jacket from his shoulders and began unbuttoning his shirt. In the last two years they had experimented quite a bit with Rin's boundaries, moving from kissing to touching and exploring each other's bodies…all at Rin's pace. She took a deep breath as her eyes scanned his firm, well defined chest.

The silken white shirt fell to the ground, pooling at his feet…her fingers moving to the buckle of his belt as her breath deepened. Sesshomaru stilled her fingers and she lifted her eyes to meet him, gasping at the raw desire she saw their before he lowered his lips to hers, wrapping one arm beneath her knee and the other beneath her shoulders and lifted her, bring her to the California King Bed scattered with the petals of English roses without breaking the kiss. Her mouth opened to the gentle pressure of his mouth, their tongues meeting in a slow, sweet caress and he unhooked the front of her fingers with nimble fingers.

Rin arched, giving him a better access to her chest, moaning as he broke off from their kiss and rose, kneeling above her as he looked down upon her breasts, her full beautiful big, pink nipples. He groaned pulling one nipple into the wet warmth of his mouth, as his fingers cupping the other and tweaking the nipple, much to Rin's cry of delight…

Rin bit her lip, arching her hips against the firm knee between her legs. She wrapped her arms around his neck, gasping in pleasure at every nip…suck…lick, moaning when he moved away to licking his way up her neck and down to her stomach, hooking his fingers at her hips and pulling them down the curve of her full hips and down the long silken thighs.

Rin lifted her hips, helping him. She wanted him so much…she never thought she could feel like this, she had waited so long to be possessed by him…to learn to trust her body and her feelings, to accept the fact that there was nothing wrong with wanting Sesshomaru…with wanting to have sex.

Sesshomaru slipped his middle finger over her exposed opening and groaned, she was wet, so very wet it nearly brought him to tears. He wanted to make love to her but already he was so close…just getting to this point. He pushed a finger inside her and she hissed, stiffening from the feel of him entering her.

"Ah…" she gasped and he groaned at the sound, pressing another finger inside of her and whispering soothing words as she bit her lips, trying to arch away from him. Sesshomaru kissed her softly, moving his finger slowly and unhurriedly, letting her become accustomed to the intrusion of his fingers and the pleasure that came with making love. Rin cried out, coating his hands with as she achieved the ultimate pleasure from his ministrations, tears leaking down her cheeks as she sobbed from the joy…too caught up in the pleasure, to notice her husband had taken position above her with the head of his erection pressing into her.

Clenching her toes within the sheet and scraping her nails down the firm muscles of his back, Rin stiffened once again, almost screaming from the burning slide as he slowly entered her. Sesshomaru gasped, holding on by the last shred of control he had…he wanted to please her so much it was killing him for he had been without a woman for so long. He pressed his face in the curve of her throat, waiting for her body to become accustomed to him…for her tight sheath to release its deathly grip open his engorged erection…but it felt so very good at the same time.

A few moments later and what felt like forever to the man, she sighed, and opened her legs even wider to receive him, gasping in tandem with his slow thrust, meeting him…tightening around him and trapping him inside her, despite his pained moans.

"Dammit…let me make love to you…we can have sex like rabbits after this…but let me teach you this time…how good making love can feel…" he whispered and Rin felt tears again at her eyes as she wrapped her legs around her husband's hips, meeting his slow steady thrust until for the second time that night, she climaxed…sobbing her love for Sesshomaru.

Much later as they lay curved curled about each other with his flaccid penis still within her he suddenly said, "Rin, let's make a baby tonight...a brother or sister for Diasuke and Kiyoko..." he murmered softly and Rin said up with a smile upon her flushed face.

"Yes..." she whispered and kissed him softly.

**A/N: Wow it has been such a rough work week. All I can say is thank God its Friday and I intend to finish this story within my 2 day weekend. So you can expect the next four chapters soon. Thanks for all the reviews everyone I appreciate them so much…*big hugs* **

**REVIEWS: **

**Delsan 13: **Thanks for the review and the heads up hun *big hug* I don't think ff should be like that though considering the M rating is up but I mean it took so long, I couldn't write it any different if I tried.

**Shy Winthrope: **awwwww I cant believe u liked it? I thought I would have gotten killed since it was really ambiguous and didt really talk about the actual wedding! Lol. Thanks so much for the well wishes *hug, kisses, love, plushies and more* I cant wait to talk to you properly without this stupid migraine I have. *much love to u and KJ* thank you so much for being such a wonderful reviewer.

**Linelly: **awww thanks a million for reviewing dear ^_^, I'm glad you liked the chapter and I hoped you like this one too lol.

**Jolie Luv: **In Jamaica its June 1st but for you your wedding would have been yesterday, and let me say, CONGRATULATIONS, I hope your day was as wonderful and beautiful as you had ever dreamed. *super duper big hug* And I will miss you hun lol, enjoy the honeymoon ^_- lmao. *much love an kisses*

**DoggyBoyLover: **thanks so much for reviewing and better yet for that offer. I wish I had gotten the time to ask for help but I was so busy this week and now, I just had to get this chapter out…even though it could have used a little more "oomph" to me at least. I'm glad you liked how I structured the story lol, honestly I tend to rush the lemons *blush* but this time…I just went with a change lol. I guess it was a good change lol.

**Sunset'90: **awww I'm glad you liked it and thanks so much for reviewing like you do. ^_^

**Ladyrouge214: **lol yea, babies can be super adorable…sometimes, it's a balance lol and I've chosen to present the positives. Lmao. Thanks for reviewing ^_^

**ChouRan: **awww I'm so glad u like it lol. I'm glad u liked the wedding scene and lol how was the lemon scene? After seeing where this merman stories is…I kinda like the idea of Inuyasha and Kagome more than Sesshomaru and Rin because the character comes off as aggressive and cocky but not in a suave, cool way…but a vulgar way, I may have to do some tweaks to his personality lol…

**Ni-Ni-Chan: ***_* I have you wanting more *starry eyed* lol, I am so happy to hear that. Sorry about the delayed chapter, and lol finally someone who likes the cliffies lol. Ahhh *puppy dog eyes* please do, especially the innocent mistress, I love that story most. Thanks for reviewing, *bye bye Ni-Nichan*

**Icecreamapparition: awww **glad you like the kids, they also appeal to me when they are sweet and not snobby in fanfics and real life but now, I just like playing with them a little and then handing them back…too young to indulge in full-time babies lol. Thanks for reviewing, I hope you liked this chapter.

**Valevilandra: **awwww ^_^ deliriously happy that u liked the wedding, I hoped this lived up to your expectation. Thanks so much for reviewing.

**Jellisa Hall: ***big hug* Jellisa, I could never forget one of my first reviewers and a reviewer, especially such a great one like you lol. Thanks so much for reviewing an liking the previous chapter it does my heart good.

**Dear Anonymous Reviewer: I don't think you grasp the concept of what a drabble series constitutes. **

**Please read and review wonderful people ^_^. I will be working on chapter 47 and 48 for tomorrow. Next: Daisuke get's bullied. **

**Until next time…..**


	47. Chapter 47: Daisuke gets bullied

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.  
**

**SAVING ME **

**CHAPTER 47 – Daisuke gets bullied **

Seven year old Daisuke bit his lip to keep from screaming out loud at the force of the kick that connected with his stomach. The other three seven year olds stopped abusing the boy only to laugh and run away, high-fiving and chatting loudly as the thought up new ways to torture the him. A few minutes later, the dull eyed boy rose shakily to his feet, lifting a hand to his tender ribs. He sighed softly, he had thought his days of being beaten were over but apparently he was wrong, he was just happy that he was so happy at home…though what he was enduring now was nothing compared to what he had suffered at the hands of Koga.

"Daisuke…?" came a tentative whisper and he turned wide eyes to look at Kiyoko, his three year old sister. Her eyes were filled with fear and her lips trembled; they both attended a prestigious School which included Kindergarten and Primary school, however the school was set up in such a way that the Kindergarteners and the children up to grade three shared a huge playground.

The little girl ran to her brother and he sat as she looked him over with worried eyes, she was just like their mother. Kiyoko was smart and audacious for her age, she spoke whatever was on her mind, but she was very obedience to their parents as well as their grandparents. In her class, her friends called her the "little Princess" because she always bossed the other children around and refused to take commands from anyone except the teacher. Despite all of this, the young girl was often a quiet individual like her brother, preferring to sit silently and observe before reacting even though Daisuke often didn't speak and rather shied away from everything.

Clad in a cute pink dress with a bright white bow with her hair in two ponytails and ribbons, a teddy bear in one arm, the little girl turned her brother's face from side to side, removing a small lace handkerchief from her pocket, she wiped the dirt from Daisuke's face.

"Why didn't you fight Daisuke?" she asked in her small yet firm baby voice and the boy bit his lips and lowered his head.

"Come, let's tell the teacher!" said Kiyoko trying to pull him to his feet.

"No!" he said firmly and she frowned, Daisuke rarely ever spoke to her like that.

"Go back to your class ok and don't tell mom or dad." He said, his voice was soft and calm as it always was.

After the day had ended, the duo was fetched by their grandmother Ai along with Miroku who acted as their bodyguards. As always after school, they would spend their afternoon doing their homework with the aid of their grandmother Ai, and then Daisuke would spend half an hour with Dr. Tanabi while Kiyoko took a nap. Afterwards, they would return to their mom after having snacks and juice and then they would spend the rest of their night with their mother and father, who tended to return home a bit late at times, since he had began working full time.

Sitting around the table, Daisuke and Kiyoko ate their dinner of rice and tempura along with corn kernels and orange juice.

"So how was your day today?" she asked cheerily after they had all finished eating their dinner. Kiyoko pepped up looking warily at her brother but his stern gaze had her silenced about whatever she was about to say. Rin looked warily from one child to the next, wondering what they could be hiding but before she could question then, they heard the steps of what could only be Sesshomaru coming up the stairs.

Kiyoko screamed and ran away to greet her father, while Daisuke turned to Rin.

"May I be excused?" he asked softly and she nodded, biting her lip…it seemed something was wrong with Daisuke. She had noticed that he had become sullen over the last few days and as a mother it worried her, Dr. Tanabi had also noticed the differences but Daisuke was not usually one to talk about his problems even though they worked very hard to aid his understanding and reactions.

"Waaaaah!" came a loud cry from the baby monitor and Rin rose, as much as she wanted to greet her husband she had to answer. Smiling, the young woman ran upstairs to her Aiko, her three month old son that had been born exactly nine months after her wedding…Rin still had to blush at the thought, but it was very fitting that they had chosen to name him Aiko which meant love-child.

The chubby silver haired babe raised his arms as he saw his mother approach, he was quite the demanding little tyke and still recovering from the birth and the difficult pregnancy, Ai had filled the role of helping her with Kiyoko and Daisuke after school. With the baby on her shoulder, she turned to leave the room with Aiko on her shoulder when she turned to see her handsome husband; with Kiyoko in his arms…she was ever the daddy's girl.

He walked over to her, placing a kiss on her lips and one on Aiko's forehead.

"Sorry I missed dinner. Where is Daisuke?" he asked and she frowned.

"He went to his room…I think something is wrong with him…" she whispered and watched as Kiyoko buried her face in her father's neck. She made it a note to question her daughter the first chance she got.

Sesshomaru turned with Kiyoko and walked to his son's bedroom. All the children had large personalized rooms. Daisuke's was blue with brown carpets and a small race car bed and with two chests of toys, with a small study desk and chair as well as a book shelf with all his books he liked to read. Kiyoko's room was fit for a little princess, with a four poster bed with silken pink curtains that surrounded the bed and it was filled with teddy-beards and toys and her favourite fairytale stories.

Sesshomaru found his son laying out his pajamas, as though he was about to shower in his own personal bath.

"Good evening Daisuke…" he said with a smile to his dad, which vanished when it came with Daisuke's regular greeting. The little boy bowed formally before his father.

"Hello father, it is good to have you home." He said softly and rose as Sesshomaru exchanged a pained glance with Rin dropped a quick kiss to his forehead before she left the room along with Sesshomaru and Kiyoko.

Much later in bed, when he had showered and had his dinner and after he had read Kiyoko a story and Rin had done the same with Daisuke, Sesshomaru lay propped up in bed with his dozing son against the soft cotton of his chest. Rin entered the room in shorts and a thin spaghetti strapped top. She'd gained a few pounds from Aiko's pregnancy but she had started an exercise routine that was allowing her to lose the weight, even though Sesshomaru enjoyed her enlarged breasts immensely.

"I think Daisuke is hiding something, I see the signs and I feel it. I just feel like he's not happy Sesshomaru, call it mother's intuition…but I think we need to look into this and Kiyoko knows something.

Sesshomaru nodded, he worried so much about his eldest son and he took all the pleasure he could in being able to interact with Aiko in the ways he couldn't with Daisuke…but it wasn't the same, it would never be the same.

"I think we should ask Kiyoko together tomorrow after school…" Rin suggested lifting a sleepy Aiko from his dad and rocking him as she prepared to take him to his crib, watching as Sesshomaru turned up the volume of the baby monitor.

"Yes…I will come home by five…" he stated and Rin nodded.

But in the morning the problem would present itself.

**A/N: Wow this was a long little chapter lol, I guess it shows my reluctance to end this story lol. Next chapter is the continuation to Daisuke gets bullied: Kiyoko, My sister. Thanks for all the reviews wonderful people of fanfiction *tears* 3 chapters left to go…be prepared for your jaws to drop. Lol. **

**REVIEWS: **

**Shy Winthrope: ***teary eyed* I'm so glad you liked the chapter, I thought It was a bit rushed and short. And yes, as you can see they totally had another baby lol. But what should Sessh expect though; his wife is incredibly fertile lol. And lol yes, Sesshomaru was a little bit saintly in that sense in making love and all, most men are much too impatient. And yes, I always strive for the best for me readers. ^_^ Awwwwww KJ sounds too cute…I wanna pinch his cheeks lol but he'd probably slap me, especially if he gets that way over your kisses. Lol. Thanks so much for the review dear and o hell yea imma review your stories asap. Lmao. Much lover dear.

**Delsan 13: **I'm so glad you like it, and yes, aren't they just the cutest couple and the nicest parents though? I wish my room was tricked out like Kiyoko's lol. And as you can see, the baby was a boy…but there may be another baby on the horizon you know lol. And yes, you need to go slap up some little boys.

**Angel: **I'm glad you liked the wedding, and yes I did think about a story with Daisuke as a teenager and you will see a bit of that in the final 2 or the last chapter…yes ***spoiler* there will be a teenage Daisuke. **Lol I'm glad you loved the story and I hope you love the ending too.

**Ladyrouge214: **^_^ glad you loving it and you been with me throughout so much of it, really appreciate it, thanks for reviewing as well dear.

**Tencharms: **yaaaaaaaay! I'm sad that its ending too but I just think Sesshomaru and Rin deserve some happiness right now…and trust me the ending…lol it will be good. Thanks for reviewing ^_^.

**ChouRan: **awwww *creepy big smile* ChouRan you little…hehehe lol. I'm super happy you liked the the lemon seen lol and I hope you don't get thrown for a hoop with the ending ok lol. Thanks for reviewing dear ^_^

**Ni-Ni Chan 330: **lol I'm glad you liked some of the things I've been and have worked on lol. Thanks so much for reviewing and I don't generally read T rated stories but I will give yours a try with some reviews hun lol ^_^. Bye Ni-Ni chan.

**Jellisa Hall: **Hiiiiiiiii Jellisa! And lol no problem I babysit my lil brother everyday. Awww glad you loved the story, and lol yes, I think he was really just happy with Rin being in lingerie though lol. And yup, Aiko has arrived lol. Thanks a bunch for reviewing ^_-

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. **


	48. Chapter 48: Kiyoko, My Sister

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's character's. **

**SAVING ME **

**CHAPTER 48 – Kiyoko, My Sister **

Kiyoko Takahashi was dressed in a sleeveless hot pink dress with black polka dots and black belting with cute black sandals. She watched her brother from her perch in the child seat, he was seated in his booster seat and sullen as though thinking intensely. The little girl played with the black ribbon at the end of her thick braid that was almost to her waist, thinking that…she wouldn't allow the bullies to target her brother…if she had to stop them herself!

When they arrived at school the little girl was escorted to her class by her grandmother while Daisuke was escorted by Miroku. Her grandmother Ai was a phenomenal woman and she loved her Nana to death, she always baked them cookies with faces and helped them read and gave them gifts but also she was very skilled with a gun and could defend her family as well as any man and Kiyoko wanted to protect her brother as he was always helping her.

Kiyoko waited until class had started and then she asked the teacher to go to the bathroom, sneaking out to the area she knew the guys would be waiting on Daisuke…

The three boys, Akako, Matsu and Takeo, all waited at the side of the school building for their prey to receive his morning beating. For the last month, the had been bullying the boy and taking his lunch money, he received quite a considerable for such a young man and the reveled in taking the boy's money not that he ever cried out or complained and for Takeo, their leader it annoyed the hell out of the seven year old.

As expected the boy sullenly appeared, they had once told him that if he didn't show up they would target his sister instead and he had come every day since.

Taking out his lunch money, Daisuke handed it to the boys and clenched his jaw, waiting for the first painful strike. It came as a punch to his stomach and he groaned, falling to his knees.

"Hold his arms…" commanded Takeo and Akako and Matsu held both the little boy's arms as Takeo hit him in the chest.

"Stop it!" came a girlish cry and all eyes turned to see a flash of pink as Kiyoko launched onto Takeo's back, wrapping her small arms around his throat. Daisuke raised fear-filled gold eyes to look at the little girl as she struggled to remain on the boy's back as he tried to shake her off.

"Leave my brother alone!" she cried before sinking small teeth onto Takeo's right ear, to the boy's pained cry. Daisuke struggled in the boys' hold, trying to escape and watched helplessly as his sister was thrown to the ground, landing with a loud thud and a small cry.

She rose slowly, turning teary eyes toward him and raising a bleeding arm. "…'Suke…look?" she whispered showing him her hurt arm.

For a moment, it was a though Daisuke's heart stilled.

Twisting his arm sharply, he broke free of Akako hold and slammed his fist into Matsu's face, barely noticing as the boy fell back to the ground, clutching his bloody nose and crying. He turned to Akako and kicked him in the privates, turning to a shocked Takeo and Kiyoko.

He marched over to the boy and punched him in the mouth, jumping atop him and grinding the side of his face into the ground as the boy begged for mercy.

"Apologize. Apologize to my sister right now!" the boy demanded in such a cold, unbending voice Kiyoko had to blink, she couldn't believe this was her brother.

"Daisuke Takahashi!" came the stern voice of a teacher and six sets of voices turned to the teacher.

"Uh ooooh" came Kiyoko's voice.

Much later, seated in the Principal's office, was Sesshomaru, Rin, InuTaisho, Aiko, as well as Ai, and three other sets of parents all seated in the Principal's large office

"You're telling me my son was picking on these boys…? All of them? My son…who is a foot shorter than each of them?" asked Sesshomaru in a cold, deathly voice though his expression remained calm.

"Grandpa…" whispered Kiyoko, pulling on her grandfather's shirt, but he indicated for her to be quiet with a finger pressed to his lips even so the three year old persisted. Aiko was sleeping quietly in her grandmother's arms and beside Rin was Daisuke, bloody and dirty with his head lowered, but he remained silent despite the lies that swirled around him.

Akako and Takeo sat with their parents as did Matsu who had a broken nose and had only just returned from the Hospital, sat with his.

"Mr. Takahashik, a teacher saw him with her own eyes and the boys all show the wounds. We do not condone violence at our school, even if you are such high contributors." said the Principal and Sesshomaru clenched his jaw.

"I'm afraid Daisuke will have to be expelled and the parents compensated for the injury caused…" she continued and Rin and Ai gasped.

"But Daisuke was only protecting me!" cried Kiyoko, exasperated with the adults who hadn't paid her any attention. All eyes turned to the infant and Sesshomaru's ire seemed to increase at the thought that Kiyoko had been picked on.

"What do you mean Kiyoko?" he asked his daughter in the most gentle voice he had, noting the discomfort of the other boys.

"Those boys beat up Daisuke everyday papa and took his money and 'Suke made me promise not to tell but I wanted them to stop so I bit him…" said the audacious toddler pointing to Takeo and then she lowered her head.

"But then he hurt me…see…" she said holding up her elbow to show a blue bruise near a small cut.

"…and that's when Daisuke beat them up…" she finished and Sesshomaru turned glacial eyes to looked at the boys who squirmed.

"Daisuke…is this true?" the Principal asked and the boy nodded slowly.

"There's no way to prove that is true!" yelled Takeo's father which seemed to anger the three year old Kiyoko. She jumped from her seat from her grandfather's lap and ran to her mother.

"O yea? Just look under Daisuke's shirt mama, he's all purple!" she cried and stuck out her tongue at the man.

"Can I see…?" Rin whispered, her eyes filled with tears that her son had been enduring this in silence and had physical symptoms which she had missed.

The boy nodded and she lifted his shirt. Everyone in the room gasped. The boy's chest and stomach was nearly covered in black and blue marks that looked like fists and booted footprints.

"Oh my god…" Rin gasped, pulling Daisuke into her arms, she began to sob.

Sesshomaru rose, turning blazing golden eyes to the Principal.

"Is this what my family is contributing to this school for? Look at my son!" he demanded and Daisuke raised his head from his mother's shoulder to look at his father. The Principal mumbled her apologies, but it was not nearly enough to soothe the irate tycoon or his angry father.

"What kind of institution is this? Do you know who we are?" InuTaisho demanded. It was just the beginning of an endless tirade by the two men which had everyone cowering.

Later, after the situation had been concluded with another meeting scheduled for the next day, the family was at home and putting the children to bed.

"Daisuke…if ever anyone hurts you…you should never be silent about it…or accept it. I am your father and it is my duty to protect you...but if you are able to defend yourself...you should always do so..." Whispered Sesshomaru and Daisuke nodded. With a sigh, Sesshomaru rose to leave.

"Dad?" he whispered and the man turned, Daisuke always called him father.

The little boy rose from bed and walked towards his father, opening his arms and Sesshomaru fell to his knees and returned his son's embrace. It was the first time Daisuke had ever sought comfort from him and it was one of the most amazing experiences of his life.

After their parents had retired to their room, Kiyoko crept from her room and entered her brother's, jumping into his bed as he pulled away the cover to make space for her.

She snuggled close to him with her large stuffed rabbit.

"You ok 'Suke?" she asked sleepily and he nodded, wrapping his arms around her. She was the one he protected, Kiyoko, his sister.

0000

**A/N: Wow these last two chapters were a little bit long lol. Anyways, next chapter I think will be a bit short and interesting…to say the least. Lol. Thanks for the reviews guys, I love everyone of them. Everyone who has been with me from the start to the end, thank you so much…as we begin the final leg of Saving Me, I just say it has been wonderful having such great reviewers. ^_^ 2 chapters to go. *tears* **

**REVIEWS: **

**Delsan 13: **poor Daisuke right? *sad face* I'm just glad Kiyoko is so tenacious! Lol no matter what he's a great brother and they help each other right? And yes as you saw, I kinda implied that Daisuke and Sesshomaru's relationship is growing. I mean it will never truly be great but Daisuke has been through a lot you know and that will take time. I'm glad you loved this story, *big hug and giant sized plushie* thank you so much for being with me throughout this series, I really appreciated it. You're one of the best reviewers anyone could ever hope, *much love*.

**Valevilandra: **I completely understand but thank you for reviewing first chance you got, and yes he and his dad are finally developing a deeper bond but as you can see it's nothing compared to what he has with Rin and his sister.

**Y-icey: **yes it has been a while, I did miss our little interaction too lol. I understand dear, I haven't been able to update as much as I used to either too, sorry about that. As for the story, Aww, glad you liked the new baby, lol I don't think he will ever be as important as Kiyoko and Daisuke as characters but he's still a wonderful addition right? Thanks for reviewing dear.

**ChouRan: ***cries hysterically* yes, it's coming to an end…I really wonder why I'm ending it though because I have so many ideas where Daisuke is concerned lol. And lol yes, Rin is fertile…Sesshomaru didn't have to do much. And lol, O yes, I refuse to end this with complete happiness and serenity…now way! Lol *evil face*, thanks for reviewing dear, you been such a wonderful reviewer throughout the series.

**Princess Nevermore: **Thanks so much for reviewing again, I'm glad you understand Daisuke's thought process, because that really was what made him remain silent…he was so used to accepting abuse and not complaining you know that even three years on, its still hard to break certain habits. Lol. Like me, when I was child I got "beating" for calling an adult by their first name, now I am an adult I still can't call someone older by their first name even if they ask I always say "Mrs. Ms, Maam, Sir…etc lol". Sorry for the rambling lol, hope you liked the chapter. ^_^.

**Sesshomaru-lover 1116: ***teary eyed* awwwwwww. Thank you so much for a beautiful compliment and a for reviewing, it means so much to me. I hope you liked this chapter and the ending chapters. ^_^

**Ladyrouge214: **Sigh, poor Daisuke indeed but for me this was just a lesson for him to be able to defend himself. Sesshomaru and Rin can't protect him forever right? At the end of the day, in my head at least, I can just see Daisuke as a great man. Thanks for being a great reviewer ^_^

**Wow, its stunning when I realize this is ending…next chapter…Dark Clouds. **


	49. Chapter 49: Dark Clouds

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. **

**SAVING ME **

**CHAPTER 49 – Dark Clouds **

"_It's perfect!" she gasped turning from side to side with a wicked smirk. She put down the mirror and her dark brown eyes locked with the Plastic Surgeon. _

"_You did a phenomenal job!" she compliment, watching as the man clenched his jaw. _

"_Good, now start over. Forget about me and forget about them, I've done you the greatest favour as a friend now, now leave and start fresh." Said the man, watching the woman he had once loved and his disgraced, fellow colleague. _

_She turned head to look at him with glacial eyes. _

"_They ruined my life…and I will return the favor, that bitch…I will start by taking everything she loves, one by one…and I will start with her children…" the woman snarled and the man shivered from the sheer hatred and vehemence behind the woman's voice. _

_She turned her eyes to look the black haired, green eyed six year old girl sitting silently in the corner with a clank stare. She smiled at the girl. _

"_How does your mama look, Mika?" asked Kagura but the girl remained stoic. _

"_You know…if you didn't have your father's eyes, I'd swear you reminded me of that bastard Sesshomaru. It's a sin really…he murdered your dad…" she whispered and watched as the girl blister with anger. _

_Kagura turned, smirking, she had raised her child with to hate the Takashi's as much as she had come to after all they had done to her…after that had killed her lover so brutally. _

_She jumped from the chair and smirked at the Doctor before leaving the room with her daughter. _

0000

With a tired sigh, a tired Dr. Ami Tanabi let herself into her apartment and threw her bag on the floor. She became alerted by the silence, usually by now, her dog would come running.

"Shouji?" she called for the small poodle but was met with silence. Searching throughout her exclusive Tokyo high-rise apartment the woman became worried as she couldn't find the energetic pup. Finally she came into her library and switching on the lamp, she released a sigh of relief as she saw the fluff of white on the rug. But as she approached a loud bark had her looking to the corner to see another dog, almost identical to her own emerge as well as the face that was…a mirror version of herself.

She gasped and stumbled back, falling onto her bottom.

"Who are you?" she asked the figure who smirked, raising a gun with a silencer and leveling it upon the woman.

"My name is Kagura Ookami, and for the last six years, I've been watching you…studying you, learning all there was to know about you, your habits, your walk, your voice…your family and now I've perfected them…I will take your life." She said with a evil chuckle.

"But why?" sobbed Doctor Tanabi as Kagura clocked the gun.

"Because you are close to the Takahashi's and their children, and if I am to destroy them…I have to be trusted by them…" she spat and pulled the trigger.

She laughed as she watched the wall fall upon her own brain matter which had exploded around the room. She turned to her daughter in the corner.

"Come Mika, help mommy clean up. Our plan is now is place." She said with a smile as the girl stoically looked upon the dead body.

**A/N: Well, bet you didn't see that coming, you guys remember Kagura was pregnant right? Well that's Mika (New Moon) seems like there is still a bit of drama going on lol. Chapter 50 and last is next, I know I promised I would finish this weekend but I don't think I will. I'm sorta tired and I have work early in the morning. I welcome all reviews ^_^ **

**And please, review as you read, if you read up to this point and you haven't reviewed that's really sad *unhappy face*. **

**I love Shining Inheritance, ever watched the series? It's a Korean drama but i love it to death. ^_^ should look it up...  
**


	50. Chapter 50: Young Love

**SAVING ME **

**Chapter 50 – Young Love **

Kiyoko Takahashi twisted his fingers, turning and stroking the wax crayon over the paper. When she was finished she lifted the paper with the stick figures in appreciation and raced to show her mother, who was downstairs eating with Aiko.

The little girl jumped up on the table and showing her mother the beautiful drawing. Rin, smiled, though she hated to admit that Kiyoko's drawing skills were good for her age, the little girl's was still barely identifiable.

"Wow Kiyoko, is that me and daddy on our wedding day?" she asked looking at the picture of a brown haired stick figure in white and the dark haired figure with gold eyes.

"But why is daddy's hair black?" Rin asked and watched the confusion on her daughters face.

"No mama, this is me and 'Suke, we're gonna get married!" she announced and Rin choked, coughing up her cereal as her daughter rubbed her back with a worried expression.

When she had retained her composure she looked to her daughter who apparently had been serious. Flushing, the woman struggled as she broke the news to Kiyoko.

"Kiyoko, you can't get married to Daisuke…he's your brother…" Rin whispered and watched as an expression of confusion, then hurt and then determination.

"But I love 'Suke!" she said fiercely in her childish voice. Rin wondered numerous times why he daughter was so smart and pugnacious for her age.

"But brothers and sisters can't get married baby…" Rin whispered, trying to cup her daughter's shoulder but the little girl wrenched away, her hazel eyes flashing more green than brown and letting a shiver of fear…of the memories…run through her mother.

"I don't care what you say mama…Imma marry 'Suke!" she shouted fiercely and ran upstairs.

0000

"Hello Daisuke…" whispered Kagura in her best Dr. Tanabi voice, as he entered the room, looking back at Miroku who also head a confused expression. Miroku scratched his head. Since he had been taking the little boy to his counseling sessions, it was the first the woman had ever locked him outside…she always gave him leave to use her kitchen. Something was wrong…but assuming she wanted to try some new technique the man leaned against the wall, contemplating what could have caused the sudden shift in the woman.

With narrowed eyes, Daisuke followed the woman as she lead him into her private office and not her living room. Feeling extremely uneasy, the boy continued to take note of her behaviour. His brows drew close as he noted that she had changed her carpet to a green one instead of the white she usually had, he even noted the slight mess on her desk.

"Dr. Tanabi, you changed your carpet?" he asked and she turned, smiling…no smirking at him, it made him so uneasy…reminding him of one of the woman who always used to visit Koga. They would come together like animals regardless of if he saw, and she would smirk in a similar way.

"Dr. Tanabi…may I go to the bathroom?" he asked softly and she cocked her head to the side before she nodded.

The little boy scurried to the bathroom and opened the cupboard under the sink, crawling inside he pulled out his phone.

Miroku picked up on the first ring.

"Miroku…she called me Daisuke…and she answers to Doctor Tanabi…and she changed her rug…" the little boy whispered, hearing the man's quickly indrawn breathe.

"Where are you?" he demanded in complete urgency, even though the man was usually comical and smiling.

"In the bathroom…under the cupboard…" he whispered and heard the dial tone before the loud sound of a gunshot and a door splintering in the distance. He heard a scream and the shout of a man, along with the faint sound of scuffling, and running out in fear that Miroku had been hurt he came in time to see the man standing over a bloody Dr. Tanabi, with blood leaking from a cheek almost carved open.

Daisuke turned to see the burning green eyes of the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She launched towards him and they fell back together, her knife nipping at his arm before she rose up quickly and ran for the door, knife in hand.

She turned to look at them with tear filled eyes, "I won't stop until the Takahashi family pays for their crimes!" she whispered and flung the knife at Miroku. By the time he had dodged and looked towards the door she was gone.

He looked towards the boy, taking out his phone in the meantime to call the police and paramedics.

While Daisuke, ignorant of his bleeding arm, came to the comprehension…that he, Daisuke Takashi, at seven years old...was in love.

**A/N: I think I want to have a poll…maybe I shouldn't end this so…cliff-hanger-y. lol. Anyways, Daisuke realized off the bat that Dr. Tanabi was a fake because she calls him 'Suke like Kiyoko and has OCD so she wouldn't have a mess or change her rug randomly. I wanted to explain all that but I didn't get too…sorry, I been so busy at work…even overtime. I'm stressed out but I had to finish this…Thanks everyone for all the reviews and for your support, I love you guys *big kisses* **

**REVIEWS: **

**Valevilandra: Thanks for all the reviews, I really loved them and thanks for choosing to read this story, ^_^. **

**Querageekgirl22: **awwwww thank you so much for liking this story to that extent! Thanks a million for reviewing ^_^.

**Shy Winthrope: **you're right, Dr. Tanabi didn't have to die…but they couldn't just have a completely happy ending…why, because life has perils. Lol. Imma keep this short because sleep is killing me, I am really sorry for Mika and yes…in terms of abuse, I place her right up there with Daisuke and now Kiyoko! In love with her brother….who technically, is not her blood brother. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, you been such a great reviewer and I love you to death. Much love for you and Kj.

**Angel: **lol I'm glad I caught you off guard there lol. Thanks for reviewing and loving this story, you been great and if you wanna smack me for the ending, leave a review...i may just add some more chapters lol.

**Ladyrouge214: **lol of course she had to be crazy to be in love with Koga! Lol. Hmmm….now that I think about it, what just happened with her….lol. I am evil. Thanks for reviewing ^_^, you have been wonderful…long, short….just wonderful ^_^.

**ChouRan: **lol you are right, but at the time she was pregnant…and with his son's first love no less. Lol. Thanks a billion for all the great reviews hun.

**Linelly: **thanks so much for reviewing and liking the story ^_^ I hope you liked this chapter too, lol.

**Jellisa Hall: **lol yes Sessh is a great dad and yes, names can be powerful. Lol. I'm so sorry for the late update, i'm working full time now and the company I'm working is expanding and so…just a lot of work! Lol. Anyways, ^_^ thanks for reviewing and tell me what you think.

**Here is a challenge for you guys, I said I would end this at chapter 50…but its not much of an ending is it…If I get to 300 reviews (when signed in with the exception of Valevilandra, Angel and a few other regular non-sign in people) I will add 10 chapters…featuring a teenage Daisuke. ^_^. Until next time Please read and Review. **

**The End….or is it?**


	51. Chapter 51: Daisuke's Strength

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it characters. **

**WARNING: This story does contain mature themes. **

**Angel 2012 I present you with a Sesshomaru Plushie, for reviewing so many times in order for me to continue this story…I also present you with Chapter 51. **

**SAVING ME **

**51 – Daisuke's Strength and Kiyoko's feelings**

"Mom, where is Daisuke?" asked Kiyoko, watching as her mother stared down at her four year old baby sister Ai who at the moment was refusing to eat her Oatmeal. Ai was the surprise baby and everyone adored her, to the point that she was spoiled rotten.

The beautiful brunette turned her bright brown eyes to her first born and flashed her a smile.

"He's in the Gym practicing dear. You may want to bring a towel, he's been in there a while…" said Rin and turned back to her youngest as Kiyoko smiled her thanks and dashed off.

"Either you eat it or you get a time out!" she told the infant, whose big gold eyes filled with tears.

"Can I get one phone call, pweeease?" begged her daddy in an innocent, wobbly childlike voice and Rin had to giggle. Her siblings were exposing Ai to way too much TV, every time she was in trouble she begged for a phone call as though she were a prisoner and her daddy would always come to save her. She dropped a quick kiss to her daughter's forehead.

"I'm sorry Ai, but daddy's in Osaka with Aiko remember…?" Rin said with a soft smile, remembering the proud feeling she had received when she had learned that Aiko, her fourteen year old son had been scouted to play for Japan's National under 16 Soccer Team. Sesshomaru had been so proud; he had flown the boy down to Camp to inspect the facilities. He had found them lacking and had his company donate ten million dollars to the repairs of the Boys' housing facilities. So every weekend, he flew down to check on Aiko and watch his progress. Rin sometimes accompanied him but Ai hated flying and so she tended to stay home, often speaking to Aiko via web chat online and via phone.

Ai wailed, hating the turn of events, before turning a sad face to her Oatmeal and lifting the spoon to her mouth to took one bite. Rin giggled, sometimes a parent had to be firm with her child, especially when she wanted chocolate bars for breakfast instead of something wholesome.

0000

A firm fist flashed out, followed by the high swing of a toned leg. Falling back into the stance of a trained expert in not only mixed martial Arts; Daisuke Takahashi released a deep breath. He'd been practicing various moves for the upcoming Martial Arts Tournament and though he often spared with members of an exclusive Gym, he had chosen this particular day to stay home and train.

A white towel appeared out of nowhere and the tall, sleekly muscled young man turned his handsome head to smile at Kiyoko his seventeen year old sister, taking the towel and wiping his face, leaving his body, a solid mass of firm muscles to the hazel gaze of the young girl. She sighed softly, watching the sweat as it ran down the hard planes of his pectorals and the defined ridges of abdominal muscles.

The second year Medical Student turned to his sister and flashed her a smile. Kiyoko's heart fluttered, returning the smile with full force.

"You won't have a long summer this year, can we spend some time today when you are free?" she asked, her bright eyes pleading. Daisuke hated saying no to her.

"Sorry Kiyoko, Akari begged me to spend as much time as I could with her, I have all my free days booked three weeks in advance…" he whispered regretfully. In four weeks, the tournament would start and afterwards Daisuke would return to school. Kiyoko looked away, tears threatening to fall as she thought of her brother's girlfriend of six months, it made it even harder to deal with the feelings she had for him.

"O…ok, it's alright…" she whispered and walked away.

0000

Daisuke groaned as the kiss deepened, pressing Akari deeper into the bed. His hand tightening upon her leg, lifting it over the small of his back, his muscles bunching as he entered her, drawing a gasp from her welcoming body. He smirked and broke the kiss.

"Look at me…"he demanded in a husky voice and green eyes locked with his own golden ones.

He'd had a penchant for green eyes every since the moment he had first seen…_her. _

Just the thought of her had him pushing roughly into his girlfriend. Akari was the first woman he had ever met that had eyes the same green as _she _did and it spurred something within him. He had never wanted a woman as much as he wanted her. She groaned, accepting his girth with slight discomfort.

Akari had not been a virgin when they first made love a mere two weeks after they had started dating but then again neither had he. He groaned and rolled over, taking her with him. He grinned at her, cupping her hips he said,

"Ride me…"

Much later, Daisuke drove his girlfriend to the Hotel she was staying. He had met the red haired beauty in New York where he was studying and he invited her to Japan, his home, for the summer to stay with him and watch his tournament.

Akari leaned over and kissed Daisuke softly before she left the car. Daisuke watched her entered the Hotel and smiled, pulling in away his Silver Audi A5.

0000

Akari's entire expression changed the moment she entered the Apartment. The second year med student wiped a hand across her lips and stalked to the bathroom in her six inch wedge heels, stripping from her blue leather jacket, floral blouse and skirt as she did. She hated having to wear such hideous clothes, she hated having to act happy and loving all the time, especially when all she wanted was to enact her revenge.

She had done a lot of things to become Akari Souta, a twenty year old medical student. No longer did seventeen year old Mika exist. She stepped into the shower, allowing the warm water to wash away the sweat from her skin…to wash away his touch, so she could pretend she didn't have any feelings for him.

She felt a tear slide down her cheek, because she knew when she killed Daisuke, she would have no reason in the world to live. She heard the click of the door and turned fierce eyes to look up at Shippo, her lover and accomplice, they man who would help her eliminate the Takahashi's.

0000

That night while the house lay sleeping Kiyoko crept into Daisuke's room.

Kiyoko leaned over the sleeping form of her brother; brush a light hand across the bangs of his forehead.

"I wish I didn't feel this way…" she whispered softly, her hazel eyes filling with tears.

"I wish I could look at you the way regulars sisters look at their brothers' but I don't…" she sobbed softly, tilting back her head and releasing a ragged sigh before she wiped away the tears that had leaked onto her smooth cheeks before she turned to look down on Daisuke.

"I can't contain the way you make me feel anymore…I want you so much and I don't know what do…" she whispered, biting her lip.

She gave a soft sigh and brushing her waist length hair over her shoulders, she leaned over him and dropped a soft kiss to his lips before she rose from the bed and left the room, pulling the door to a close behind her with a soft click.

Gold eyes slowly opened in the darkness, staring at the direction the young girl had left.

0000

**A/N: The first of the 10 chapters I promised if I got to 300 reviews. ^_^ I guess I started right in the middle where the drama is about to peak but not to worry chapter 52 addresses what happened to Kagura. I think these chapters will surprise a lot of people, I'm sure you all didn't even think our sweet Daisuke even knew what to do with a girl lol. He does lol. **

**I'm sorry I couldn't address all my reviewers and every review, I have just been so busy...  
**

THANKS SO MUCH TO MUCH TO ALL MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS, I REALLLY APPRECIATE ALL THE REVIEWS AND WORDS OF ENCOURAGEMENT especially to SHY WINTHROPE and ANGEL2012 who were super determined to have me continue. Hope you like the start of the mini-sequel. The final chapters of SAVING ME has officially begun, and its all thanks to you guys: **Tencharms, Y-icey, Delsan 13, Kawii-Kouga, Angel2012, Lady Rouge 214, DemonPuppeh, Starredvans, Shy Winthrope, Octoberxlovexchan, MsIdiotGirlofJapan, NekoxUsa, TwinkleSmile, PuppyLove7, Icecreamapparition, A Sirius Individuation, kittie pie, Apri-chan, Kea 13, Aurora 127, Tardislover1 and all my anonymous reviewer. **

**I love all my wonderful Reviewers and I promise to address all your reviews in a chapter entitle Author's Note. **

**Much love and kisses, Temari Asura…until next time…**

**Remember to read and review ^_^**


	52. Chapter 52: Psycho

**So I fell off the face of the Earth for a few weeks. I'm sorry, I was going through a phase, not Writer's block or anything, just complete, utter dedication to work, school and new things. I also lost my internet for 2 months, I now have it back thank God and for my faithful friends I sincerely apologize. **

**This chapter is a flashback chapter. This is what happened after Mika escaped and Miroku disabled Kagura. **

**SAVING ME **

**CHAPTER 52 – MENTAL **

"Daisuke!" Rin cried wrapping him into her arms, her eyes immediately drawn to the bandage wrapped tightly around her son's arm.

"Are you alright?" she asked inspecting the boy all over, barely even waiting for his reply. They were at the scene of the Crime, meeting Daisuke outside as he was cared for by the ambulance. Miroku, though he had been seriously injured, had waited until the duo had arrived before he had allowed the Paramedics to herald him to the Hospital.

"Where is she?" Sesshomaru demanded, his face a mask of blistering fury, after checking himself to see that Daisuke was safe and unharmed…well, mostly.

An officer pointed to a body bag that came from the entrance to the Apartment.

"That's the real Doctor…" said the Police Officer and Rin's eyes filled with tears, her arms tightening over Daisuke as she buried his face in her neck. Such a senseless killing…she had been a wonderful friend, family…

"Mom…is Aunty dead?" Daisuke whispered softly and Rin nodded, her throat closing…so raw she could not answer in words.

Then they heard the scream, the muffled sounds and curses as the officers and Doctor from the hospital, as well as two men in white escorted Kagura who was the exact image of Dr. Tanabi from the building, her shoulders firmly secured within a Straight Jacket and Mouth Piece. Even so, the woman struggled, twisting and turning, trying to break free from the hold in which she had been placed. She was clearly insane. She caught sight of Rin and Sesshomaru and struggled against the restraints. She continued to struggle, twisting a screaming even with the muzzle, her hair waving wildly in the wind as though she was some sort of animal. Rin could only imagine the careful thought she had placed in hatching such a plan, such a woman would never rest until she got her revenge.

Rin's arms tightened around Daisuke, saying a prayer of thanks that he was alive and safe.

0000

Elsewhere, a drenched green eyed beauty pressed the doorbell of her Mother's former colleague, the Plastic Surgeon who had changed her mother into Dr. Tanabi's look a like, at least in appearance.

The door swung open to reveal a green eyed little boy with bright red hair that looked almost orange hair. Brighter green eyes, that were pink from crying locked with his, and the boy blushed looking away as to not allow the girl to notice his apparent feelings. The doctor frowned looking down at the sodden little girl.

"Where is your mother…?" he asked and with an emotionless voice, she responded.

"She is dead."

0000


	53. Chapter 53: Traitorous

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor its characters. **

**Warning: This story and this chapter is rated M for Mature Readers Only. **

**Ok so chapter 53 picks up at the end of chapter 51, i hope no one is confused by the random Kagura, Mika moment but trust me it has a purpose.  
**

**SAVING ME **

**CHAPTER 53 – TRAITOROUS **

Daisuke absently watched Kiyoko from beneath hooded eyes across the dinning room table as the family ate a breakfast of pancakes the very next morning. He couldn't shake the thought of what she had said last night from his mind; he couldn't…accept that Kiyoko saw him as more than a brother.

_But she's not technically your sister_…came a reply from a twisted part of his mind and he shook his head, feeling an immediate sense of disgust at the thought. Once when he was twelve, he'd had to build a family tree. Up until that point, he had never thought that Rin had not been his biological mother, even though Kikyo's name had been something mentioned often enough times in hushed tones. Koga, he'd never come up at all. Though in his mind, Koga's legacy…would forever haunt him and often times he'd had to control himself…control the urges to do something foolish, something evil…

The phone rang, bringing Daisuke out of his thoughts. Rin's brows drew together and she dropped the knife she had been using to cut Ai's pancakes and went to answer the house phone. Few people knew the number, only her family and they tended to use her private cell. And no one ever called at that early in the morning.

"Hello…" she answered but was cut off by the gruff tone in her husband's voice.

"Rin, I've been trying to get you all morning!" came Sesshomaru's voice, it was slightly strained and she knew immediately something had happened.

"Aiko?" she whispered, clutching the phone. The other kids at the table froze, looking towards their mother with worried expressions.

"He had an accident Rin, a bad tackle. He broke his ankle. He's going to need surgery…"came Sesshomaru's pained voice. Rin gasped, as a mother, she couldn't help the racing of her heart, the fear for her child and the need to be by his side…as well as the sadness that came with knowing that his dream of playing for the national side would now be dashed until he was healed.

"I'm on my way…I'll take the Helicopter. Where will you be?" she asked, memorizing every word he said before she hung up.

"What happened?" asked Kiyoko.

"Aiko, broke his ancle!" She answered lifting the Ai from her chair.

"I'll take Ai and fly down now. Kiyoko, look after your brother until I get back ok? Remember Daisuke, you have to stay and train for your tournament. And don't worry, I'll call you to let you know Aiko's progress!" said Rin in a rush, taking off towards the stairs. They both knew that meant she was in full "Mommy mode", and nothing could stop her when she was like that.

Not ten minutes later they heard the Helicopter landing on the helipad on the roof, as Rin came down stairs, with one big suitcase in hand and Ai in the other, most of the suitcase, Daisuke guessed, was filled with things for Ai and anything Aiko would need. She dropped a quick kiss on Daisuke's forehead as well as Kiyoko, the door closing with resonating silence as she bid them farewell.

Kiyoko felt the silence as though it was suffocating, looking towards her brother, feeling an awkwardness in the room that had never before been present.

"Daisuke…" she started.

"I think, I will have Akari stay over until mom get's back. She's been lonely at the Hotel." He stated and kiyoko's jaw dropped before she flushed in anger.

"No way! The moment Mom steps out you want her to come into our home? What do you know about this girl, we haven't ever truly met her Daisuke! For all I know…." Kiyoko's voice became drowned out by the sound of the Helicopter leaving and maybe it was for the best for had Daisuke heard the words shed used to refer to his girlfriend they would have surely had a falling out.

"Kiyoko, Akari is coming over and that's final!" said Daisuke, turning blazing gold eyes to hers….silencing her with that single look before he stomped from the dining room and she feel to her seat.

0000

Akari/Mika grunted with a particularly rough thrust, her fingers clenching into the sheets as he hit a particularly pleasurable spot. She let out a groan, closing her eyes in pleasure as he reached around and grabbed one full breast, tweaking the nipple with his expert fingers…pulling at it as he withdrew, slamming back into her body and sending her into the cataclysm of an intense orgasm.

He withdrew from her slender body, slapping her rump softly as she fell face forward in the bed. She turned, green eyes locking with eyes a deeper shade than her own, his bright red hair falling over his thin yet muscular shoulders as he reached for his pants.

She watched his eyes as they roamed over her figure, smirking with the lust that entered his eyes.

She went to speak when a cell phone rang, it was Shippo's. He smirked as his picked up the phone, knowing it could be but one person. He so called "best friend".

"Kiyoko, What is it?" he asked the girl in his softest, most innocent voice. They had been friends for almost ten years, almost as long as the time Akari/Mika had been in his life.

"I need you Shippo…I can't stay here…" she whispered, sobbing. Shippo smirked.

"I'll be there in twenty." He answered and hurriedly put on his shirt.

Mika frowned, she hated Kiyoko's dependence on Shippo however, it was only a matter of time before Shippo was able to kill her. The moment she was welcomed into the Takahashi household, she would destroy them. But she wanted everything, everything they possessed, including their wealth and there was only one way for her to achieve that and that, was through marriage and then of course…death, of every single last Takahashi.

Mika/Akari giggled, earning a look from Shippo who dropped a kiss onto her lips and left the room.

Within the space of a heartbeat, Daisuke entered the hall, catching a flash of orange/red hair as it exited into the Elevator. He frowned, but thought nothing of it as he used his keycard to enter Akari's Hotel room to surprise his girlfriend.

0000

Kiyoko lifted the bottle of Pure Vodka to her lips, he eyes dazed as she thought of what would be happening at her house that very moment. Just the thought had her taking a deeper swallow.

"Hey! Easy now! That isn't mixed, it'll go straight to your liver!" Shippo warned, but already Kiyoko could feel the effects. She giggled.

"What kind of person falls in love with their brother…" she whispered brokenly. And Shippo reeled.

"What?" he asked the clearly tipsy girl. But she giggled again, taking a long swallow before she looked up at him.

"Hey Shippo…why haven't you ever tried to make a pass at me?" she asked curiously and the boy smiled.

"Because your my best friend…." _And because__ I'm in love with Mika. _He thought as the words left his lips, even so his eyes roamed over Kiyoko's form, she was truly very beautiful, even more so than Mika. But there was a difference, Mika made him feel needed, she made him want to protect her, make her happy. Mika had been his first woman. Kiyoko on the other hand…she was independent, resilient, much stronger than she appeared.

"Shippo…what if I begged you…to make me a woman?" she whispered, her hazel eyes hooded, her skin flushed and her beautiful hair falling over her shoulders. It was enough to tempt any man, much less a horny teenage boy, even if he was in love. He clenched his jaw and pulled her into his arms.

0000

"Voicemail…" Daisuke whispered with a frown.

He ran a hand through his bangs and looked over at the girl sleeping beside him with a soft smile before he rose, his well built body a beauty in the light of the moon.

_Kiyoko, please don't do something stupid. _He thought, dialing her number again.

0000

**Well I guess I sorta rushed into this chapter, but like I said, I'm gonna finish this up in 10 chapters, I have now 7 to go. **


	54. Chapter 54: Kiyoko's Heart

**SAVING ME **

**CHAPTER 54 – Kiyoko's Heart **

She winced at the creak of the door, biting her lip as she tried to close it even quieter than she had opened it. It closed with a click and she groaned, it seemed to be much louder than any other day and even the small sound was a bang to the throbbing ache in her head. She bit her lip and turned, straight into Daisuke, his face a mask of fury. His golden eyes roamed over her disheveled appearance, already deducing in less than a second he thought to had happened. Kiyoko, his sister, was hung-over and seemingly, recovering from being ravished.

Kiyoko lifted a hand to her messy brown hair, bit her pink lips that were already plump from a Shippo's kisses, her eyes red from the throbbing in her head and unknowingly, a purple hue from kiss mark he had placed on her neck. Her heart skipped a beat as her soul became engulfed with self hatred at knowing Daisuke was there to know her shame. His gold eyes glittered, his jaws clenching as he stepped towards her.

Kiyoko gulped, involuntarily taking a step back, until she was pressed against the back of the door and Daisuke was a step before her.

"Where were you last night?" he asked, his voice a cold, chilling sound. It was so unlike the Daisuke she had known all her life. The calm, quiet boy who had grown in such a beautiful man, she wished was not her brother.

"That's none of your concern Diasuke..." She whispered.

Hazel eyes locked with gold as he extended an arm, tilting her chin to the side as he inspected the hickey at her neck. His eyes blazed upon seeing it, roughly turning her chin to look her in the eyes.

"Our Mother raised you better!" Daisuke spat and Kiyoko gasped, his words wounding her to her heart.

"I could say the same about you!" Kiyoko said coldly, feeling somewhat pleased at the instantaneous reeling of Daisuke's head.

He almost snarled at her, a muscle in his jaw twitching. Kiyoko gulped. She had never feared Daisuke before.

"Who were you with?" he asked calmly.

"Shippo." She whispered.

For a moment, Daisuke was silent, his lids hiding the brilliance of his eyes, when they opening they blazed with such a ferocious intensity it reminded her of their father.

"Did you sleep with him?" he demanded and Kiyoko's brows furrowed. She swallowed, before she sighed.

"Yes, I slept with him."

0000

Mika's eyes popped at Kiyoko's answer. Her heart racing, as jealous rage shot through her body. She clenched her teeth to prevent herself from making a sound, anything that would alert the siblings to her presence.

_How dare she?! _Mika thought to herself. Shippo was supposed to get close to her, not to sleep with her. Shippo belonged to Mika, how like the Takahashi's to try to steal everything from her again.

"_I hope you enjoyed pawning off yourself to a lowlife!"_ Daisuke spat and Mika heard Kiyoko gasp, before a deafening silence descended, before the girl whispered softly, brokenly.

"_Does it matter…? If I can't have who I want, does it truly matter who I give myself to Daisuke?"_ before Mika heard the sounds of her the door opening and slamming shut.

Mika's eyes and lips rounded, that stated was obviously directed at Daisuke. It seemed there was alot more to the story than simple spying could tell, maybe she wouldn't need to do the dirty work herself. Kiyoko was in love with her brother. And those feelings could certainly split a family in two.

She smirked, forgetting momentarily, the knowledge of Shippo and Kiyoko's indiscretion.

0000

**Upcoming Chapters: The revelation of a secret that could tear the family apart and the announcement of a New Takahashi. Six chapters to go. In the middle of Exams currently but as soon as they are over, I will be updating all my unfinished stories, and even uploading some fresh new ones. ^_^ Thanks for all the Support everyone, and keep the reviews coming.  
**

**Happy Holidays,  
Love Temari  
**


	55. Chapter 55: Conclusion

**Disclaimer: I haven't done this in a while but, I do not own the characters in Inuyasha. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
**

**First of all: **

**Happy New Years to Everyone. I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**Second of all, I will be doing some updates. Some you may like, some you may not….like this one. **

**Its kinda sad that I brought the story so close…but honestly, right now, its not within me to complete this story. But I am not one to just leave it open like that, still, this is the path the story was supposed to go. Maybe one day, when I have time I will do the legit chapters, but for now, and I hope you guys don't mind…the plot outline highlighting how saving me is supposed to be completed. **

**I will gladly accept you're reviews, whatever they may be. Thanks to everyone who followed me in this story. Who reviewed and loved each character as their own. I really enjoyed writing this story. **

**SAVING ME**

**Chapter 55 – Paternity Truth **

In this chapter, Daisuke proposes to Mika.

Kiyoko finds' hers and Daisuke's Birth Certificate while looking for something for her mother and realizes they are not related. She feels betrayed and in running away, goes to Shippo who drugs her and takes her to a warehouse for Mika.

Daisuke finds the papers Kiyoko discards and confronts his parents via telephone.

Immediately after hanging up he is called saying that Kiyoko has been taken.

He is told not to tell his parents and armed with his father's 9mm, he does to the designated location.

**Chapter 56 – Mika's true identity **

Upon arrival Daisuke realizes Mika has his sister. She reveals she is Kagura and Koga's daughter, the memory of both briefly traumatizing Daisuke.

She reveals her plan to him and Kiyoko awakens to find she is stripped naked just as the door opens to reveal six men.

**Chapter 57 – True Strength **

Daisuke is relieved of his gun and taken to a holding cell.

Back with Kiyoko, she is getting dressed in the pants of the smallest male, wiping blood from her chin and nursing bloody knuckles and a cheek turning black and blue. She has defeated the men (since she is of course highly skilled in martial arts, as are all the members of her family and has been since the incident at Daisuke's school when they were younger).

Clutching a knife she leaves the room and comes face to face with Shippo.

Mika realizes she is pregnant and is uncertain of the father.

**Chapter 58 – Blood**

In a clash against Shippo, Kiyoko is stabbed and ends up killing her best friend.

She sobs and moves through the complex where she comes upon Daisuke being tortured,

With the gun she takes from Shippo, she rescues him and calls the police.

Daisuke captures Mika and they wait until the Police and their parents arrive with Kiyoko, who has slipped into a state of unconsciousness. Daisuke kisses her but she doesn't know.

**Chapter 59 – Revelation **

Mika is committed to a mental hospital however she is told her mother, Kagura, is still alive. She also comes to find out that Kiyoko is her biological sister and that everything her mother told her has been a lie.

The family finally learns the truth about Koga and his legacy, Kiyoko apologizes to her parents and tells Sesshomaru, he has and will always be her father, regardless of what DNA claims.

7 months later, Mika gives birth DNA test confirms the child is Shippo's and the Takahashi's finally wash their hands of the matter.

The family is still healing from everything but almost two years after the incident, Daisuke finally confesses to Kiyoko.

Flashforward 6 months, they are married and Daisuke realizes Kiyoko is a virgin on her wedding night.

**Chapter 60 – Ever After. **

It has been 10 years and Kiyoko and Daisuke return home to celebrate Rin and Sesshomaru's 30th wedding anniversary. Daisuke is a Doctor and Kiyoko is a nurse. They have a son, Sesshomaru Junior (5) and a daughter, Megumi, (2).

Rin and Sesshomaru are still very much in love. Their second son is a world renowned Soccer Player and their last child is a model, engaged to be married. They reflect on the life they have had and thank god that they were able to meet.

Mika has been released from the mental hospital, she is reunited with her daughter who was never truly adopted and they are living in peace and harmony. She discards the legacy of both Koga and Kagura, changing her name and becoming a simple Gardener.

**THE END **

I hope this has been enough. I am sorry for drawing out this story for so long. Please review. With love and kisses, Temari Asura.


End file.
